I Want to Murder My Veela Ancestors
by Nelliezabini4
Summary: Draco's a Veela. That's basically all you need to know. Oh yeah and he has a mate. Fluff filled with little black books, Veelaness, Harry Potter in tight jeans, truth or dare, and Voldemort wearing stilletos with a man bag? Harry/Draco, very very OOC
1. Chapter 1

**YAY Tiffany's Third story!**

**This is like super random and not at all canon...in fact I tried to make it as un-canon as possible**

**oh yah and it's mostly all fluff with basically no plot line...but it'll be a fun/funny read! ... i hope...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Draco or his Veelaness, although I really wish I did...I do however own my brain and randomness which is very prevelant in this story**

**WARNING! : yes there is slash...that should be expected from me by now...and there are multiple strange pairings...**

**if this is not your cup o' tea then you go forth reading upon your own will...**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: As Hot and Sexy as Ever was Possible<span>**

Draco always knew he was devastatingly beautiful. That was a fact he liked to flaunt in less-devastatingly beautiful people's faces and the reason why he spends hours primping in front of his mirror.

However, on this fine morning Draco looked in the mirror and found himself to no longer look devastatingly beautiful. Now this would normally be a very huge concern to Draco Malfoy, but currently it was not. For instead of being devastatingly beautiful Draco was now as sexy and hot as ever was possible.

This development caused Draco such excitement that he sprinted down to his father's office to announce this news to Lucius Malfoy. After sliding down the Grand Staircase's railing, Draco arrived in front of a dark oak door that was 10ft. tall and 6ft. wide.

Draco threw open the door and bounced with delight into his father's study. Lucius Malfoy was sitting in an elegant chair with a glass of whisky on hand, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Daddy!" Draco announced, coming to stand in front of Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, my son?" Lucius asked, looking over his paper at Draco.

"I am no longer devastatingly beautiful!" Draco announced.

"Indeed you are not." Lucius agreed. "In fact I'd say that you are as hot and sexy as ever could be possible."

Draco nodded, looking perplexed. "But whatever could have caused this, daddy?" Draco asked.

His father set down his newspaper and gestured for Draco to come closer. Lucius sighed, "Well, my son, it would seem as though you have just come into your Veela inheritance. A little late, I must add."

Draco looked confused. "But we aren't Veelas." he said slowly.

"Well I am my son, though your mother is not. It seems as if today you have gotten your full-blooded Veela traits, which would be the cause of you suddenly becoming as hot and sexy as ever was possible." Lucius explained. "This also means that you will be able to seek out your mate, bond with her, and give me multiple half-Veela grandchildren. Oh joy." he said sarcastically.

"Mother's not your mate, is she." Draco stated.

"No she is not. Why else would I give her diamonds?" Lucius replied.

"She's not my mother either is she?"

"Nope." Lucius stated. "In fact you have no mother, but two fathers! Isn't that wonderful!" Lucius said bitterly with multitudes of sarcasm thrown in. "Seriously, if that Veela slut wasn't my mate I would wring his scrawny little neck and then pound his pretty little arse into the ground for letting me get him pregnant." He growled.

Draco just stared at his father in shock and fear. "Anyways," Lucius continued as though nothing had happened. "Besides your hot and sexy looks and getting your lucky mate pregnant, you will also have the oh-so-coveted Veela allure. And yes that does mean that you will have wizards of all ages and sexes basically throwing themselves at you." Lucius finished with a sneer. "Oh and it also means you will receive your full name." he added.

"Wha-but I LIKE my name!" Draco protested, backing away from his father. He wondered if running from the room would stop his name change. He thought not.

"Well now your full name is Draco Drakus Scorpus Lucifer Narsis Albus Grindelwald Draconius Snape-Malfoy." his father finished with a grand flourish.

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. "And how the HELL am I supposed to fit THAT on a suitcase?"

Lucius just sniggered and smirked. "Oh you'll figure it out. Oh yah and I forgot about mating season, the funnest fucking time of the year!" Lucius exclaimed sarcastically.

Draco, afraid for his sanity and that of his father's, was slowly backing from the room. "Wait," he said suddenly, realizing something. "Why's my last name Snape-Malfoy?"

Lucius smirked at him, rolling his eyes. "It's cuz I'm straight as an arrow and Snape's my mate." he said, shooting back a shot of gin.

This time Draco bolted.

Harry awoke feeling very very happy for no apparent reason. Then he remembered, today was his birthday! Harry practically leaped for joy at this prospect and he hurried to get dressed for the day. Now since today was his BIRTHDAY Harry wanted to look as devastatingly beautiful as possible, so he decided to wear a beautiful green shirt with some very nice dark jeans.

When Harry looked in his full-length gilded mirror he gasped in surprise and delight. His hair looked amazing! For once in his life it was not sticking up all over the place! In fact, his hair was now silky and perfectly shaggy. Harry smiled at himself in the mirror; boy did he look good.

Happily, Harry jumped down the stairs and into the Weasley's kitchen. Yes, Harry was indeed at the Weasley's for the rest of the summer, which was truthfully only two weeks. Percy was studying abroad in Italy with the Italian Ministry, so Harry got to use his room for his stay.

"Hiya Harry!" Fred exclaimed, jumping up from his spot next to George in order to mess up Harry's head. _Well, there goes my good hair day_, Harry thought when Fred had finished. But to Harry's joy and shock, when he looked at his reflection in a small mirror over the mantle his hair was still perfectly shaggy!

"Whatcha so happy about Harry?" George asked. Harry leaped over to sit on the arm of the couch.

"It's my BIRTHDAY!" Harry exclaimed happily, swinging his legs in the air. "I'm finally 16!" Harry was so happy. He was finally not the youngest person in his grade, or at least he wouldn't be until everyone else turned 17.

Suddenly his vision was obscured by a mass of orange and brown hair. This mass turned itself into Ron and Hermione as they stopped hugging him to death. "Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione squealed, handing him his present. Soon, Harry was surrounded by numerous gifts as the rest of the Weasley's joined them in the kitchen/living room.

Hermione, to no one's surprise had given him a book. And not just any book, but a very SPECIAL book. A book so special, in fact, that Harry had to quickly cover the title. He thought that Fred might have caught it, especially since he kept on winking at Harry for the rest of the afternoon with a mischievous smile on his lips. Let's just say it was a book to be read in privacy with the blinds drawn and the door double bolted.

Ron and gotten him a Broom Care Kit-typical Ron present. And Ginny had given him a book on killing basilisks. None of the irony was lost on Harry and he grinned in appreciation at her. There were times when she would have turned scarlet at this act, but she had long ago moved on.

The twins had given him some of their special merchandise. This included two bottles of love potion, one jar of instant darkness powder, three boxes of Skiving Snackboxes, five pounds of crystalized pineapple, and two duel-cloaks. There was also a note at the bottom of the box that Harry read quickly before pocketing it.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a bunch of new quills, a nice new sweater, a golden slightly dented pocket watch, and a new set of dress robes. Harry thanked everyone profusely and they celebrated into the night.

The cake was wonderful until the leftovers formed a giant mass and rolled off the table into the night. They sat in the Weasley's yard for quite some time, talking about everything and nothing. Sadly, Ginny soon fell asleep into her bowl of blue jell-o, and Mr. Weasley announced it to be time for bed.

Before Harry knew it, September 1st had arrived and they could be found hurrying through King's Cross Station-almost late, again. Harry and Ron hurtled through the brick wall, quickly followed by Ginny, the twins, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They quickly said good-bye and jumped onto the train, which for once was NOT moving.

The twins went off to find their friend Lee Jordan to talk about business, while Ginny raced off after them to find Kormick McClaggin, her new love-interest.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were weaving their way through the corridor to find an empty compartment when a giant toad landed on Ron's head, crushing him! Okay, so it wasn't a giant toad and it really didn't crush him, but it DID land on his head. Chasing after said toad was a slightly rotund lad by the name of Neville Longbottom.

"Oh, hi Harry, Ron, Hermione." he said while prying the toad off of Ron's head. "Sorry about that" he said, placing the toad back in it's box. "He just gets out at the darndest times."

Harry smiled kindly at Neville, who could be quite strange at times. "Hey, do you have any room in your compartment by chance?" he asked Neville.

Neville shifted awkwardly, trying to decide how to answer that. "Well uh, ur, you see Luna and I, we were gonna...Uh..." he trailed off. Harry just laughed and patted Neville on the back.

"We'll see you at the feast then." he said laughing as they left Neville to try and find a compartment.

When they found an empty one, about half way down the corridor, Harry flung open the door and they tossed themselves into the seats. The door for the first time ever did not magically slide closed behind them and for some odd unknown reason the three did not notice. Perhaps it was because that was just what needed to happen for a course of occurrences to occur. Perhaps.

Malfoy was having a bad day. He left his father and mother on the platform as he got on the train; his mother looking as insane as always, but still bubbly and sweet, and his father had just finished his second bottle of malt whiskey that day. He had said it was something to do with "my son is going to have lots of half-Veela brats with some miscreant slut", but Draco didn't think that was all there was to it. After all, the start of school meant that Snape was going back to Hogwarts as well.

Draco jumped as Crabbe and Goyle, his most trusted and interesting sidekicks, came up behind him. "What's the matter boss?" Crabbe asked him, pulling on his arm to make sure Draco did not fall.

"Nothing. But if I, for some odd reason, start looking like I'm forming a life-bond due to stupid Veelaness with someone other than a hot and sexy stud then PLEASE club me over the head so I don't form said bond." Draco said as he stomped off through the corridor. Crabbe and Goyle just looked at each other and shrugged. Sometimes their boss was a little weird. Not to mention completely and utterly flamingly gay, but they didn't talk about that.

Draco, not able to find a suitable empty compartment for himself, his Veelaness, and his two sidekicks, decided to kick some first years out of theirs. Of course, for reasons once again unknown, Draco did not notice the people who were sitting in the compartment across the corridor with their door conveniently open.

Draco slid the door open with a bang, making the three first years jump. "Get out." Draco growled, stepping inside menacingly. The two boys EEPed and scrambled out of the compartment. The girl did not get up; she just sat there looking at him, a smirk on her lips.

Draco gestured for Crabbe and Goyle to walk in. The girl just rolled her eyes, closing the very large black leather bound book on her lap with a thud. "No need to get excited." she drawled, standing to leave. "Only an idiot would stay against those two." she said, cocking her head towards Crabbe and Goyle. She smirked again, throwing her long shiny blond hair over her shoulder. "Course I am an idiot." she drawled, sitting back down with a sneer.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her and stepped forward menacingly. "When I say to get lost, you should get lost." he growled.

"I don't see why I should." the girl retorted with a scowl.

"Because I really don't want to get blood splatters on my clothes." Draco barked, making the girl laugh.

She arched her eyebrows with a sneer. "yep, still don't see why I should."

_She'd make a good Slytherin_, Draco thought. But of course, good Slytherin or not, these actions could not go unpunished. Draco growled and stepped forewords, ready to throw her out, when a voice sounded behind him.

"Leave the First Years alone, Malfoy!" Harry shouted, eyes blazing. Draco just gaped at him, eyes wide. Neither of them noticed the girl exit the compartment, a happy smile on her lips.

"H-Harry." Draco gasped, mouth going dry. He found himself thinking that no one could ever look or smell or sound as beautiful as Harry did then.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking up into the blonde's eyes. With the sound of Potter's voice and the contact of their eyes, something in Draco snapped.

Suddenly, he found himself with Potter pressed up against the wall, snogging the living daylights out of him. To Draco's joy Harry was responding with equal enthusiasm and currently had one hand entangled in Draco's hair while the other had somehow managed to make its way under Draco's shirt and onto his back.

Then Harry came to his senses and ripped away. "What the HELL Malfoy!" he shouted, looking angry and puzzled at the same time.

Instead of answering Harry, Draco turned to his body guards and scowled at them. "What the HELL guys! I thought I told you what to do if this happened!"

Crabbe and Goyle just looked at him. "Actually, you said to beat you over the head if the person was not a hot and sexy stud. And THAT" Goyle said, nodding at Harry, "does fit the description of a hot and sexy stud."

Draco just looked at them, looked at Potter, and then screamed. "OH FUCK NO!"

Harry just glared at Malfoy. He was quite confused by what was going on, but what he did know was that Malfoy had KISSED him. Him! And yes, he did rather like getting the daylights snogged out of him by that Malfoy, but he just couldn't go around kissing whoever he liked. Harry knew he must teach Malfoy a lesson...somehow.

"What the heck is going on Malfoy?" Harry said loudly. Draco just stared at him, thinking about how he would break this news without Harry killing him and getting copious amounts of blood on his robes. He did rather like his clothing without blood stains on it.

Draco covered his face with his hands. "I'm a Veela Potter and you're my mate." he said quickly. He heard a thud and looked through his fingers. Harry was lying on the ground, having just fainted.

"Just brilliant."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! Sorry if nothing is updated in the next week or so...it's FINALS TIME and I am dying! :) anyways here's a preview of the next chapter!:<strong>

**He looked at Harry, down to the whipped cream, and back at Harry. Harry, whipped cream, Harry, whipped cream, Harry, his gaze went. A mischievious smile crept onto Draco's face as he licked his lips. **

**DUN DUN DUN! :) Reviews Make me feel all happy inside! so please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh this chapter is SO LONG! Sorry about the update delay! I really didn't expect it to be this long...but things just had to happen... **

**Unfortunately I shall not be able to update until next weekend...cuz I'm going to THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF HARRY POTTER! :D**

**I'm SO EXCITED! and hope to get lots and lots and lots of insperation...so hopefully I shall update next weekend...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do believe it is quite aparent that I sadly do not own Harry Potter *sigh* though I really wish I did...I sadly also do not own copious amounts of pudding, twisted ideas with whipped cream, or intricate plots and schemes...although I do own an ipod if it counts for anything...yeah I thought not...**

**WARNING: yes this does just so happen to be slash...if you do not like it read with caution...and don't hate me for life :)**

**ENJOY! :) and PLEASE REVIEW! they make my day SUNNY and BRIGHT :) and then I write more and plot more and people are happy... **

**Thanks to CutieCake-the-TeaTimeAuthor for reviewing! You made my day! :D **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2- Chocolate Pudding, Cake, and Whipped Cream<span>**

Harry awoke from his very manly faint in the compartment with Ron and Hermione, who were basically sitting in each other's laps. "Oh good," he groaned, "So it never happened."

"Uh, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry noticed her lips were quite red and her shirt kinda rumpled. Weird, he thought. "What happened? Malfoy kinda just carried you in here, laid you down and then left."

Harry groaned in agony. He buried his face in his arms and curled up in a ball, mumbling an incoherent answer to Hermione's question. "What was that Harry dear? I could quite catch that." Ron said condescendingly with a manly flutter of the eyelashes.

"Draco's a Veela and he says I'm his mate." Harry muttered, gritting his teeth.

Hermione shrieked and nearly fell out of her chair, while Ron just sat there a bemused and rather impressed expression on his face. "WOW HARRY! You are SO lucky!" Hermione squealed.

Harry, who had just taken a drink from an Eco-friendly BPA-Free water bottle he just happened to have with him, choked on said water and started coughing in shock. "WHAT! I. Am. Not. Lucky." he growled through gritted teeth. "Draco. Fucking. Malfoy. Thinks. I'm. His. Mate. How is that lucky?"

"Well Harry, wizard Veela mates are really rare. You have to be, like, super ultra powerful to be one." Ron said, staring at Harry in awe. "Plus you'll be bonded to something as beautiful as a Veela, which is basically every wizard and magical creatures dream. The only things better than Veela in sex appeal are Sirens (mermaids located along the East Coast of America) and Seraphim." Ron explained, a dreamy look on his face.

Hermione punched him in the arm and scowled, making Ron blush slightly. "So Harry," she said. "Whatever are you going to do?"

"Um, I dunno. I mean it's MALFOY after all, even if he's supposed to be my Veela mate. His father KINDA wants to hand me over to Voldemort, which is kinda a set-back although not really. And I mean I GUESS his hair IS really nice." Harry thought for a moment, when suddenly a thought appeared in his mind, making the invisible light bulb above his head shine on bright and clear. The idea was just that magnificent.

"Well you see, guys. While I was across the hall trying to get Malfoy to stop picking on First Years, ours eyes met and next thing I knew I was kinda getting snogged to death by Draco Malfoy." he explained connivingly. Ron let out an involuntary squawk and fell out of his chair. Hermione gasped and looked freakishly intrigued.

"He didn't!" Ron gasped. Harry nodded and Ron flopped around on the floor some more.

"Was it good?" Hermione asked, looking interested.

Harry blushed. "Hermione!" he gasped, appalled.

"What? It's an honest question. I mean if you're going to bond with him and all..." she trailed off at the scandalized expression on Harry's face.

"Yah well, I decided that Malfoy needs to be taught a lesson. Let's say that I decide to be his mate. Then I just lead him on for a bit, pretending that I actually don't like him even if I do. Wait until he gets so desperate that he is forceful and angry with me and THEN we can do stuff. I mean he IS pretty damn sexy when he's angry." Harry explained, grinning evilly.

"Oh he's gonna go ballistic if he finds out, but that's the point right? The more sexually frustrated the better right?" Ron said, grinning along with Harry. They weren't best friends for nothing after all.

"Right. I can't just LET him have me. I mean, what kind of reputation would that give me, just giving myself to a Slytherin. He has to take me, forcefully." Harry said, eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Quite literally." Hermione grumbled.

"What was that?" Ron asked, grinning, although he pretty much already knew.

"Oh, nothing!" Hermione said innocently. "So what happened besides the snogging or was that it?" she asked quickly.

Harry laughed."That wasn't even the worst of it." Harry continued, still looking quite appalled at Hermione, who was nonplussed. "So after said snogging incident happened, said Veela yelled at his giant minions for not bashing me over the head with something. Said minions then went on to expand that their reason behind the lack of bashing was that Draco had said to do it only in the case of a non-hot and sexy stud being his mate. According to said minion I now fit the category for 'hot and sexy stud'" Harry said, looking quite horrified.

"But that's wonderful!" Hermione squealed, beaming. "I of course knew you always looked great, but if Crabbe and Goyle-the best leading experts on Slytherin fashion, besides Malfoy of course-think you are then you definitely are. All you need are some new glasses, some shoes, a new wardrobe..." Ron rolled his eyes at Harry as Hermione continued the list of everything she thought Harry would need to truly qualify as a 'Slytherin approved hot and sexy stud'.

Draco was having a very hard time with his self control. One side of him knew that he had to stay in his own compartment and refrain from ravishing Potter senseless, while the other side wanted to do just that. And to tell you the truth, he really couldn't tell which side was the Veela. The feeling of Potters lips on his, with his hands running through his hair and on Draco's back was unbelievable. And that was without his Veela power.

For the rest of the summer after learning about his Veela-ness, Draco had practiced controlling his powers. He knew that they could accidentally flair up, especially if he got angry, but he knew he would be able to turn them on and off when he wanted to. And of course he knew that it would make the kisses to come even more spectacular.

_If there are more kisses to come_, Draco reminded himself. He banged his head against the back of the seat in frustration. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks. They couldn't wait until Pansy and Blaise arrived-that was in a half an hour. Neither of the henchmen knew if they would survive that long.

Harry was a happy man-wizard when he got onto the carriages to take them up to the school. He had escaped the compartment without being seen by the blonde, and he was looking forward to the feast. He really hoped there was pudding...

"So Harry," Neville said. He and Luna were in the carriage with him. "I heard a very interesting tale about you and Malfoy from this Ginger over here..." he trailed off. Harry glared at him, then at Ron.

"Does everyone need to know about this?" Harry grumbled. The others laughed.

"So whatcha gonna do about it?" Luna asked him. "Veela mates are very rare, even rarer than the Crumplehorned Snorkack." she added on dreamily.

Harry sighed. "Deal with it I guess." He replied. Hermione just smirked at him knowingly, but they hurriedly dropped the subject. Soon enough they had arrived at the doors of the school and were in the Entrance Hall.

Of course, because fate is just so cruel, the group of Gryffindors plus one Ravenclaw just happened to get the door to the Great Hall at the same time as a group of Slytherins. As the two groups collided, Harry looked up and his eyes met grey ones that looked at him with a deep hunger.

Harry licked his lips absentminded at the sight of Draco. Promptly he found himself pushed up the wall...again, with Draco thoroughly ravishing his mouth. It was with great will and a sly thought in his mind that Harry pulled away and punched Draco in the stomach.

"THAT'S for kissing me!" Harry barked. "and THAT'S for saying I'm your mate." he finished with a slap to Draco's cheek. Then Harry whirled around and proceeded into the Hall, Ron and Hermione hot on his heels.

"What was THAT about, mate?" Ron asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy can't just kiss me whenever he wants to, he needs to learn that." Harry said severely.

"Whatever you say, mate." Ron replied.

Harry groaned. "Please don't say that word one more time." Ron just laughed and smiled at his best friend. The feast began with the sorting as usual and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Then of course Dumbledore stood up to give the normal announcements like banning all Weasley Wizard Wheezes products and reminding everyone that the Forbidden Forest was strictly off limits, and then continuing with Hogsmead information.

Nothing truly interesting enough worth writing about happened until Dumbledore announced the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. It wasn't really what happened that made it interesting, it was the lack of something happening. For it would seem that the new Professor was not at the school yet. Dumbledore looked around, and finding the new professor's chair to indeed be empty, looked quite bemused and a tad bit disappointed. At that very moment of confusion a black owl flew through the Hall and fluttered to a halt in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore took the scroll that the owl held in its beak and read it, smiling widely when he finished. The owl hooted and flew out of the Hall into the night.

"Students of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore shouted brightly, "It would seem that your new Professor got a bit held up and shall be arriving shortly. So without further ado because I can practically hear all your growling stomachs, let the feast begin!" and with that the plates before the students filled with an assortment of wonderful and delicious foods.

Immediately, Ron dug into a plate filled with chicken wings and piled about 5 onto his plate, followed by a mountain of mashed potatoes, and a giant helping of sweet rolls. Harry, who could never possibly eat as much as Ron, decided upon eating some Sheppard's pie with some mini red potatoes. "So," a voice asked Harry from somewhere about his left. "I heard a little story about you and Malfoy." Dean said, grinning when Harry's face turned red.

"Does EVERYONE know by now?" Harry groaned, burying his head in his hands. Neville, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus laughed heartily and nodded.

"Yeah basically." Dean replied, still grinning. "We just wondered if it was true and if we got the details right."

"And what details were those?" Harry sighed, resigned to the fact that everyone in the whole school would know about him and that bloody Veela by the next morning.

"Well," Dean said quietly, making the others around them lean in in order to hear, "I heard some Ravenclaws talking about them seeing you in a train compartment, pushed up against a wall by one Draco Malfoy, being thoroughly and completely ravished, and they added something about you seeming to like it…" Dean trailed off, looking triumphant at Harry's red face and attempt to hide under the table.

"Yes." Harry said weakly, having been pulled from beneath the table by Seamus. "That's about what happened. Draco sodding Malfoy believes himself to be a Veela and me to be his mate. Joy." Harry said sarcastically.

"Why but that's wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed, making Harry gasp and splutter at her.

"And HOW, may I ask, is Draco sodding Malfoy under the delusion that he's a Veela and I'm his mate wonderful?" Harry asked angrily, completely and utterly bewildered and hurt that everyone seemed to think this turn of events wonderful except for him.

"It's not a delusion, mate." Ron piped up from across the table where Hermione had finally gotten him to take a short break from eating. "He really is a Veela, just look for yourself." He said, gesturing with a fork towards the Slytherin table. Harry and those around him turned to look at the Slytherin table, and mainly, the Slytherin that all the other Slytherins were basically drooling over.

Harry felt a small twinge of jealous rage at the sight of so many people drooling over Draco. "Okay, so Draco's a Veela." Harry said, turning back to his own table in resignation, "But he's still under the delusion of me being his mate." He said in a tone of finality.

"Nuh uh, mate." Ron said shaking his head, Dean and Seamus shaking their head along with him. "When you two were at it in front of the Great Hall, you could tell. You're his mate Harry, whether you like it or not. But don't worry you'll like it eventually, and sooner rather than later I'm guessing." Ron added, looking smug.

"And why is that?" Harry asked playfully. Ron just grinned in return and shook his head. There were some topics that could only be discussed in the privacy of their dorm room. Harry just smiled back, understanding, and turned to look back at the Slytherin table. Training his eye on the blonde Slytherin, Harry was quite surprised at what he was eating. Before Draco sat a plate filled with chocolate pudding, a piece of chocolate cake, and a mountain of whipped cream. "Hey Hermione," Harry asked, "Do Veelas really like dessert or something?" Hermione just looked at him in confusion, so Harry gestured over to Draco at the Slytherin table who was digging into the puddle of pudding.

"I think they DO really like sweets." Hermione said slowly, "I think it's something to do with their Veela allure being fed by sugar." Harry nodded and went back to looking at his mate- ur, the blonde Slytherin.

As if he could feel Harry's gaze, Draco looked up and their eyes met. Slowly, Draco looked from Harry to the whipped cream. Harry, whipped cream, Harry, whipped cream, his gaze went. Then he licked his lips, making Harry gulp. Luckily, at that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened with a thud.

All the students turned and gasped as a silvery wolf came padding into the Hall, eyes shining mysteriously. It made its way up to the Professor's table, where Dumbledore had rose with a smile. It was when the wolf had reached the table when Harry noticed the trail of bloody paw prints it had left in its wake. "Students!" Dumbledore boomed brightly, "I would like to welcome to Hogwarts Nellie Ultor, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The students gasped as the wolf shook itself and in a moment where it had been stood a women dressed in black.

The women, alright she really couldn't have been older than 18, smiled at Dumbledore. "Thank you Headmaster." She said with a nod of her head in respect. Dumbledore nodded back and motioned for her to sit in the seat next to Severus Snape. Harry watched the teen closely as she sat and Snape whispered something to her. She laughed and shook her head. "It'll heal in time." She whispered to Snape, who didn't seem convinced, but dropped the matter.

Harry turned to Ron to find him gaping at the new Professor. "What?" Harry hissed, all thoughts of Veelas and Slytherins suddenly gone from his mind.

"I've heard about her." Ron said in shock. "My father told me about her. She has a huge reputation at the Ministry."

"So she's from there then? Just wonderful." Hermione said coldly. "At least she must be a good witch then."

"No." Ron said shaking his head. "She's not from the Ministry. She has a great reputation for avoiding capture for so long. She's supposedly the daughter of Mars Ultor."

"The Roman God?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"No. The Dark Wizard. The Romans just named their God after him. He was alive for hundreds of years, although no one knows how it was that he lived so long. She's supposedly his and the Dark witch Morgana's offspring." Ron explained, looking worried.

"But that's impossible." Hermione said, shaking her head. "Those two have been dead for over a hundred years and she can't be more that 18 years old."

"My father said that she's a shape-shifter and doesn't age normally due to her ancestry. Mars was a Warlock and Morgana a Shape-shifter and those two races are not supposed to breed. My father says that she's what happens when they do. The Ministry has been looking for her for centuries, but she keeps on disappearing. Supposedly she's a huge supporter of You-Know-Who." Ron finished. The three looked up at the Head Table in awe, but the teen looked normal. Her and Snape were deep in conversation and seemed to be arguing about something. Judging by her smile, Harry was guessing that she was winning the debate.

"It's not like Dumbledore would ever hire someone the Ministry wanted without good reason. Maybe she isn't the one your father was telling you about." Harry said with finality. Ron looked at him skeptically, but saw that the subject was beyond discussion.

"So, about your Veela…" Dean reminded everyone, making Harry groan again. The Gryffindors around him grinned at each other. Poor Harry, he really didn't stand a chance.

Draco was very surprised when he saw who the new Professor was. Of course he knew her, she had been to the Manor many times with his father's other "business partners". Draco was distracted from his thoughts of the new teacher by Pansy, who had turned the conversation towards the weird captivation that everyone seemed to have with him.

"So, Dray, why is it again that half the table seems to be drooling over you?" She asked as she pushed one of the mentioned First-years off her arm and stuck out her tongue in disgust at the amount of drool said First-Year had produced there.

"I told you, I'm a Veela. According to my father I am trying to attract my mate and so I am unconsciously letting off a little of my Veela allure. This means that those who are most susceptible will be drawn in and attracted to me, hence the drooling. Obviously First-Years have no self-control." He added with obvious contempt.

"And your mate's POTTER?" Pansy said in disbelief. Draco nodded weakly and covered his face. "Well I GUESS it could be worse." Draco looked up in shock, "I mean at least he's good looking, and a guy."

"WHAT!" Draco gasped, not believing she had just said that.

"Well it's true Dray." Blaise Zabini added helpfully, "Why if he wasn't your mate I would TOTALLY try to get my hands on that wonderful man-wizard." He said, looking over at the Gryffindor table and licking his lips.

"Hands off." Draco growled, making Zabini smirk. Realizing what he had just said, Draco tried to change the subject. "And since when have YOU thought that about Saint Potter anyway Blaise?" Draco shot at him.

Blaise just smirked knowingly, "Not until now my friend. This summer must have done him wonders, boy are you a lucky Veela. Although you're gonna have to act quick, Drake, or you're gonna loose him." He pointed out as Seamus started to talk to Harry, a seductive look in his eye.

"CRAP!" Draco growled, but he forced himself to remain calm. After all he DIDN'T even LIKE Potter, that was all the Veela-ness, nothing else. NOTHING!

"Come on Blaise stop teasing him." Pansy said, rolling her eyes at the two of them.

"I don't need to act quick, Zabini. He's MY mate and NO ONE else is EVER going to get their hands on him." Draco growled, glaring at Blaise.

Blaise just grinned back. "And I thought you didn't even like Potter?" he said playfully, smirking when Draco realized what he had just said.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Draco groaned. "Stupid Veela-ness!" His friends just grinned at him.

Pansy yawned, noticing that most of the Hall was emptying. "Come on you guys I thinks it's time for bed." She said. The others nodded their heads in compliance and got up. Draco looked over to where Potter and his friends were sitting and smiled devilishly as he saw them stand up to leave. The two groups got to the big doors at the same time (who said fate was nice?) and Draco took his chance to make eye contact at Harry and lick his lips seductively. Harry looked at him, raising his eyebrows suggestively and quickly glanced at a darkened corridor, tilting his head slightly and hoping that Draco got the message. Draco cocked an eyebrow in confusion and Harry smiled. He nodded his head to the corridor again and mouthed the words 'Ten tonight', before he turned and followed his friends up to the corridor. He sincerely hoped that Draco hadn't seen his smirk and mischievous smile before he had left.

Upon arrival in Gryffindor Tower Harry and Ron bade Hermione goodnight (Ron's goodnight involved a LOT more than Harry's did...) before scrambling up to their Dorm Room. Harry lay in bed a while, just thinking. "So Harry, what're you and the Ferret doing at Ten tonight?" Seamus, who had just walked in, asked with a sly grin.

Harry groaned. "Oh shut up Seamus!" he said, face turning a nice shade of pink.

"What?" Seamus asked innocently, "A guy's liable to be curious, yes?"

Harry just rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah Harry." Ron said from where he was lying on his own bed. "I bet we'd ALL like to know what's going down between you and Ferret Boy." he said, matching Seamus's sly grin.

"Pants, probably." Neville said nonchalantly. Everyone gaped at him in shock, which caused him great confusion. "What?" he asked, quite perplexed.

Harry just looked appalled at the lot of them. "NOTHING is going down!" he said, rolling his eyes. "Except Draco Malfoy, that is." he said slyly.

"So what ARE you going to do, mate?" Ron asked, making Harry shoot a glare at him for using that word again. Ron just smirked back and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

Harry sighed and grinned mischievously. "Let's just say that Draco Malfoy will get what's been coming for him for a long time. And he's not going to like it." The others just looked at him in confusion. "I'm going to tease him you idiots." Harry said bluntly.

A resounding "oh" of understanding went through the room, followed by multiple matching evil grins.

Harry grinned back. "Let's just say that by the end of the month Draco Malfoy's gonna want me so badly he won't be able to control himself." Harry said, lying back on his bed. "What time is it?" he asked the room in general.

"About 9:45." Dean answered helpfully.

Harry got up, taking off his robes and tossing them on his bed. "Well it looks like I'd better be off." he said with a grin. "The Ferret awaits." he winked to his dorm mates and waggled his eyebrows before turning to leave.

"Make the Ferret beg Harry." Ron said, making Harry laugh and smirk.

"He stands no chance." Harry tossed over his shoulder as he left to the sound of laughter. Quietly, Harry walked down to the corridor he had gestured to earlier. He leaned against the wall in the shadows, making sure he couldn't be seen. He waited.

Draco hurried up to his dorm room as soon as he reached the Slytherin Common room in order to escape the horrendous amounts of drool. Unfortunately, two minutes after he had thrown himself onto his bed he had to toss Queenie Greengrass out of it. About ten minutes later he threw out Millicent Boulstrode and tried to clean his mind of the sight of her in lingerie. After having to stun and throw out a Slytherin 4th year he put the strongest locking spells he could on the door and fell asleep.

Draco awoke to the sound of his dorm mates swearing at the top of their lungs for him to "Open the damn door!". Draco chuckled to himself and got up to take down all his locking spells. They were pretty fabulous if he did say so himself.

Once able to, Blaise threw open the door and stormed in, flopping down on his bed and glaring at Draco. "Next time let us in first." he growled.

Draco just laughed. "At least you didn't have to suffer the sight of Boulstrode practically naked." he shot at Blaise.

Blaise shuddered and grinned at Draco. "Guess I should be thanking you then." he said.

Draco just smirked. "What time is it anyway?" he asked.

"A little after five-to-nine. Why?" Crabbe answered helpfully.

"SHIT!" Draco helped. "Potter's gonna be pissed!" he scrambled out of his bed and hurried to the door.

"Go get him tiger." Theodore Nott said as Draco raced out. The other boys laughed.

"Draco doesn't stand a chance." Blaise said with a laugh and smile. "Not a chance."

_The fucking Ferret's late_, Harry thought with a grumble. Then he heard quick footsteps approaching him and his scowl turned into a grin. _Here comes the fun!_

Draco slowed outside the darkened corridor, calming and slowing his breathing. To his surprise it looked as though Potter was late too. _Oh great_, he thought, _I ran and looked like an idiot for nothing_. He stood against a wall and folded his arms, facing the entrance to the corridor.

"You're late." a silky voice came from behind Draco. He shivered and turned around, but found only darkness. He left the wall and took a step forward; gaze trying to penetrate the darkness that he knew contained Harry.

"I fell asleep." Draco snapped, irritated that his MATE wouldn't show himself.

"Oh did you now?" Harry said silkily. "And did you dream?" he purred. Harry could see through the darkness as Draco's face turned red. Harry grinned in triumph; the blonde didn't stand a chance. "What did you dream about Draco?" Harry said, half purr, half hiss.

Draco stuttered, turning red again. There was, after all, a reason why he hadn't opened the door for his mates when he first heard them. "Um-I-that is." he stuttered.

Suddenly Draco felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a tongue flick against his ear. "Did you dream about this?" Harry purred, making Draco shiver as his breath ghosted over Draco's ear. Draco moaned quietly. He wanted his mate and he wanted him NOW!

Draco tried to turn around to see Harry, but Harry laughed and strengthened his hold. "None of that Draco." he hissed, grinning when Draco shivered again.

Draco, hating being teased like this when he wanted Potter so badly, turned angry. What did Potter think he was playing at? "You prick!" Draco hissed. "I want my mate and I want you NOW!" he growled. Draco shivered in fear this time when he heard Harry laugh.

Harry flicked his tongue against Draco's ear again, grinning when Draco groaned. He nipped Draco's earlobe and hissed, "I'm not your mate, Malfoy." Then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview: Sorry there is none...TBA! :) it'll be a SURPRISE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY Chapter 3! Finally! So I apologize for the obnoxiously long wait for this chapter. It's been way to many months since I touched this story so I finally sat down and wrote this whole entire chapter. Not very much happens in the chapter but then again not very much happens in this whole entire story. Hopefully it will be entertaining!**

**Also THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU ALL A LOT! so keep the reviews coming and perhaps the next chapter will apear in a more timely manner because I basically decide which story to continue depending on how many reviews said story gets. So the more reviews no matter how short or how random they are the faster the next chapter will apear! Yeah I know...I'm begging for reviews...it's sad it really is...**

**Anyways...**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope I don't own Harry Potter. Shocker I know. Nor do I own a Veela or mater plans of awesomeness.**

**WARNING: SLASH...enough said. **

**Enjoy! :D and REVIEW! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Not So Sneaky Schemes<span>**

Draco didn't sleep a wink that night, but when morning came he had a malicious plan of epic proportions in place and carefully thought out. Or so he thought.

That morning he carefully picked out his clothes, or at least more carefully than he normally did. With his Veela looks Malfoy knew he would look good in everything, but he wanted to look especially good today. You see it was all part of his malicious plot. He had to look as irresistible as possible so that there was no way Potter could resist him. Then finally Potter would realize that he wanted Malfoy and would bend over backward to fulfill his every whim.

Or so Malfoy imagined it would play out.

Harry woke up that morning well rested and insanely happy. Step two in his ingenious plan "Get Draco Malfoy As Sexually Frustrated As Possible" was going swimmingly.

In fact, Harry was currently pulling on a pair of rather tight pants paired with a rather tight dark green shirt. It really brought out his eyes. Harry knew for a fact that he looked utterly irresistible. Especially since Seamus had made many comments about how gorgeous he looked in the first five minutes that he had seen Harry.

For once Harry was glad that his aunt and uncle had made him do hard gardening that summer. Instead of being incredibly skinny he had gotten some wonderfully toned arm muscles and very nice abdominal muscles as well. It all factored together into a very bad situation for Draco Malfoy.

Oh this was going to be fun.

:::::::::

Draco walked into the Great Hall, smooth as all get out, and promptly started drooling. The subject of the drooling sat at the Gryffindor table talking animatedly to a sandy haired Irishman. Draco promptly decided that said Irishman was going to die.

Unfortunately Draco was unable to take action on his newly formulated plan "Kill Seamus Finnegan" because his wonderful friends quickly pushed him over to the Slytherin table. Draco made sure that he sat facing the Gryffindor's table so he could partake in his new favorite activity: Potter watching.

Harry grinned when he saw Malfoy walk into the Great Hall and he immediately started a conversation with the flirtatious Seamus Finnegan. He would never admit it of course, but currently Harry found it very hard to draw his gaze away from the blonde haired Slytherin. He was absolutely stunning. Today he wore a grey shirt that hugged his figure perfectly with a pair of nicely cut black trousers.

Harry had to fight to not keep on turning around to look at the gorgeous blonde, but he managed it. It was especially hard because he could feel Malfoy's eyes on the back of his head.

Smirking, Harry whispered something to Seamus before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall, making sure to not turn around and look at the Slytherin table. He slipped out the doors and walked across the Entrance Hall to sit in a shadowed alcove. He grinned as a minute later Draco slipped through the doors and looked around the Entrance Hall.

Draco had seen Harry whisper to Finnegan and felt a rush of possessive jealousy flow through him. He watched as Harry walked out of the Great Hall and waited a few seconds before saying a hurried excuse to his friends and stalking out of the hall after Potter. He paused in the Entrance Hall and looked around, unable to locate the dark-haired Gryffindor.

Harry laughed to himself as he watched Malfoy look around, unable to find him. He waited until Malfoy's back was turned and stood up, moving into the light and leaning sexily against the wall. "Malfoy." he said tersely.

The Veela jumped and whirled around. Harry watched in amusement as Draco's eyes raked over his body. The blonde was so infatuated with him, and Harry would soon have him wrapped around his finger.

"Potter." the Veela replied breathily, walking slowly forwards. Harry smirked, standing his ground, watching as Malfoy came closer. He was in total control; or so he hoped.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow at Draco.

Draco paused, unsure of what to do. The Veela side of him wanted to jump Potter right then and there, but the wizard in him was screaming that there was a chance Potter may not enjoy that. "Nothing." he said, choosing the safe answer.

"Nothing?" Harry drawled, smirking. "Are you sure about that?"

Draco spluttered, scrambling for an answer. "Yes." He finally settled on.

"Very well." Harry said, slightly disappointed that Draco had managed to keep his cool. He would just have to try harder to break the blonde next time. "See you." He said curtly, sweeping past the stunned Malfoy and into the Great Hall.

Malfoy stood there a moment before cursing under his breath and following Harry back into the Great Hall. _That boy needs to be taught a lesson,_ he thought angrily. _Something he'll never forget, something that will make him wish he was mine, something…but what?_ He wondered. For the rest of breakfast Draco planned some more, making a couple tweaks to his master scheme of awesomeness. He was silent, watching Potter the whole entire time, cursing under his breath as a new wave of jealousy overtook him every time the Gryffindor leaned over to talk to Seamus. Draco needed to work on his "Kill Seamus Finnegan" plot.

:::::::::

Harry grinned widely as he saw the shock of blonde hair coming down the corridor towards the Potion's classroom. He had been waiting, chatting amiably with Ron and Hermione and describing to them his master plan, for quite some time now and was beginning to worry that Malfoy wouldn't show up. But of course the Slytherin would never skip his favorite class with his favorite teacher. Then again he really had no idea as to what Harry had in store for him.

Draco contemplated running away in fear as he approached the Potion's classroom and saw two matching malicious smirks greeting him. He really did not like the look on Potter's two friends' faces. Not at all. With a great amount of will Draco stalked over to Harry, leaning against the wall next to the brunette. He felt Harry tense up and smirked—well at least he was making Potter uncomfortable. "Potter." He hissed in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered involuntarily and glared at the blonde standing next to him. "Sod off Malfoy." He hissed back. Shifting slightly, Harry moved ever so slightly over so their hips bumped. He felt Draco tense up next to him and smirked inwardly. Malfoy had to restrain himself from pushing his mate against the wall and ravishing him senseless, but he managed to just lean slightly against Harry.

"Get OFF me Malfoy!" Harry shouted suddenly, pushing Draco away. Draco stumbled, almost falling and Harry saw hurt flash briefly across Malfoy's face, but that look was quickly replaced with a look of anger and hate. He _plays the part well, I've got to hand him that_, Harry thought in amusement.

"I wasn't on you, Potter." Draco snarled back at him. "As much as you wish I was all over you that will never happen." He said with a look of disgust at Harry.

Harry grinned. "Yes you were Malfoy, you were leaning against me. I know you're attracted to me, but I'd love if you kept your dirty little Veela hands off of me." He said, smirking as Draco's face turned red in anger. An angry Draco Malfoy he could deal with, and he would happily deal with it if the blonde always looked THAT hot while angered. To Harry's joy-erm I meant horror, yes horror…of course-Draco launched himself at Harry, who pushed back so that they tumbled onto the floor.

There was a brief scuffle where Draco ended up straddling Harry's hips, holding the brunette's hands above his head, pinned against the ground. Everyone watching thought that it was quite a sexy hold and wouldn't have been surprised if the fight suddenly turned into a make-out session—especially with Malfoy's latest track record when it came to Harry Potter. Unfortunately they were all saved from seeing two hot guys going at each other by the telltale thud of Professor Snape's boots and the dangerous sweep of his long, billowing dark robes. He looked especially formidable on this fine day.

"Potter, Draco, what the devil do you think you're doing!" Snape bellowed coldly as his gaze settled on the two teens who seemed about to either beat the crap out of each other or start snogging passionately. He really did not want to see either of the two options. Quickly Draco scrambled off of Harry and there was an audible sigh of disappointment as the surrounding students realized that they would not be seeing two hot teenage boys ravishing each other.

"Erm…" Draco started, unsure how he could explain this, especially when he was rather distracted by Harry, who was still lying on the ground in quite a seductive pose. Or at least it seemed rather seductive to Draco. Although currently anything Harry did seemed rather seductive and sexy to Draco, so we should not base how Harry looked on what he thinks.

"I do not permit rough housing or whatever the heck you two were doing outside of my classroom. I do not care, Draco, that you believe Potter to be your mate, you will not be seducing him outside my classroom. It would seem you are just as hopeless at seduction as your father was. Detention, both of you, Friday night, my office." He finished, sweeping through the door into the classroom. The rest of the students swept in after him and Harry didn't even bother to look at Draco. He had felt all he needed when the blonde was sitting on him.

Ron and Hermione sat next to each other and Harry sat behind them with Seamus. He glanced over across the room to where Draco was sitting with Blaise and saw the blonde glaring daggers at Seamus. The blonde really was too easy to provoke and manipulate, especially when he seemed unable to resist anything dark haired, green eyed, and named Harry Potter.

Snape swept dangerously up to the front of the class and waved a wand at the board. "Today we will be working in pairs on a very tricky potion, the name of which you will never be able to pronounce. Therefore I will not bother telling it to you. This potion is so tricky that there is no way I will let you work in the pairs that you have chosen, plus Malfoy and Potter always have to be paired up. It's a rule. So I will be pairing you up as I see fit." Snape told them. Draco groaned as he realized that what Snape said was true, he and Harry DID always seem to be paired up in potions so it was like an unwritten rule. Snape swept through the room, pairing off the students. "Granger you'll work with Parkinson. Weasley with Theodore Nott—have fun with that. Potter and Malfoy obviously. Crabbe work with Goyle because no matter what you'll both do great. Longbottom go with Bulstode, and Thomas you can work with Greengrass. Oh and Finnegan work with Zabini. You all may begin."

Harry rolled his eyes as he saw Snape pair every Gryffindor up with a Slytherin. Typical Snape, although he guessed it could have been worse, at least there weren't more students in this class. Plus Snape had just given him the perfect opportunity to drive Malfoy crazy. Harry switched seats with Blaise Zabini, seeing as Malfoy didn't make any indication of ever moving from his seat. In fact he was currently starring broodingly into space before him like he was about to be handed his greatest fear—which, in a way, he was. Since he was not looking at Harry he missed the triumphant smirk that appeared on the brunette's face before quickly morphing into a predatory smile. If he had, Draco would have run from the room in horror. But he didn't, so the blonde just continued to sit there, awaiting his terrible doom.

Harry quickly flipped to the page in his book that was written on the board and scanned it quickly. Wow, he thought_, I really wouldn't have been able to pronounce that word. I thought Snape was just being lazy._ He glanced down the list of ingredients and grimaced; he really hated having to use dried blood and unicorn toenails. There were a couple other ingredients on that list that Harry had never heard of, but he was positive he would not like them. _I wonder what this potion does_, he wondered idly as he walked over to the store cupboard to get the ingredients. After picking up the seemingly random jars he sat down next to Malfoy, who hadn't moved an inch, nor had he even acknowledged Harry's presence.

However, Harry didn't just sit down. No, just sitting down would have been way too boring for Harry Potter, so he sat down extra close to Draco. Like so close that he was invading Draco's person space and all space-bubbles would have been popped. This definitely got Malfoy's attention and he flinched, turning to glare angrily at Harry. "What do you think you're doing Potter." He growled threateningly.

"Nothing." Harry replied with a smirk. "Just starting on this potion is all. Would you like to help me?" he asked, practically breathing down Draco's neck.

Malfoy flinched again and scowled at himself. What was he doing being afraid of Saint Potter? It's not like the Golden Boy would ever do anything to him. Draco shook off his feeling of unease and started helping Harry with the potion. After five minutes Draco was very happy he did because otherwise their cauldron probably would have exploded at least three times. Even so, their potion was not at the perfect shade of lime green that it was supposed to be at this point in time. Draco blamed Harry for invading his personal bubble and driving his Veela side absolutely crazy.

Draco clenched his teeth as Harry accidentally brushed his wrist, sending heat rushing through Draco's body. Then two minutes later he growled softly as Harry's leg rubbed against his as the brunette reached over to grab the newt tales and start chopping them. Draco couldn't help but notice the beautiful way in which Potter's fingers curled around the knife and wonder if… _GAH NO DRACO!_ He yelled at himself. _You are NOT going to think about Potter and THAT in the same sentence! Or the same paragraph for the matter. Not even the same page actually. How about not even the same story. Yes you will NEVER think about Potter in that way EVER AGAIN! No matter what that Veela wants. Not even if the Veela would really like to throw Potter down on that table and-NO NOT AGAIN!_ Draco growled in frustration and ground his teeth. He hated his life. Hated it. And it was only going to get worse, but of course HE didn't know that.

Harry chuckled softly to himself as he watched Draco get increasing frustrated; he really was a master at tormentation. Harry prided himself on knowing how to use just the right amount of flirting and touching and innuendos to make it seem like he wasn't doing it on purpose while still getting Draco to think about it. Plus he really was having way too much fun with it, but he had to deal with the Veela somehow, right? He glanced at the clock and saw that to his surprise they only had ten minutes left in the class. For the first time ever Potions class had gone quickly! Harry studied their potion carefully—at this point in time in the instructions it said that their potion should be a deep blood red, but theirs seemed to be more like the color of theater blood. _Well, it should be good enough, I hope_, Harry thought. He really didn't want another detention. _Although,_ a little voice in the back of his said, _detention WOULD be the perfect time to further the tormenting of a certain blonde. Ooooohhhh_, Harry thought, _yes that would be wonderful…although it IS detention with Snape, which can be extra nasty. But you can make Malfoy's life miserable_, the voice supplied helpfully. _And all you have to do is add just a little bit too much of the last ingredient!_ It finished hastily. _Well…_Harry thought, not really having a good reason not to do what the voice in his head was telling him.

With a quick look at the Veela next to him Harry carefully dumped in too much of the honey nectar. Their potion quivered ominously before settling and turning a deep purple. To Harry's utter horror that was exactly the shade of purple that it was supposed to be! He had failed! Unfortunately at this time Snape was walking around the room, collecting everyone's vials of potion, and as Harry watched the Potion's Master Draco sneakily filled their vial with the perfect potion.

"Amazing, Potter. You for once managed to produce an acceptable potion, obviously due to Mr. Malfoy's help. For this reason I am giving you both detention next week on Friday as well, since you obviously cheated." Snape drawled at them both. Harry heard Draco gasp in shock next to him and couldn't help but grin as Snape walked away. Life must really hate blonde gits.

:::::::::

The rest of the day passed with Malfoy abandoning his plans of seduction and instead spending all his time avoiding Harry. Likewise, Harry spent most of his day in an absolutely bouncy mood as he tried to provoke Malfoy at every chance he could. He even went so far as to take the Maurader's Map out and stalk Draco Malfoy's dot. By dinner time Harry was quite tired of trying to shadow the boy who would run away for dear life in the opposite direction every time he caught sight of a head of raven black hair, but he couldn't have been in a better mood. And things were just going to get better.

Draco was tired and in an absolutely foul mood. And he really wanted to stab something…or someone. _Yes_, he thought, _stabbing someone would definitely be better. Especially if that someone was a Gryffindor with annoyingly messy hair and gorgeous green eyes. NO! _Draco mentally scolded himself for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. _Potter's eyes ARE NOT gorgeous_. His Veela side was currently craving his mate, while his wizard side was screaming at it to just SHUT THE HELL UP and to STOP drooling over Harry SODDING Potter!

Dejectedly, Draco trudged down to the Great Hall for dinner trailed by his faithful cronies Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise, and of course Pansy. He walked through the doors and his gaze immediately snapped to the brunette sitting at the Gryffindor table. As if he could automatically sense whenever Draco's eyes were on his, Harry turned, gaze locking onto Draco's. Harry grinned, licking his lips and all of Draco's blood rushed southward. _Stupid sodding Veela_, Draco thought angrily as he quickly rushed over to the Slytherin table, cheeks burning.

Throwing himself down on the bench with a dramatic sigh, Draco scowled at Blaise, who had taken the seat across from him and who was currently laughing his arse off. "Oh shut UP Blaise!" he growled threateningly.

Blaise grinned widely and finally stopped laughing histerically. "So, Draco, you still don't want Potter do you?" he said casually, smirking as Malfoy's eyes narrowed at him.

"No I don't. What's it to you?" Draco asked, voice a barely contained growl.

"Oh, just curious." Blaise said with a cheeky grin. "Just wanted to know if he was still available, although," he paused, cocking his head at the Gryffindor table. "I should have been able to guess by the fact that you are currently not killing Finnegan."

Draco spun around, eyes ablaze and met the sight of Seamus Finnegan talking to Potter. Finnegan was talking to HIS, Draco Malfoy's, MATE! Finnegan was going to die! Draco had even gone so far as to stand up, eyes locking on the sandy haired Irishman before he finally came to his senses. Blaise was smirking widely at him as Draco turned back to the table and sat down stiffly. "I do not want Potter, Blaise." Draco said coldly. "Why would I want anyone with that disgusting tangle of hair and skinny arse anyways?"

Blaise laughed, winking at Pansy and Theodore Nott. "Oh we all know you do Malfoy, you're the only one in denial, but your Veela half knows what you really want. And his arse isn't skinny anymore Dray. In fact it is a rather nice arse, and don't forget it is normally clad in tight Quidditch leather." He ended with a grin, knowing he had caught Draco off guard.

Draco just looked at the other Slytherins with a dazed expression, his brain unable to process anything after "Potter" and "tight Quidditch leather". Against his will, Draco's mind called up some rather intriguing images of Harry, sweaty, wearing some rather nice leather pants, in the Quidditch locker rooms, about to- GAH! Malfoy mentally beat the crap out of his mind once again. His head was already sore and it was only the second day of him knowing his mate was Harry sodding Potter.

"Draco?" Pansy asked him with a smirk, finally drawing him out of a world that just contained Harry Potter clad in his Quidditch uniform.

"Yes?" Draco replied casually, trying to stop his cheeks from flushing. "What do you want Pans?"

"I just wanted to inform you that you are currently drooling and staring at the Gryffindor table, and that suddenly all the First Years are drooling all over you again." Pansy answered, gesturing to the puddles of drool that had formed by every First Year at their table.

"Oh." Draco said in surprise, tearing his eyes away from Harry, who to Draco's despair, although he would never admit it, wasn't even acknowledging the blonde's staring at him. "Sorry." With great effort Draco reined in his Veela allure and to his relief all the First Year's eyes became unglazed and they stopped drooling. Or at least drooling more than was natural.

With a sigh Draco dug into his piece of French Silk pie topped with whipped cream and chocolate chips. He really did like sweets, and to his joy it didn't seem to do anything against his gorgeous six pack. For the rest of the meal he steadfastly ignored the Gryffindor table, not even looking at Potter once. Okay so maybe he glanced at him once. Maybe twice. Alright so about every five minutes, but it could have been worse!

Harry was enjoying a very nice piece of Shepard's pie when he felt a wave of longing and attraction wash over him. He turned, glancing over at the Slytherin table and felt his eyes immediately glued on the blonde who seemed to have everyone's attention. It was then that Harry noticed the huge amounts of drooling First Years and realized that Malfoy must have unleashed some of his Veela Allure, which would of course be the cause of Harry finding Draco amazingly attractive. Of course.

"Oi, mate." Ron said, making Harry tear his eyes from the blonde to look at him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, almost sighing in relief as he felt the allure fade.

"Are you completely sure you aren't Malfoy's mate?" Ron asked. "I mean are you sure you don't want to be his mate." He added quickly. "I'm only saying that maybe you should think about you know, giving in before you drive that boy bat shit insane."

Harry looked at Ron like he had grown an extra head. "Are you saying you don't want me to drive the Ferret crazy? To torment him at every possible moment? Is that what you're saying?" he asked in complete shock.

Ron nodded, glancing over at the Slytherins. "It's not that I don't want you tormenting the Ferret but…well he's a Veela Harry. Eventually his want for his mate is going to overcome his Wizard side. He won't be able to control himself and he might…well…it could really hurt him actually." He explained.

"Since when have you been the expert on Veela?" Harry asked, quite impressed by the extent of Ron's knowledge.

Ron colored rather nicely, glancing at Hermione. "Well Hermione and I actually went to the library this afternoon while you were, well actually I don't know what you were doing. She told me most of this and would probably be telling you if she wasn't currently so absorbed in that book of hers." Here he paused to glare at Hermione, who didn't even look up from the giant tomb she was holding. "You see Harry, if you openly reject Malfoy he may actually go crazy and could possibly kill someone or even himself. It's what happens to Veela that go without their mates for too long. They NEED their mates, Harry, they are completely dependent on them. I'm just letting you know all the facts so you don't cause Malfoy to go on some murderous rampage killing everyone in the school." He finished with a deep breath.

Harry looked at Ron with wide eyes. "Wow…that is rather surprising. I don't know anything about Veelas actually, I just thought they were pretty people who can make other people fall head over heels in love with them." Harry looked over at the Slytherins to stare at the head of bleach blonde hair. "How will I know when he's beginning to lose the fight with his Veela side?" he asked.

"I dunno." Ron said with a shrug. "I guess you'll probably notice though. He'll probably look sickly or something and not be able to control his allure. Or he may just try to jump you or something."

"Do you really think I'd mind that?" Harry asked with a smirk. "I mean he's bloody gorgeous. There are a lot worse things in this world than getting ravished senseless by Draco Malfoy. Actually I can't think of anything I would want more than that now that I think about it."

Ron's eyes widened in horror. "I really did not need to know about your fantasies about Draco Malfoy, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Oh Ron, those aren't even my fantasies." His grin became ferocious. "Those are a lot worse." Ron's eyes widened even more if possible and he covered his ears.

"I'm not listening I'm not listening." He said, shaking his head. This got Hermione's attention and she finally turned to look at the two boys next to her.

"What'd you say Harry?" she asked, looking at Ron with a smirk.

"I was just informing Ron there of my many fantasies of what I hope will happen between me and Draco Malfoy because that blonde is just so damn sexy all the time." Harry said, smirking back at her.

Hermione grinned and wacked Ron in the back of the head. "Oh do stop that. Now Harry, I'd really like to hear this for myself…"

:::::::::

Draco made his escape from the Great Hall as soon as he could, making sure that the Golden Trio weren't anywhere near to leaving. He did NOT want a repeat of the last night, especially not when he was already this sexually frustrated. Draco wanted to hurt someone and he really wasn't in the mood to pick and chose who it was. With a snarl Draco stormed out of the Great Hall, Blaise and Pansy chasing after him, Crabbe and Goyle having been left still stuffing their faces at the table.

"Slow down Dray!" Pansy shouted after him, panting. Draco just growled softly in response and slowed down marginally. Finally Draco stopped and turned around, glaring at his two friends.

"What do you two want!" he snarled, practically spitting in rage. Blaise looked slightly cowed but Pansy just glared back undaunted.

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright. You just stormed out of the Great Hall looking thoroughly pissed off without telling us you were leaving." She shot at him, arms crossed defensively over her chest.

"Can't you tell Pansy? Obviously I'm fine. Perfect. Never been better in my life." Draco said sarcastically, scowling.

Pansy laughed. "Of course I can tell, Draco. Potter's messing with you and you don't like it, for obvious reasons." She said.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, anger momentarily forgotten. "For obvious reasons? And what would those reasons be?" he asked her.

"Because you are obviously head over heels for Potter, as much as you don't want to admit it. He's playing with you and you are getting jealous and possessive because you want Potter to be mine, and you're frustrated because he keeps on doing things that make you want him even more." She stated matter of factly. Draco gaped at her; how could she know so much? Pansy laughed at his expression. "Oh come on Draco, it's quite obvious to a girl. We know what it's like to want someone who pretends to not want us back. We are experts at reading body language and believe me, Potter may not be willing to except it yet, but I do believe that he wants you back. And badly too. He's just messing with you so that you'll make the first move. Resist Draco." She advised.

"And how in the blazes do I do that?" Draco snarled, angry again. He could feel his mate was close and he wanted him closer, but he knew that he should get away before Potter arrived to continue making his life hell.

This time it was Blaise who laughed. "How do you think, Draco? You beat him at his own game. Play him. If he wants you as much as you want him, which I do suspect is how it is, then he'll go crazy wanting you. Tease him, flirt with him, anger him, whatever you need to do in order to make him break. He's challenging you Draco, don't let him win." Blaise said with a smile and a pat on the back. Draco smiled back, already plotting again. And this time his plan would be a lot better than his last one…he hoped.

Feeling Potter getting closer, Draco pulled his two friends down to the dungeons and to the Common Room. Not a lot of people were around, the majority having gone to sleep due to the exhaustion of the first day of classes. Pansy yawned widely and gestured that they should be getting up to the dorms. Draco nodded and the three trooped up to the dorm rooms.

Blaise and Draco bid Pansy a quick good night and headed into their room. Draco was dead from exhaustion having spent the day dodging Potter and having his brain at war with itself. After getting changed and ready for sleeping Draco bid Blaise a good night and crawled into bed, closing the curtains around him.

He drifted off to dreams of dark haired Gryffindors and amazingly sneaky schemes of revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview: I don't know it isn't written yet...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY NEW CHAPTER! So this story as for the first time ever beat The Snake Pit in number of people reading it...which is why I'm updating! plus I just had to write this chapter...it's fun... **

**THANK YOU TO MY TWO REVIEWER! I LOVE YOU LOADS!**

**meglynn0323: Thank you so much for reviewing again! I love it because that way i know I'm not losing readers! because that would be rather unfortunate...**

**KetsuekiNoAoiNamida: THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU MADE MY DAY! :D you are the reason I am updating earlier than a month after my last update...hopefully you are not wanting to kill me :) And yes I made Lucius a Veela...because I wanted to :P and about Snape...I really haven't figured it out yet but he is somehow Draco's mother...don't ask me how O.o I hope you have a great week too! Feel free to review again I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter, vicious Veela, hot make-out sessions, or really racy dreams. Nor do I own obnoxiously girly high heels or Pillow Pets...well actually I do, he's a unicorn, but I don't think that counts.**

**Warning: Still lots of SLASH! Even more than other chapters...so yeah read on with caution :)**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! perhaps then I'll update even faster *hint* *hint* :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Making the Front Page<span>

A week later and Harry was still grinning ear to ear. Malfoy, on the other hand, had had what was possibly the worst week of his life. Harry laughed lightly to himself as he sauntered down to breakfast in the Great Hall—he knew the blonde's life was going to get a lot worse.

Draco started the day off by sulking darkling and glaring at anyone that came close to him. Some night during the week he had been going through his collection of famous Quidditch Player posters, the majority of which were wearing little clothes and the clothing they did wear consisted of tight leather. He had just been looking over one tanned stud this gorgeous black hair when something dawned on him. The stud had SHAGGY, GORGEOUS BLACK HAIR!

Frantically, Draco had flipped through all of his posters, and with mounting horror he realized that they all had hair very similar to Potter's. Finally, Draco had gotten to the last picture and sighed with relief. The wizard in the picture had shocking orange hair—proof that Draco hadn't been secretly obsessed and lusting over Potter for the past year.

When the Quidditch player on the poster opened his eyes Draco had promptly fallen off his bed in shock and sheer horror. The Quidditch player had green eyes. GREEN EYES! And Draco hadn't been able to resist thinking that maybe, just maybe, Potter's eyes were prettier than this wizard's and sexier than any of the others. This had caused Draco endless amounts of pain and terror.

So here Draco was, being pulled down to the Great Hall against his will by Pansy and Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle trailing aimlessly behind them. Draco threw himself dramatically into his seat and promptly buried his head in his hands, not even bothering to glance at the Gryffindor table.

"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy asked good-naturedly, throwing a malicious grin at Blaise.

"What's WRONG!" Draco practically exploded, raising his head to glare at his two best friends. "I'm in love with Harry Sodding Potter! That's what's wrong." He growled before burying his head back in his hands.

"Well it could be worse." Pansy said slowly, smirking as she watched the activity around the Gryffindor table.

"And HOW, may I ask, could this be any worse? He's Harry sodding POTTER for chrissake!" Draco growled, not even bothering to raise his head this time.

"Well at least he's good looking." Blaise chimed in.

"Fuck off Blaise, he's mine." Draco hissed, looking up to glare at his best friend, Veela possessiveness flaring. Realizing what he just said, Draco once again buried his head in his arms and promised himself to never look up again.

"You've got to admit it though…" Blaise trailed off, grinning at Pansy as the Gryffindor's activity got more frantic before finally settling down, one missing from their numbers.

"Yes, alright Blaise, I admit it. Harry Potter is the sexiest, hottest, most delectable boy I've ever had the pleasure of setting my eyes on. In fact, I've probably been secretly lusting after him for over a year now. And really, all I want to do is get my hands on him and kiss those gorgeous lips of his and run my hands through his wonderful hair, okay?" Draco said, all in a rush. Blaise smirked.

"Why thank you Malfoy." A voice came from behind Draco, making the Veela jump and whirl around in horror. "But I'd be much obliged if you kept your lewd, disgusting fantasies about me to yourself." Harry drawled, smirking at the horror-struck expression on Malfoy's face.

"Potter-why-you just-" Draco stuttered before finally pulling himself together enough to form a complete sentence. "What do you want?" he blurted out furiously.

Harry chuckled, licking his lips slowly. "I have a present for you Malfoy." He said with a slow grin. "And it was really hard for me to get it, so I hope you enjoy it."

Draco watched as Harry licked his lips slowly again, his insides in turmoil. His Veela half wanted to throw Potter down and take him right then and there, while his wizard half really really wanted to run from the Hall screaming in terror. "Okay…" Draco said slowly, beating the Veela half in submission and telling the wizard in him to be a man and STAY PUT! "Where in the present?"

Harry's smile became feral and with a flourish he presented a newspaper to Draco, which he had been hiding behind hid back. "Right here." Harry said, laughing darkly. He smirked. "Enjoy." He drawled as he sauntered back to the Gryffindor table. Draco couldn't help but notice that Potter had a very sexy saunter.

With a mental whack to his head and a reminder that Malfoys did NOT drool over Potter's backsides, Draco unfolded the newspaper. His jaw dropped in horror and he let out a squawk of fear as he read the headline.

_Oh fucking hell! No!_

:::::::::

"Oh Lucius!" Narcissa's sing-song voice broke into Lucius Malfoy's study. He growled in frustration and threw his quill down on the table. Every time he tried to write a letter to Severus that was appropriate it always either became quickly inappropriate or he was interrupted.

"Yes, Narcissa my love?" Lucius called back through gritted teeth. A few moments later his beautiful wife waltz airily in.

"Oh Lucius you simply MUST see this morning's Prophet!" Narcissa trilled as Lucius shot back another glass of gin. "Our little Dragon's made the front page!" Narcissa handed Lucius the newspaper, then turned and skipped happily out of the office, silver bracelets jangling.

Lucius took one glance at the headline, missing the picture, shattered his glass in anger, and fainted.

:::::::::

**Malfoy Heir Going After The Boy-Who-Lived!** The headline screamed at Draco. **Most Shagalicious Teen of the Century Scoffs at Malfoy's Advances!** And there in black-and-white, front and center was a picture of him and Harry in front of the entrance to the Great Hall. Someone must have taken it the moment before Harry had pushed him off, for the Draco in the photo's eyes were closed, one hand wrapped around Harry's waist, the other entwined in the brunette's hair. The Potter in the picture, on the other hand, had his hands pressed flat against Draco's chest, ready to push him away, and his eyes were cool and collected, lines of anger etched into his face. It looked like Draco really was the one going after Potter.

Draco groaned and banged his head on the table. "I'm never showing my face again." He muttered.

Pansy laughed at him. "Oh don't worry Draco, it'll blow over eventually." She said soothingly. Draco glared at her. "And anyways, you haven't even read the article yet, I'm sure it can't get worse." She added helpfully.

Nodding morosely, Draco picked up the paper again and started reading. When he was done Draco banged his head on the table again, muttering. "Oh it so can get worse. And it does!" he wailed softly. "Potter's going to get it for this!" he spat, suddenly sitting up and seeing the bright side of the whole ordeal. "Oh yes, he's going to get it!" he muttered to himself, smiling evilly.

Blaise and Pansy grinned to each other; Draco Malfoy, conniving, revenge seeking bastard was back.

:::::::::

Lucius woke up with a groan, clutching his head where it had hit the ground. He looked at the newspaper, saw the full-page photo, and promptly passed out again.

:::::::::

"I can't believe you did this!" Hermione gasped, looking at Harry in shock.

"Well you better believe it Herm." Harry said with a self-satisfied smirk. "Because I did."

"I think it was great, mate." Ron said with a grin. "Best idea you've ever had." He chortled. "That's one angry ferret." He nodded over at the Slytherin table.

"I know." Harry said with a grin, looking over to see Malfoy fuming over the article.

"I still can't believe you did that!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. "So Herm, you really can't believe that I went to the Prophet and paid them to write an article that basked Draco Malfoy in every way I possibly could? What's so unbelievable about that?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well when you put it that way…" she trailed off, a contemplative expression on her face. "Wait, you paid them to publish this?" she asked in shock.

"Well…" Harry said sheepishly, "no. They actually tried to pay me, but I wouldn't let them. They loved the part about Malfoy's inability to resist me and how he loses control of his powers whenever I'm near. Oh-" he snickered, "and they loved that I said Draco's a terrible kisser." Harry grinned evilly.

Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry in concern. "Draco?" he asked.

"I meant Malfoy." Harry quickly corrected.

"But I thought he was a really good kisser." Seamus said in confusion, sliding over on the bench to join their conversation. "You look great today by the way Harry." He added with a grin, trying to put his arm around Harry.

Ron smacked his hand off and scowled at Seamus. "I'd stop flirting with Harry or you'll have a seriously pissed of Veela on your hands." Ron warned. Seamus only smirked and winked back at him.

"I'd listen to Weasley there it I were you Finnegan." An angry voice sounded from just above Seamus's head. "Unless you want a certain body part of yours ripped off." Seamus's eyes widened and he turned around slowly to look up into the burning eyes of Draco Malfoy. The Veela was pissed.

"I-I wasn't." Seamus stuttered in fear. Harry swept an appraising eye over the blonde Slytherin; gorgeous cloned hair, delectable body, and silver eyes burning in anger. _Wow he's sexy when angered_, Harry thought with a sly smile. _Not to self: piss off blondy when you're both naked. Enjoy the consequences. _

"Potter." Draco said coolly, turning to look at Harry, who was pulled out of his musings of how erotic Malfoy looked when jealous and possessive.

"Yes?" Harry asked shortly, making sure not to let anything portray just how aroused he was.

"You. Me. Outside. Now!" the Veela growled, practically snarling. Ron and Hermione shot Harry worried looks, but he just smirked.

"No." Harry stated, making Malfoy growl threateningly. "I don't want you to get in trouble Malfoy, so just do us all a favor and leave." He said coolly, surprised by the harsh words coming out of his own mouth.

Draco was surprised that Potter hadn't come crawling with him, cowering in gear like he had expected. Then Harry let his arm drift onto Finnegan's shoulder and possessive rage and want of vengeance once again boiled in Draco's chest.

"Potter." Draco warned, voice cold with unbounded fury. "When I tell you to come with me, you had better come with me." He growled. Forcefully, Draco yanked Harry out of his seat and dragged him out of the Hall. Pushing Harry into a dark corridor, Draco pressed Harry against the wall, one hand braced on either side of the Gryffindor. "Now who's in trouble?" Draco drawled, grinning maliciously as Harry gulped in fear.

"Wha-what do you want Malfoy?" he asked, voice trembling. All his Gryffindor courage seemed to leave him as the Veela trapping him grinned even wider.

"I would say you, Potter, but I dare say you already know that." Draco drawled, liking the look of Potter—eyes wide and trembling before him.

"Then-then what are you going to do with me?" Harry asked, voice still trembling, eyes wide. Instead of answering Draco turned on a little of his Allure and pressed his lips against Harry's.

Immediately Harry's hands were all over Malfoy, one entangled in his hair, the other wrapped around his waist, pressing their hips together. Draco grinned against Harry's lips as Harry's tongue licked along his lower lip, asking entrance into Draco's mouth. He allowed Harry's tongue into his mouth and heard the other boy moan softly as their tongues met, pushing his hips against Malfoy's.

Draco was unsurprised to feel Potter's hardness pressing against his own. As Harry moaned again, rocking his hips forwards and slipping one hand into Draco's shirt, Malfoy's Veela side had the overwhelming urge to have his wicked way with Potter right then and there. With a great surge of will Malfoy told the Veela to kindly fuck off and turned off his Allure.

Harry was in sheet and utter bliss, his lips pressed against soft, delicious ones and his straining harness pressed up against something equally hard in a way that made him moan in pleasure. He moved his hand over cool skin, marveling in the muscles that shifted under his hands. Moving his hand forwards, trailing cool fingers, to the other boy's chest, he brushed something that made Draco nip at Harry's bottom lip.

Smirking against the blonde's lips, Harry twisted Draco's nipple, brushing it with light fingers until it was hard and Malfoy was arching into him. Harry brought his hand down, trailing fingers down Draco's well-defined abdominal muscles, and slipped it out of Draco's shirt to wrap it around Malfoy's waist, pressing their hips even closer together.

When he turned off his Allure Draco had expected Harry to recoil and was pleasantly surprised when the brunette's activity against him got even more frantic. Feeling the other boy grinding his hips desperately against his own, Malfoy knew Potter must be getting close. Ignoring his own aching lower region, Draco pulled away from Harry, casting a smirking eye over the red and gasping teen, who had a dazed look in his eyes. "Wha-" Harry muttered, still dazed.

"Oh look at the time." Draco smirked. "As much as I would LOVE to have you begging for me to finish you off, I have class to go to." He said huskily, smirking at Harry's look of shock. Without another word Draco turned on his heel and made his way down to the dungeons trying to ignore the throbbing in his pants. It proved to be futile.

Harry sagged against the wall in pure sexual frustration for a few quiet moments. Then it dawned on him what the Veela had done. "Malfoy!"

:::::::::

Lucius Malfoy woke up from his latest faint at the sound of a very loud thud coming from the courtyard. With a groan, clutching his head, Lucius got up off the floor and made his staggering way to the entrance to his courtyard. He peered in and groaned again—the Dark Lord always had impeccably terrible timing.

"Ah Lucius, my favorite minion." Voldemort said airily. "May I come in?"

"Of course My Lord!" Lucius said, scrambling back as Voldemort walked into the hall, slightly wobbly. "Would you like some tea in the study My Lord?" he asked.

Voldemort nodded. "That would be wonderful Lucius." He said, following the blonde haired wizard into the study, where Lucius had fainted earlier. Voldemort sat in one of the green armchairs in front of the fire while Lucius set the kettle alight.

"Very nice shoes my Lord." Lucius acknowledged with a not of his head at Voldemort's footwear. "Where ever did you get them?"

Voldemort smiled, a rather grotesque smile in Lucius's opinion, and looked down at his shoes. "A cute little boutique in Diagon Alley, actually. I had a terrible time finding them in my size though." He explained. This fact came as no surprise to Lucius for upon Voldemort's feet were a pair of four inch stiletto high heels. Not only were they stiletto high heels, but they were also pink and obnoxiously glittery with silk ribbons to lace them up. They were rather feminine.

"They're very nice." Lucius said, trying hard not to laugh his head off at the spectacle of one of the possibly most formidable wizards of the century wearing woman's shoes. "But I don't suppose you came here to talk to me about you new footwear, did you?" he asked, arching an elegant eyebrow at the dark wizard.

"Well no, as wonderful at my footwear is it is not all I came here to talk about." With a flourish Voldemort presented a copy of the Daily Prophet from within the folds of his robes. "Lucius, we need to talk…"

:::::::::

"Stupid sodding ferret!" Harry growled as he stomped angrily to the nearest bathroom. "Stupid fucking Veela Allure!" he growled as he stroked himself quickly to release, not even bothering to try and think about anything besides the blonde Veela.

Pulling up his trousers, Harry stomped out of the bathroom, leaving the sounds of girly giggling behind him. Moaning Myrtle was a perverted little ghost really.

"Stupid sodding Veela's going to get what's coming to him."

:::::::::

Draco grinned to himself as he left Harry sagging against the wall. That had gone perfectly. Unfortunately Draco's Veela side was raging at him to go finish his mate off properly, hopefully shagging the boy into the wall in the process, and Draco's hardness blatantly refused to go away. Steadfastly ignoring his Veela side, Draco popped into the closest bathroom to the dungeons and finally undid his straining trousers.

"Stupid uncooperative mate." He grumbled, stroking himself quickly. It didn't help matters than when Draco reached his release it was to thoughts of shaggy dark hair and brilliant green eyes.

:::::::::

"So I presume that this isn't some plot of yours to hand Potter over to me Lucius." Voldemort said evenly.

"Umm no My Lord, I'm afraid it isn't. Potter seems to actually be Draco's mate." Lucius said with a grimace, surreptitiously adding Vodka to his tea.

"That lucky bastard." Voldemort muttered, drinking his boiling cup of herbal mint green tea in one gruesome gulp.

"Excuse me?" Lucius said, quite taken aback at Voldemort's attitude.

"Your son gets to shag possibly the best looking wizard of his generation until the say he dies." Voldemort explained. "When I was his age I looked almost as shagalicious as Potter does AND I got all the blok- I mean chicks. Hot chicks with nice abdominal muscles and very long, thick-" he stopped on account of Lucius's horrified expression. Voldemort cleared his throat quickly. "Anyways, despite being absolutely bloody gorgeous and sexy I never got to be a Veela's mate. Potter beat me at something AGAIN!" he fumed. Lucius still looked mildly horrified.

"Well perhaps if you got a new body My Lord…" Lucius provided helpfully.

"Why Lucius!" Voldemort crowed, once again grinning grotesquely. "That's an absolutely marvelous idea!" he trilled. Voldemort thought for a moment. "But who's body?" he pondered. Lucius shrugged—how should he know? "He'll have to be absolutely gorgeous, with very nice arm and abdominal muscles." Voldemort planned. "He needs to be a sexy stud, but still portray the utter darkness that makes me the Dark Lord in appearance. Hmmm…this could be rather difficult." He mused, tapping his chin with long pale fingers.

"I'm sure you'll find just the man." Lucius said evenly. "Someone who's body will put Potter's to shame." He stood up, getting Voldemort some more tea and adding more Vodka to his own.

"Yes and then maybe Scabio- I mean Bellatrix will fancy me. But in the mean time Lucius we must discuss very sinister Death Eatery business. Now, what do you think about getting every Death Eater a Pillow Pet…"

:::::::::

Draco was sitting next to Blaise in Divination, having arrived moments before the bell, when who but Harry Potter himself stormed through the trap door no less than five minutes late. Harry ignored Professor Trelawney's prediction that "teenage boys who arrive late to class are doomed to encounter an early death in the near future" and stalked over to where Malfoy was sitting.

"Potter, what a-" Draco began to drawl, but he didn't get to finish because Harry had wrapped his arms around Blaise's shoulders, completely ignoring Draco, and started kissing the base of Blaise's throat. Blaise's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned slightly back against Harry. Then in one swift movement Harry pushed Blaise out of his chair and sat in it, pointedly ignoring Malfoy.

Blaise lay sprawled on the ground in a dazed heap until he came back to his senses and sat up. He looked between the blonde and brunette with a rueful smile upon his lips before shaking his head sadly and going to sit on a pouf next to Pansy. As much as he wanted the brunette Gryffindor, Blaise wasn't stupid enough to go after someone claimed by a Veela. He didn't think anyone could be that dumb.

"Class, today we will be doing dream and crystal ball reading and interpretation." Professor Trelawney told them. "Work with your partners and consult page 392-431 in 'Reading the Oracles for any questions you have." She said airily.

It was only then that Harry acknowledged Malfoy's presence, turning towards him with a scowl. "Looks like we're partners." He said with a quirk of his lips.

"So it would seem." Draco drawled back, struggling to remain haughty. "I guess we had better start with crystal ball reading. Get out your book." He demanded. Harry opened his mouth to argue that Draco could damn well get out his own book, but thought better of it and closed it with a snap, getting out his book without a word.

"What do you see Malfoy?" Harry asked Draco, pushing the crystal ball over so the Veela could look into it.

"I see a brunette teenager who really needs to come to his senses and realize that he IS a Veela's mate before something terrible happens, like being ravished senseless by said Veela." Draco answered with a grin and searing look at Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Draco. "And what are these terrible things that may happen to said brunette?" he asked.

Draco thought for a moment. "Probably something like getting jumped in the locker rooms or getting his fine arse shagged into the ground. Something of that sort." He answered with a smirk.

"Well that doesn't sound terrible at all." Harry muttered with a leer, loud enough for Draco to hear, but not so he could be quite certain that was what Harry had said.

"What was that?" Draco asked bewilderedly, mouth open in shock. He couldn't believe he had just heard that.

"Oh nothing." Harry answered smoothly. He pulled the crystal ball over so he could peer into its clear depths. "I see a delusional blonde Veela who really needs to listen to a certain brunette before he gets his butt kicked by said brunette." He said with a smirk.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Oh how original." He said with withering sarcasm. "Obviously we're both completely hopeless at this—we should move on to dream analysis." Draco said, taking Harry's book and flipping to the chapter on dreams and what they mean. "So, Potter, tell me about your dreams. What was your most recent one?" He asked with a malicious smirk.

Harry reddened and cleared his throat. "Umm, I'm pretty sure I don't need help interpreting that one." He said.

Draco grinned. "Humor me. What was your dream? And be specific—details, I definitely need details." He drawled happily. Harry scowled. "Is that really necessary?" he asked. He could tell from the happy, smug look on the git's face that Draco would never back off. Harry would just have to shock and stun the Veela. If Draco wanted details, then details he would get.

"Well my dream started with me being chained in a dungeon. Completely naked. Then you appeared and the dungeon turned into your bed, with me tied to the head board with green silk. You were completely naked and straddled over me, kissing down my chest. If I remember correctly you then proceeded to suck me off and then shag me into the mattress. As I said, there's no need to interpret that dream." Harry explained bluntly, delighted by the shocked expression on Draco's face.

Quickly Draco composed himself. "Ah yes, I'm sure the state your prick was in when you woke up said it all." He drawled, trademark smirk in place. His Veela side, fighting to be heard, conjured up some rather nice imaged of what would happen if Draco made Harry's dream reality.

"Oh yes, it only took a couple stroked to finish me off that morning." Harry said casually, making Draco almost choke in shock. The very thought of Harry wanking brought his Veela side to the forefront of his mind. Harry grinned, seeing the reaction he had wanted as Draco's eyes gained a hungry look. "So, Malfoy, now it's your turn to humor me. What was your last dream about? And please, be specific." Harry mimicked Draco, smirking wickedly.

Now it was Draco's turn to stutter and blush a faint pink. "I-I don't think-"

Harry scowled, cutting Draco off. "Tell me Malfoy. Now." He demanded, emerald eyes flashing slightly.

Draco, practically cowed—and rather liking Potter when angered, though he would never admit it—started talking quickly. "Well it was of me, kissing you, and then-er-doing other things." Draco looked up, hoping that would be enough to satisfy Harry. By the look on the other boy's face he could tell it wasn't.

"Alright, so it started out with us, in the potion's classroom, kissing. I had you pressed against the wall and then removed your clothes slowly piece by piece. Then you were naked on Snape's desk and I licked you out before shagging you into the desk." He blushed deeply as Potter smirked at him.

"Yes, I don't think there's need to interpret THAT dream. I suppose you woke up rather sticky afterwards?" he drawled. Draco blushed deeply; Potter had no idea just how right he was.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco snarled. "I have no choice but to fancy you—you are me mate. You, on the other hand, are not a stupid Veela and thus have more powers of resistance." He smirked. "It's quite obvious you lust after me, Potter."

Harry realized his mistake and mentally beat himself up. Of course Malfoy would pull the "I'm a Veela I can't control it, I don't really fancy you" card. Just typical. "I don't lust after you, Malfoy." He growled. "You're a stupid ponce of a ferret. Who would even want your skinny little arse?" he said with as much poison as he could muster.

Draco was taken aback by Harry's denial and quite hurt by the insult actually. He had always thought of himself as rather delectable and he rather enjoyed the fact that others thought he had a completely shaggable and gorgeous arse. In fact, his Veela side was quite depressed that Potter didn't find him as irresistible as he found Potter.

"Many people do, I'll have you know!" he retorted. "I have a very shaggable arse, Potter, which is a whole lot more than you can say!" he snapped. The bell rang and both boys glared at each other. "oh, but you'll be the one doing the shagging." Harry whispered in Draco's ear before turning on his heel and leaving quickly.

Draco was completely floored by Harry's comment. He stood there a moment before licking his lips and following Potter out. "I am quite fine with that." He whispered. "In fact, I'll take that as an invitation."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was kinda dirty... O.O <strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW! THERE ACTUALLY IS ONE THIS TIME! YAY! :D **

**"So, how do these look?" Harry asked, pulling on a pair of tight pants and turning around to look at Malfoy. The Veela's eyes were wide and his breathing ragged. Draco took a step forwards, slipping his hands into the back pockets of the pants, pulling Harry up against him. **

**"P-Potter." he gasped, pupils blown with lust. **


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY NEW CHAPTER! Hopefully this didn't take TOO long...although I do apologize for the wait. Luckily, though, I got enough reviews for this one to have lots of fun and write a new chapter before writing anything for any of my other stories. Hopefully this chapter is good and you all enjoy it...**

**Much thanks to all of my REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3**

**Analya-Goddess of emotions: THANK YOU SO MUCH! that was an awesome review! Hopefully there'll be enough hot snogging in this chapter :) **

**Rodacoma: I'm glad you love it! I'm sorry for the wait and hopefully you haven't died from withdawal cuz that would be sad! D: HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**Her Pillow James: Oh it most certainly will :)**

**LalalaSpacingInPandaLand, Nutz for Kellan Lutz, flounder123, TJ1994, SevLoverKat, xxxbubblygirlxxx, and everyone else THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3 YOU GUYS MAKE THIS STORY CONTINUE! **

**which, by the way, if anyone has any ideas please feel free to tell me! I'm always up for new insperation for this story! **

**Diclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me...shocker! *gasp* I also don't own illegal amounts of sugar, snog sessions, blackmail, or rapid reporters. Darn!**

**Warning: Still slash...lots of snogging ahead...and, um, mentions of other stuff :) if you don't like it then don't read it...I hope I've made that clear by now. Otherwise...read on!**

**ENJOY! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Denying the Inevitable<strong>

Ever since Draco acknowledged that he had in fact fallen in love with Harry Potter, things in way of his plans of tormenting said boy had gone swimmingly. They had gone so well in fact that he had managed to blackmail Potter into going to Hogsmeade with him.

So, on that fine Saturday morning, where else could the Wizarding World's savior be found but tearing through his trunk for something to wear. He was having quite some trouble.

"I cannot believe you got conned into spending the day with the ferret." Ron said, giving Harry a look. Harry didn't notice and just continued to tear through his trunk.

"I can believe that." Seamus said from where he was sprawled on Harry's bed. "What I can't believe is that Harry's trying this hard to find something to impress him with."

"Malfoy always looks good." Harry said, aggravated at his friend's lack of support. "I want to look just as gorgeous as he does. More so actually, if that's even possible."

Ron rolled his eyes as Harry flung a pair of old jeans over his shoulder. "Mate, you'll never look as good as Malfoy—he's a VEELA for chrissake!"

Harry flopped to the floor in defeat, having gone through his entire wardrobe. "But I don't even have anything remotely close to being acceptable for a day spent with Draco Malfoy." He said. Ron just shook his head in amusement—he knew Malfoy would find Harry irresistible no matter what he wore, but he wasn't about to tell his best friend that! This was way too much fun to witness.

"You look great in everything Harry." Seamus piped up from where he lay. Harry rolled his eyes at Seamus's blatant flirting—he was going to get in big trouble for that some day.

"Why don't you just go shopping with Malfoy in Hogsmead today?" Everyone knows he has the best taste in everything fashion related." Neville spoke up from where he was lounging on his own bed, completely forgotten about by everyone.

They all whirled around to look at him, having forgotten about him completely. "That's because he's completely and utterly gay." Harry said, with what could possibly have been a happy smile. "I'm actually surprised I hadn't noticed it before, it's rather obvious now actually. Supposedly he has a collection of Quidditch player posters."

"Well what's wrong with that?" Ron asked Harry with an indignant look. "I have a collection of Quidditch player posters and I'm straight."

Harry smirked at him. "Are they of male Quidditch players posing with broomsticks only wearing tight leather pants?" he asked.

Ron almost choked. "No! Of course not!" he exclaimed, positively horrified by the prospect.

"Exactly." Harry said, smirking widely. "And perhaps I SHOULD go clothing shopping with him. That could get interesting…" he grinned ruefully and started throwing clothes back in his trunk.

"So, have you given up then?" Ron asked with a smirk as he watched Harry toss things haphazardly into his trunk. Harry shook his head, grinning with triumph as he held up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "What're those?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows, doubting Harry could have possibly found something worthy of a day spent with Draco Malfoy.

Harry smirked widely, saying nothing, and walked over to the bathroom to get changed. "Need any help?" Seamus called after Harry as he shut the door behind him.

"SEAMUS!" The other boys yelled at the sandy haired Irishman.

"What?" Seamus grinned, chortling happily as he flopped back down on his bed. About five minutes later Harry stepped out of the bathroom, making Seamus gasp and gawk openly at him.

Harry looked at his friends, spinning around quickly. "So, what do you guys think?" he asked self-consciously. In answer Harry received a squawk and some spazzing from Seamus and a round of fairly impressed nods from the rest of the boys.

"Seriously Harry, do you WANT that Veela to jump you? If so you're doing a very good job at it." Ron said in amazement as he swept an eye over Harry's outfit; a pair of fairly tight black jeans paired with a dark green t-shirt that showed off Harry's abdominal muscles.

Harry smirked. "Yes, that was the general idea." He drawled, running a hand through his hair.

"Looks like you're ready for a day with the ferret then." Ron chortled with a smirk. "Now come on, I'm starving!" He dragged the rest of the boys down to breakfast in the Great Hall, picking up Hermione along the way.

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, smirking to himself as he thought about the prospect of the rest of the day being spent with Harry. _Potter_, he mentally reminded himself. He congratulated himself on his mischievous and altogether successful scheme to blackmail Potter into spending the day with him at Hogsmeade. And Draco knew where they were going to go first.

Besides him Blaise gasped, eyes wide, making Draco look up at the entrance to the Great Hall. Draco couldn't help it as his Allure flared up slightly as he caught sight of Harry walking over to the Gryffindor table. Immediately all fist years in Draco's general vicinity started drooling heavily.

"Oh if only…" Blaise whispered in awe, making Draco turn quickly to glare at him.

"You had better not be staring at my mate, Zabini." Draco growled threateningly. "Not unless you want the organ that identifies you as a male being hexed off." Quickly Blaise stopped staring at Potter and turned to smirk at Draco. Malfoy continued to glare until Blaise blushed lightly and mumbled an apology.

"Unfortunately I don't think Finnegan is as easily scared off as me." Blaise muttered softly, nodding in the direction of the Gryffindor table where Seamus was currently shamelessly flirting with Harry. Now Draco turned to glare openly at Seamus and started to get to his feet with every intention of ripping Seamus Finnegan apart with his bare hands.

"None of that." Pansy warned him, pulling Draco back down into his seat. "You're already spending the say with Potter. I doubt he'd be very happy with you if you killed one of his friends." She reminded him gently, keeping a hand on his arm to keep him sitting.

After a few moments Draco gave a resigned sigh and nodded. "Fine. But that doesn't mean I can't start our day at Hogsmeade right now!" he growled softly as Seamus whispered something in Harry's ear, making him laugh. In one swift movement Draco knocked off Pansy's hand, sprang to his feet, and stalked over to the Gryffindors.

"That boy's in for a hell of a time." Pansy murmured to Blaise with a nod at Harry.

"Yes, but Draco doesn't have a chance against the Boy Wonder." Blaise replied smugly, giving Pansy a high-five. Draco wasn't their best friend for nothing.

"Potter." Harry turned around, looking up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Harry replied coolly. "What do you want?"

"You are spending the entire day with me at Hogsmeade, Potter." Draco stated, leaving no room for questioning. "That day begins now." He said, pulling Harry to his feet and propelling him to the door.

"See yah later Seamus!" Harry called over his shoulder at the Irishman, winking.

"Not if I can help it you won't." Draco muttered darkly under his breath as they left the Great Hall. Thirty minutes later and they were walking down the winding path that led into Hogsmeade.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Harry asked as they walked through the streets lined with shops.

"There." Draco said, pointing to a storefront in particular with a small smirk.

Harry turned to raise his eyebrows at the Veela. "Do you really need more clothes, Malfoy?" he asked scathingly.

Draco shook his head, smirking widely. "I don't, but you do." He said, pulling Harry over to the store.

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry muttered.

"Nope. You're getting a new wardrobe, Potter, whether you like it or not." Draco grinned, pushing the door to the shop open. "Oh, and I'm paying." He smirked even wider, pulling Harry forcefully into the shop. Harry groaned aloud when he stepped into the store, looked around, and saw rack upon rack of clothing.

Draco let go of Harry and browsed through the racks, pulling out clothes for Harry to try on along the way. "Don't touch anything." He told Harry without turning around. "Besides your present outfit your taste is appalling." He heard Harry make an offended noise but still didn't turn around.

Harry snorted softly to himself, but used Draco's distraction to look the Veela up and down. As much as he hated to admit it, Draco did have a point—his clothes were always perfect and looked gorgeous on him. Today's selection of well fitted black jeans that outlined his arse nicely and a grey sweater made the Veela look especially delectable. When he was finished admiring every feature of the blonde boy Harry turned to look out the storefront at the street outside. Immediately his eyes widened in horror as he spotted a group of Prophet Reporters pointing at him though the shop window.

In a flash Harry grabbed Draco and yanked him into the closest fitting room, locking the door just as the bell on the store's door jingled happily. Harry turned around to see Malfoy raising an eyebrow at him, having tossed the heap of clothes in his arms onto a chair. "Well Potter," he drawled, "what are you going to do now? Ravish me senseless?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "There's a group of the Prophet's reporter's outside in the store." He explained. "Now, let me try on those trousers you picked out." He said, pulling off his shirt. Draco's eyes widened, but he refrained from saying or doing anything and merely tossed him the pair of trousers on the top of the pile. He averted his eyes somewhat as Harry stripped off his own jeans.

"So, how do these look?" Harry asked, pulling on the pair of tight pants and turning around to face Malfoy. The Veela's eyes were wide and his breathing ragged. Draco took a step forwards, slipping his hands into the back pockets of the pants, pulling Harry up against him.

"P-Potter." He gasped, pupils blown with lust. "You look…fantastic." There was a noise from outside and some voices and Draco visibly pulled himself together. "S-sorry." He said weakly, removing his hands and stepping away from Harry. "I forgot there were reporters outside."

Harry grinned at him viciously, licking his lips. "Might as well make it interesting for them then." He whispered. He took a step closer to Draco, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde, pulling him closer. Then he pressed his lips hungrily against Draco's, pushing him against the wall. Draco moaned softly, his Veela half ecstatic, and parted his lips willingly under Harry's onslaught. Harry plundered Draco's mouth fiercely, making the blonde moan and groan against his lips, the Veela inside him glowing brightly. Harry pulled away suddenly, having heard voices rather near their changing room, and was rewarded by Draco whimpering loudly at the loss of contact.

"Why'd you stop?" Draco hissed, glaring at him angrily. "I thought you finally decided to do something."

Harry snickered, glancing at the door. He took a step closer to Draco and leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear. "You know what would be really funny?" he asked, smirking. "If the reporters think we're shagging and we come out seconds later looking perfect." He snickered again.

Draco glared at him before slowly nodding. It WOULD be pretty funny… "Alright." He agreed finally.

Harry grinned, straightening Draco's shirt, which had become slightly wrinkled. "Now, what we need to do is make sounds that sound like we're snogging, at LEAST. Moans, groans would nice as would shouts of each other's names. Oh, and occasional gasps and whimpers wouldn't be uncalled for." Harry explained in a whisper, grinning quite wickedly in Draco's opinion.

"But what about buying you clothes?" Draco asked. Harry snorted-of all the things the Veela worried about.

"While we vocalize our supposed activities I shall be trying on everything you grabbed. Luckily it looks like you brought half the store in here." Harry smirked. "Just shake or nod your head to indicate whether we, meaning you, should buy it." he grinned, taking off the trousers he had tried on and putting them neatly on the floor. "Start moaning or something." Harry snapped, shooting Draco a look as he pulled on a pair of dark jeans.

Draco nodded, indicating the pants Harry wore and made a low, throaty moan escape his lips. Harry grinned, groaning loudly in response and pulling a shirt in the pile on. They heard commotion outside the door before perfect silence, which had Harry smirking as he knew the reporters outside were listening at the door with baited breath. "Gods...Malfoy!" Harry groaned, trying to sound as ravished as possible.

Draco involuntarily whimpered. He never knew his last name could sound like THAT falling from those lips. His eyes passed over the shirt Harry was trying on and he shook his head; it was much too loose on the brunette for the Veela's taste.

Harry smiled at Draco, the boy was good at this, he had to admit that. He gave a loud gasp that morphed into a deep groan as he took the shirt off and pulled on a green short-sleeved one. Draco's eyes widened and he nodded his head quickly in approval. "Potter." the Veela intoned, too quietly for Harry's taste. Harry frowned, they needed to be convincing.

With a smirk the Gryffindor strode forward, reaching into the blonde's robes and squeezing over his crotch. Hard. "Potter!" Draco yelped in surprise and Harry quickly kicked the wall with a THUD!, making it sound like he had pushed Draco roughly against the wall.

Harry stepped back with a soft chuckle to himself and began trying on more clothes. Every few seconds one of them would moan or shout the other's name, bouncing off each other's noises.

From outside the changing room the group of Prophet Reporters and photographers huddled outside the door in baited silence. "Oh they are DEFINITELY shagging." a blonde witch stated, her quick quotes quill happily skating across a roll of parchment. "Potter is definitely bottom."

Another reporter, this one a dark skinned man with a crew-cut and magenta robes shook his head in disagreement. "The Veela's definitely the bottom." he stated matter-of-factor. "The Savior of the Wizarding World would NEVER let himself get fucked by a Malfoy."

"Potter's the sub." Another witch called. "Everyone knows the Veela is always dominant."

"Nu uh." the dark skinned wizard rebuttaled. "Only Lord Veela males are a hundred percent dominant. Other Veela can be subs."

"Are you saying Draco Malfoy is not a Lord Veela!?" the blonde witch shrieked, her quick quotes quill coming to a sudden screeching halt and glaring at wizard in question.

"Not at all!" the man proclaimed. "I am merely suggesting-"

"Oh that's right, of course you're just merely hinting at the fact that you believe him not to be a Lord Veela." a brunette witch exclaimed sarcastically. "Silly me."

"You listen here Trixy!" the wizard said with a growl. "I will very well say what I would like. No matter if Malfoy's a Lord Veela or not, I assure you Harry Potter would never bottom to someone of Malfoy's ilk."

"Malfoy's ilk?! Why you little-!" Trixy exclaimed furiously. And then an all out fight ensued, the reporters snarling and biting and arguing with each other so loudly that the boy's groans were not to be heard. That is, they weren't until Harry had tried on all the clothes and put his own back on.

The reporters heard a "FUCK...Malfoy!" cried out and a loud groan over their arguments and fell deathly silent. Listening intently they heard a moan, then a cry of "P-Potter!", which to the reporters signaled both boys had finally fallen into ecstasy.

There was a shriek and some gasps as Harry and Draco stepped out of the changing room two seconds later with a pile of clothes in their arms, both without a single ruffled hair on their head.

Harry dragged the smirking Veela through the reporters, who were wallowing in shocked silence until there was a loud THUD!, revealing itself to be Trixy fainting. Draco's smirk widened and he followed Harry to the front desk, where he piled the clothes up, sneering at the store owner who was looking between the Veela and "mate" with a rather intrigued expression. "That will be 102 Galleons, 7 Sickles, and 4 Knuts." the store owner said.

"Have they payment be taken out of the Malfoy vault." Draco drawled. "I expect my purchase to be packaged and delivered to my dorm."

The store owner bowed his head. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy. They will be delivered by the time you return to school." he said humbly.

"Make sure they are." Draco snapped, smirking slightly at Harry. "I'm sure my mate here would want his present on time."

The man stuttered, looking between Draco and Harry again before nodding quickly. "I'll make sure of it, Mr. Malfoy. It is an honor to have your patronage here in my shop."

Draco gave the man a curt nod before stalking out of the store, Harry hot on his heels. The brunette waited until they were in a side alley to burst out laughing. Draco soon joined in and both boys sagged against the wall, breathless in mirth.

"That was great!" Harry gasped out between bouts of laughter. "Their faces!" he crowed, grinning at Draco as he clutched his stomach. Laughing that much hurt! After a few minutes of trying to stop laughing and failing miserably, they finally succeeded and lapsed into slight giggles.

Draco smirked. "It was fantastic. Think they got a story?" he wondered, sudden fear washing over him at the thought of an article articulating he and Harry's supposed activities.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we make the front page...again." Harry smirked, noticing the flash of fear that momentarily appeared on the blonde's face. "You scared, Malfoy?" he taunted. "Scared of the whole Wizarding World knowing you bottom for the Chosen One?" he goaded, smirking in triumph as the blonde's face turned a nice shade of red. Out of anger of course.

"You wish, Potter." Draco hissed, glaring daggers at the other boy. "And we all know YOU will be the one on bottom, mate o' mine." he drawled with a smirk as Harry growled softly at the nickname.

"For the last time, Malfoy, I'm NOT your mate!" the brunette growled angrily, his eyes flashing.

"Someone's in denial." Draco said in a sing-song voice as he dragged Harry out of the alley and into the sunlit streets of Hogsmeade.

"I. Am. Not!" Harry practically snarled, trying to ignore just how gorgeous the blonde's arse was as the Slytherin swaggered as he walked in front of Harry.

"I think you are, Mr. Potter." Draco chuckled. "But no matter, let's go get drinks. It looks like our loyal watchers are following us." he jerked his head behind Harry and the Gryffindor turned slightly to see the group of reporters from the store following them diligently. Well, at least they weren't fangirls.

"Oh wonderful." Harry grumbled, speeding up so he could walk next to Draco and hopefully decrease his chances of getting eaten alive by the obviously blood thirsty reporters.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about bad publicity, Potter." Draco drawled with a large smirk as he pulled Harry into The Three Broomsticks. Dragging Harry over to a booth and sitting down across from him, Draco ordered two Butterbeers from a passing waitress and a Hot Chocolate. "Being seen with a stunning Veela such as myself can only increase your public's love for you." the blonde explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Although I do suppose the recent turn of events has probably made all your rabid fangirls very depressed." he smirked again. Because that's what Malfoy's do-they smirk.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the Veela. "What do you mean 'the recent turn of events'?" he asked cautiously.

"Why, the fact that you're a man-lover, Mr. Potter. All of those fangirls must be crying their eyes out over the fact that you like to take it up the arse and thus won't look twice at them." Draco stated, as if he was discussing a change in the weather.

Harry nearly choked on air. "What!?" he exclaimed just as the waitress arrived with their drinks. She set them down on their table, looking at Draco and Harry with a weary eye before turning and scrambling away. "I don't fancy blokes." Harry protested, making Draco grin even wider.

"Oh, obviously not, Potter. My mistake." Draco said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Of course dreaming about a sexy man fucking you doesn't make you gay. Oh, silly me." he smirked as Harry just stuttered in reply. "Someone's in even more denial!" the Veela cackled gleefully.

Glaring, Harry took a long drink of Butterbeer instead of deeming Draco worthy of a reply. The Veela watched him with a smirk, taking a long drink from his Hot Chocolate. A bit of whipped cream got on his bottom lip and Harry watched as with a flick of his tongue Draco licked it up. Unbidden, Harry couldn't help but wonder just how talented that tongue really was and what it would feel like- Harry shook his head, breaking his rather dirty train of thought. He didn't fancy the blonde, remember?

Looking up, Harry saw Draco was looking at him with an odd expression. "What?" he asked in exasperation.

"Oh, nothing." Draco said innocently with a gleam in his eyes. "It just looked as though you were day dreaming and just mentally whacked yourself."

Harry look at the blonde with wide eyes. _God can he like, read minds or something besides being overly attractive?_Harry wondered before mentally whacking himself again. "There, you did it again!" Draco exclaimed gleefully.

"Did what?" Harry asked, rather distracted by the group of rabid reporters who had just snuck into the restaurant.

"Mentally whacking yourself." Draco said smugly with yet another smirk.

"I am not!" Harry protested.

"So much denial!" Draco sang. Harry glared at him before grinning widely as he spotted two heads that had just poked through the door, both grinning mischievously at Harry and Draco.

"I am not in denial, Malfoy." Harry argued. "You have no idea what you're talking about." he smirked slightly as he saw Seamus and Dean sneaking over to their booth, grinning wickedly.

"Hiya Harry!" Seams chortled, sliding into the seat next to Harry, close enough to make Draco growl deep in his throat. Dean sat cautiously next to the Veela, wearily watching the volatile blonde.

"Hi Seamus, Dean." Harry said with a smile at his two friends. "Malfoy, stop glaring daggers at Seamus. Your looks can't kill." he rolled his eyes. Draco ignored him, continuing to glare hotly at the Irishman, the glare getting darker and more furious when Seamus inched closer on the bench to Harry and leaned an elbow on his shoulder to whisper in his ear. Harry laughed and Draco practically snarled, making Dean inch away slowly, shooting the Slytherin a worried look. "No, I doubt he'd mind. Right, Malfoy?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows at the blonde.

"What wouldn't I mind?" Draco asked, pausing his glaring to look at Harry.

"If I went shopping with Seamus for a bit." Harry answered quickly, trying not to shudder as a patent 'you do that you die' Malfoy glare was sent his way.

"Actually, Potter," Draco said calmly, voice quivering with danger and warning. "I would mind that very much. You're spending the day with ME, remember? The WHOLE day." he stated, voice transitioning into a low growl. "In fact," the angry Veela continued, eyes narrowing as Seamus leaned against Harry slightly. "I advise, Finnegan, that you leave before I rip off the organ that identifies you as a male." he finished, voice low and threatening.

"You don't scare-" Seamus began with a smirk.

"We're going!" Dean said loudly, jumping up and pulling Seamus out of his seat. "Bye, Harry." he said as he dragged the Irishman out of the restaurant, both whispering heatedly. Harry heard Dean hiss something about "he would have KILLED you", which seemed to shut Seamus up before the door close behind them.

Harry turned to look at Draco and saw the blonde was taking deep, calming breaths. Suddenly Draco grinned widely. "Is there any chance those two are together?" he asked with a sly look at Harry.

"No!" Harry choked, looking at the Slytherin with a horrified expression. "They're best friends, but no. Anyways Dean-Dean's straight! He's dating Ginny."

"Ahhh, the Weaslette. Well that really is too bad. I was hoping that if they were then Thomas would keep the bloody Irish prat away from you. He seems a sensible bloke, unlike Finnegan." Draco said with a glare at the door the two Gryffindors had left through. "Hmm, looks like our most loyal followers are back." he whispered with a nod at the group of Prophet Reporters that were once again watching them with interest. Harry nodded, trying to decide if they should leave or not. The light bulb over Harry's hair flashed on brightly as he suddenly had a very inspiring idea.

"Malfoy," Harry began with a malicious smirk. "would you like to make the front page again?"

Draco watched wearily. "For good or bad publicity?" he asked.

"Oh, for very good publicity." Harry grinned. "There may be another photo attached to this one as well. A VERY nice photo." Harry took another long swig of Butterbeer before leaning back and waiting for the blonde's answer.

Draining the last dregs of Hot Chocolate from his mug, Draco regarded Harry cautiously, turning the proposition over in his mind. Finding very few drawbacks to it, Draco nodded slowly, crossing his arms. "Alright, I would very much like to make the front page again. What bloody scheme do you have in mind this time, Potter?" he asked, regarding Harry with cool appraisal.

"Oh, it's very simple, Malfoy." Harry said, grinning rather evilly in Draco's opinion. He leaned in closer across the table, making it seem like he was sharing some intimate secret, which he knew would make the Prophet reporters take interest at once. Harry glanced sideways at the group of reporters and saw that they were in fact glued to the Slytherin and Gryffindor and the one Harry didn't know to be named Trixy seemed to be salivating. "You act like a love-struck fool, we snog heatedly, and then I do all the talking. Agreed?" Harry asked, his look challenging the blonde to disagree.

Draco nodded quickly, any chance to snog his mate made his Veela side ecstatic and willing to do whatever the Gryffindor wanted. "Agreed." he whispered, grinning at Harry.

The Gryffindor smirked. "Excellent." he almost purred, causing a shudder to go down Draco's spine. "Just follow my lead." Draco nodded, trying his best to look like a love-struck fool who Harry was whispering sweet nothings to. It really wasn't that hard. Taking a deep breath and glancing over to make sure the reporters were paying close attention, they were, Harry reached slightly across the table to entangle a hand in Draco's hair, pulling the blond closer.

Draco's breathing sped up as Harry got closer and closer until their lips met, and then all the Veela could think about was emerald green eyes, raven-black hair, and delicious red lips. Not even the fact that they were in the middle of a packed pub crossed his mind, although it should have especially since Blaise Zabini was watching the spectacle with besotted interest. But of course Draco didn't know about that. His insides were currently doing the Macarena and his Veela side was leaping and dancing for joy, his Allure shimmering to the surface, barely contained by Draco's will alone.

_Wow this is nice_, Harry thought before mentally whacking himself for the upteenth time that day and telling himself to focus _goddammit!_Reigning in his self control, Harry began to move his lips against the blonde's, savoring the taste-although again he would never admit that. Draco groaned low in his throat and kissed Harry back heatedly, tongue trailing across the Gryffindor's bottom lip, asking for entrance. There was a short pause and then Harry's mouth opened willingly, allowing the Veela's tongue inside.

The Veela side of Draco glowed brightly in ecstasy as Draco's tongue met Harry's, the combined taste of Hot Chocolate and Butterbeer exploding deliciously in his mouth. Letting out a guttural moan, the blonde wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, eyes fluttering closed in utter pleasure.

Harry's brain was quite conflicted. On one hand he knew that he should end the kiss soon before the Veela got any ideas of how much the kiss the affecting him, but on the other hand Harry was finding it very hard to concentrate when the Veela was doing THAT with his tongue. For a moment Harry considered throwing the blonde down on the table and just ravishing him senseless until a gasp close to them reminded Harry that they did in fact have an audience. Then he remembered that humans needed to breathe in order to live.

Mentally beating himself up for being so stupid as to let the kiss go on so long, especially since he had already heard many clicks and flashes that signified pictures had been taken, Harry pulled away, a smug look on his face as he regarded the breathless and red blonde before him.

When Harry pulled away and abruptly ended the kiss Draco was very disappointed and had almost launched himself at the Gryffindor to do many other things to the other boy. Then he remembered that Harry wouldn't take very kindly to being shagged in public on a table, or shagged as all for that matter-it was all for show. It didn't mean the Gryffindor had finally agreed that he was Draco's mate.

Smirking smugly, Harry stood up, throwing a few coins on the table, and Draco quickly followed suit. Casting a quick eye around the room Draco noticed that almost everyone in the room was staring at them with mixed looks of shock and awe, and the Slytherin felt his cheeks heat up. He followed Harry quickly through the tables, Harry being bombarded by the rabid reporters' questions by all sides. Draco was rather impressed that the boy hadn't fled in sheer terror yet.

"No, Malfoy and I aren't together. No, I'm not his mate." Harry said quickly, not breaking his stride or even pausing for a second. "Then why'd I kiss him? Because I can. No, I'm positive I'm not his mate. Am I attracted to him? You've got to be kidding me." he snorted scathingly at the reporter he didn't know was named Trixy. "No. Again with the kissing? I'm the Chosen One, that's why. No, for the last time I don't fancy him. Who wouldn't want to snog me? Yes, there's nothing going on between us. Nothing. I kissed him because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and I can, okay? No more comments." Harry finished, waving the flock of reporters off as he and Draco left The Three Broomsticks, becoming slightly irritated. "Geeze, can't they come up with more interesting questions?" he asked, turning to Draco once they were outside and in relative privacy.

After turning towards Draco, Harry found himself face-to-face with a thoroughly pissed off blonde. "You. Are. An. Arse." Draco growled, his Veela half throwing off wave after wave of displeasure. Harry took a step backwards as he felt the Veela's anger hit him, battering him backwards. "'He's not my mate', you said, 'I don't fancy him'." Draco snarled, his eyes glowing brightly, the overall effect rather terrifying. "You call THAT good publicity, Potter?!" he growled, hair flying around his head though there was no breeze in sight. "You kissed me because you could, is that it?!" he asked angrily. "You know what they're going to do with this, don't you?! I'll be the laughing stock of the Wizarding World! And it's all. Your. Fault!" he shrieked, his skin beginning to shimmer and glow in his anger as heat flowed over his skin in his displeasure.

Harry was practically cowed by Draco's display of anger, especially since something seemed to be happening to the blonde's physical features. Although to be honest Harry couldn't quite say whether the changes made the blonde frightening or absolutely gorgeous and irresistible-he was leaning towards the latter. Thinking quickly before the pissed off Veela ripped him to shreds, Harry did the first thing that popped into his head. And of course it was a particularly rash and idiotic thing.

Without thinking about possible repercussions, Harry dragged Draco down a side, fairly dark and abandoned alleyway and pressed him against the wall. Then he proceeded to snog the Veela senseless. Feeling his mate's lips against his and Harry's tongue in his mouth, although how it got there Draco hadn't a clue, the Veela half of him calmed down slightly and at least let his wizard side make some sort of appearance. Harry felt the Veela he was pressed up against calm down, but he didn't stop his assault of the blonde's mouth, making Draco whimper. Smirking against the Slytherin's mouth, Harry sucked on Draco's tongue, causing a guttural moan erupt from the other boy's throat.

They stayed that way for quite some time, only stopping for a few short, gasping breaths before resuming ravishing each other's mouth. When he was absolutely certain that the Veela part of Draco was subdued and he could feel it pulsing contentedly, or perhaps that was something else of the Slytherin's, Harry finally pulled away. He was rather surprised to find he was yearning more.

Draco was gaping at him, lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed, and hair muses. To Harry he was absolutely adorable...not to mention completely hot and shaggable-although that was yet another thing he would never tell the blonde. He should make a list. "Wha-why-why'd you stop?" Draco stuttered, looking at Harry with a very confused look. "I want my mate." he purred, in a way that Harry assumed was supposed to be seductive, but in his current state Harry couldn't help but think it made him sound and look like a cute little fluffy kitten.

"For the last time, Malfoy, I'm NOT your mate." Harry said with a sigh, running a hand through his rather messy hair. "Get that through your thick skull, won't you?" After uttering those words Harry knew he had made a mistake for the Veela's eyes began to glow angrily and the invisible wind picked up again.

"Then why'd you kiss me?!" Draco demanded, his Veela half once again completely taken over.

"Because I wanted to." Harry admitted, not wanting the Veela to rage again. "Just because I'm not your mate doesn't mean I can't enjoy ravishing you senseless." he stated, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him out into the main street. "You're quite a remarkable kisser, Malfoy."

Draco just stared at him like he'd grown two heads until Harry's words began to sink in and then finally begin to make sense. "You-what?" he asked, rather flustered.

Harry chuckled, walking them in the direction of Honeydukes and giving the Slytherin little choice but to follow. "Let's just say I wouldn't mind snogging you again, Malfoy." he smirked with a wink. "Although we can't make a habit of it. You'll need to show at least a bit of that legendary Malfoy control."

"I always show control." Draco sneered. "Unlike some messy-haired Gryffindor I know."

"Hey!" said Gryffindor protested, running his fingers through his hair as if trying to fix it, but in truth just making it messier. "I don't have messy hair!"

Draco just rolled his eyes and smirked. "Is that more denial I here?" he sang, making Harry really want to punch the snarky git in the face. "Now come on!" he exclaimed, dragging Harry into Honeydukes. "I need my sugar!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry followed the blonde, muttering under his breath something about "like a freaking five year old". They checked out over a half-an-hour later; Draco with illegal amounts of sugar quills and magical lemon drops, and Harry with some jelly beans and an obnoxious box of every kind of chocolate imaginable. After watching the Slytherin check out, Harry made a mental note to never EVER introduce Draco to Pixie Sticks.

"So, Potter." Draco said with a sly grin as they left the candy store. "Who're those chocolates for?"

Harry smirked before answering. "Seamus, he adores them." he lied smoothly, inwardly chuckling at Draco's pissed-off expression.

"I adore them too." Draco sulked, pouting rather cutely.

Resisting the urge to squeal and cuddle the Slytherin to death, Harry just shrugged. "Well they're not for you." he said simply, mentally gloating over the fact that he had certainly gotten the blonde the absolutely perfect present for after the disastrous article that would surely appear in the paper the next morning. It was sort of an "I'm sorry" and "Please don't rip my throat out" present.

Draco sulked even more at this, and actually ended up sulking for the rest of the day. The only time he stopped sulking was to intermittently glower at Harry before he went back to sulking, but unfortunately for Draco Harry was quite fine with that for it was a nice break from the Veela constantly being after him.

Once, on accident of course, and by sheer coincidence, the two boys ran into their friends at the same time, and Draco lit up like a Christmas tree on fire due to too many obnoxiously twinkling Christmas lights and happily scampered off to join Pansy and Blaise. Before leaving though, the blonde of course threw Harry a very hurt look and promised that the Gryffindor would have to make it up to him the next day since Draco refused to speak to him for the rest of the evening.

With a fleeting smirk Harry went off with his own friends and they were shortly joined by Seamus and Dean who turned out to have been stalking the Slytherin and Gryffindor very sneakily. Seamus was, as always, overly flirtatious.

The rest of their time at Hogsmeade was rather uneventful and not very interesting reading material. Who really wants to hear about the boring stores they ventured into and the fifty thousand books Hermione had to look through until she found the right one? Yeah, that's what I thought.

By the time Harry went to sleep he was contentedly exhausted and fell into a pleasant dreamless sleep for once. Across the school, however, Draco's sleep was plagued by dreams filled with emerald eyes and fainting reporters who tried to eat him alive while Seamus Finnegan snogged Harry absolutely senseless. Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately for the rest of the school's entertainment, both boys totally forgot about what was bound to come in the morning post.

:::::::::

"Lucius!" Narcissa's voice sang through Malfoy Manor the next morning. Lucius Malfoy gritted his teeth and rubbed his temples, a headache already forming behind his eyes. What was it NOW?!

"Yes, my sugar plum?" Lucius called back through gritted teeth. A few seconds later his wife floated airily through the door, although her feet touched the floor, and smiled crazily.

"Our darling dragon's made the front page again!" she simpered happily, laying a newspaper with a full page black-and-white moving photo on the front page down on the desk. With a twist of flowing silks and the tinkling of silver bangles Narcissa left Lucius's study and went off to annoy someone else who was unlucky enough to be in the house. Or so Lucius thought at least.

With a sigh and a shot of his early morning rum Lucius prepared himself before picking up the newspaper. He fainted with a THUD! for the third time that week.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview!: <strong>

**Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight across the Great Hall. The spoon, heaped with the delectable creamy treat, was raised to the blonde's mouth and the access was licked off with a flick of his sweet, pink tongue. Then it entered those plump, pink lips and was promptly molested by that tongue again, the blonde's eyes fluttering closed as he savored the taste. **


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D** **I'm so insanely sorry it's taken me this long, but Honors Physics is killing my life. Most of what I'm writing takes place during Math class so it's not a lot of time. Anyhow THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and is reading this story! I LOVE YOU ALL AN INSANE AMOUNT! 3**

**To LalalaSpacingInPandaLand: Harry's a bit slow...Hopefully he'll get his head straight! and yeah he's bottom :)**

**Analya-Godess of emotions: Thanks for reviewing again! You're AWESOME! yeah he faints a lot :) Hopefully you'll like this chapter!**

**Her Pillow James: They're getting there...I do believe at the rate they're going it should be in the next three chapters or so...Thanks for reviewing again! LOVE YOU! **

**SevLoverKat: I'm glad you like it! **

**Also, it has come to my attention that supposedly some of my lines sound like some other Veela story and that I need to make this more creative. Hopefully I have fulfilled that in this chapter. I apologize if any of this sounds like another author's and I promise that everything I write comes solely from me, I even hand write it all in a journal I carry around with me. For those who voiced their concerns I hope this chapter is more creative and that you keep on reading. I would also like if people refrained from accusing me of copying from other people's work. I will however say that I do get some of my ideas from other fanfics, although I don't read Veela fanfics (except for the Veela Enigma-It's FANTASTIC btw). I like to get my Veela traits from my own mind and not let other authors influence it. Thank you very much for you cooperation. :)**

**Anyhow...**

**DISCLAIMER: No I still don't own it...*sighs* Nor do I own handbags, weird incantations, sadly I don't own Joe Walker (oh how I wish), nor do I own evil master plans although I do have a couple of my own. **

**WARNING: still SLASH...hopefully no one's surprised by that...no? good. **

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE MOTIVATED I'LL BE TO NOT PAY ATTENTION IN MATH CLASS AND TO WRITE INSTEAD! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Ice Cream, Treats, and Other Dangerous Delicacies<strong>

Harry awoke early the next morning to the sound of birds chirping and bright golden sunlight streaming through the window. He rolled over to see the rest of his dorm mates fast asleep and chuckled to himself. Leave it to them to sleep in obviously late on a Sunday morning. Harry contemplated staying in bed, but the sun was shining and the sky was bright and cloudless blue, so he decided to go out flying. He pulled on a green shirt and a pair of jeans Draco had picked out for him, didn't look at himself in the mirror, and went down to the Quidditch pitch.

Draco walked down to breakfast slowly, absolutely dreading what he would find. What he really wanted to so was climb back under his covers and never come out again. Unfortunately he was not lucky enough to be allowed to do that and Blaise, evil conniving Slytherin that he was, dragged Draco out of bed, demanding that he get dressed, and pulled him out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

So there Draco stood, outside the wide oak doors, awaiting his doom. "Come on Draco, it can't be that bad." Blaise said with a malicious smirk, throwing open the doors and shoving Draco into the Hall. Immediately everyone turned to look at him, every mouth falling silent, and no one moved. "Looks like the post already came." Blaise drawled from behind Draco, a smirk once again on his lips.

Spinning around to glare at Blaise, Draco folded his arms before whirling around again to give the rest of the Hall a patented Malfoy "glare of doom". "If anyone dares say a word I will personally hex you into next year." He threatened, stalking over to the Slytherin table and flopping down next to Pansy with a sigh. Within moments the chatter around the Hall started up again and Draco relaxed slightly, grumbling under his breath. "Let me see it." He sighed, turning to Pansy who immediately handed the Prophet out to him, a huge grin plastered on her face.

With a sigh Draco took the newspaper and glanced at the front cover, his eyes widening in shock. He opened the paper and started to read, his face breaking into a smirk that got wider as he continued reading. When he was done he folded the newspaper and handed it back to Pansy, smirking maliciously. "That was better than I thought."

:::::::::

Landing lightly on the grass, Harry dismounted his broom and smiled, breathing heavily while adrenaline still pumped through his veins. He walked into the locker rooms and showered, relaxing his muscles and rolling out his shoulders. Putting his green shirt back on and his tight fitting jeans he shook out his hair, put his broom back in the broom shed, and made his way late to breakfast.

:::::::::

Draco was eating his food with gusto, quite enjoying his waffle covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce. His morning had gone from doomful to absolutely filled with wonderfulness, and he knew things would only get better once Harry arrived. Oh how Draco was going to love that.

His ears perked up as dead silence swept around the hall again and a wide smirk played across his face. The Slytherin looked up and promptly started drooling. Harry was looking drop-dead gorgeous in the clothes Draco had bought him the day before. Draco could practically see his bright eyes glowing as they reflected the color of the shirt the Gryffindor wore. From across the Hall Draco took in the boy's hair, windswept from flying at break-neck speed, his body glowing with that "just exercised" look, and Draco could see a droplet of what water run down the raven haired boy's neck which showed he's just taken a shower in the Quidditch locker rooms.

Once he stopped drooling, Draco grinned and stood up, snagging Pansy's newspaper again. "Potter!" he called across the hall to Harry, striding over to where the Gryffindor stood behind his two friends.

"Yes, Malfoy?" he asked, a fleeting smile gracing his lips.

Draco smirked widely. "This," he said, passing over the Prophet, "is for you." He wiggled an eyebrow at Harry before turning on his heel and swaggering back over to his own table.

Harry looked down at the paper in his hands and sat down slowly; dread pooling at the bottom of his stomach. He opened up to the front page and groaned. In front of him, in bold black-and-white and full moving glory was a picture of him and Draco snogging. With the Slytherin's tongue jammed in his mouth. _Oh shit!_

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the paper and read the headline, his face paling. 'Potter a Player?: Malfoy Heir the Boy-Who-Lived's "Chosen One"?' the newspaper read in bold letters. As he read word after word and quote after quote of the article Harry's face reddened and he sunk down into his seat. The reporters had twisted everything he had said, or so he thought. Harry couldn't really remember what he had said at the time. And to make things worse for the fist time ever Draco Malfoy was printed as the victim.

With a sigh Harry folded the newspaper and set it on his empty plate. "I am going up to our dorm and never coming out again." He told his friends bluntly, standing up to leave.

A hand on his shoulder pushed him back down. "You can't hide in your room, Harry." Seamus said, sliding into the seat next to him and throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders. "You're the talk of the school. Everyone can't believe you got Malfoy to snog you." He laughed. "Although I suppose that's because not everyone knows yet that Draco's practically drooling over you and would willingly jump you every chance he gets. That Veela's doing a surprisingly good job hiding it."

Harry sighed, nodding. "I know and it's driving me crazy. Whenever we're alone he's all over me, but when we're in class or the halls he still acts as though he hates my guts and I'm the ugliest thing alive." He sulked, looking across the hall at the inwardly gloating Slytherin with a sigh.

"Think I could have that copy, Harry?" Seamus asked with a grin, indicating the newspaper in front of Harry. "I think I'm going to frame it."

Rolling his eyes Harry passed over the paper and rested his head on his hands. "Did you really say you kissed him because you're the Boy-Who-Lived and you can?" Hermione asked suddenly, giving him a stern look.

"Yeah, I might have." Harry nodded with a sheepish look. "Draco wasn't too happy about that one."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the use of Malfoy's first name, but let it pass without mention. "I would bet not. What did he do about it?"

Harry bit his lip as he remembered what had followed his little 'interview'. "He got seriously pissed off. His eyes seemed to glow and his hair was flying all over the place. By the end his skin looked almost like it was sparking and he was growling at me. Why?" He explained, looking worried when he caught Hermione's expression.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth open slightly. "Dear god…he was transforming into his Veela form." She gasped. "It's the way half-Veela look when the Veela side has almost completely taken over. They're insanely dangerous!" Hermione looked up at Harry with awe filled eyes. "How'd you stop him from ripping you apart?"

Harry shrugged, cheeks flushing. "I sort of pushed him into an alley and ravished him senseless against a wall until he calmed down. And I said I liked kissing him a lot." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Hermione looked mildly impressed and nodded.

"That would about do it. Only the Veela's mate can calm the Veela down and normally it has to be contact in some intimate way." Hermione explained, glancing sown at the book she had in her lap, which of course incidentally was all about Veela and their mates. "You're lucky Malfoy wasn't even angrier with you."

"An intimate way?" Harry sounded fearful. "And why was I lucky?" he asked, wanting to run away in terror at the glint in Hermione's eyes. But Gryffindors didn't run away in terror. No, they did not, and Harry was a Gryffindor. He was not afraid, not afraid…

"Well," Hermione said with a giggle, which to Harry sounded like the evilest laughter he had ever heard in his life. "if Malfoy got REALLY angry or jealous or possessive and changed form completely the only way for you to calm him and get him to change back would be to fuck him." She stated matter-of-factly, not even blushing.

Harry choked on air. "What?!" he spluttered. "But-but I can't-I'm NOT topping in this relationship!" he said rather loudly, making everyone in his general vicinity stare at him in interest. Suddenly realizing what he had practically just shouted to the world, or at least the table, Harry lowered his voice. "You know I'm going to bottom here, right Hermione?" He asked, vaguely horrified that he was having this conversation with her. Hermione nodded, motioning for him to continue. "As much as I'd love to shove my…you know what up his arse, we all know Malfoy will be the one doing the shagging."

"Well said, Harry." Seamus chortled, nudging Harry with a grin. Suddenly Harry realized that he had been talking rather loudly again and everyone in the general vicinity was once again listening in.

After shooting Seamus a look Harry turned back to Hermione to find her grinning widely at him. "When does he change form besides when he's seriously pissed off?" he asked wearily.

Hermione flipped through her coincidentally about Veelas book. "It says here only when he's furious and…in the highest states of passion." She read, looking up at Harry with a smirk. "And before you ask what that means it means while bonding."

This revelation caused Harry once again to bury his head in his hands, ears turning a deep red. "Great." He muttered. "So when we're doing stuff he'll turn into a scary glowing fairy or whatever."

Hermione laughed. "He's not a fairy, his Veela features just make him…more appealing to humans. And believe me, when he's in his Veela form you'll enjoy everything he does to you. A Veela's touch is supposed to be amazing."

Harry squeaked, looking scandalized. "Hermione!" he flushed brightly. "Well if you think a Veela's so great you can touch Malfoy yourself."

Rolling her eyes at Harry, Hermione sighed. "Sadly a Veela's touch only affects their mate. Their power is for their mate's pleasure only." She gave another laugh as Harry squeaked again. He could not believe HERMIONE was saying that. "Supposedly it's really good for the Veela as well. Their allure is supposed to heighten sexual drive and nerves, causing almost instant gratification."

Harry paled, looking at Hermione in complete and utter terrified horror. "Please just stop talking!" Harry begged, covering his ears so he couldn't hear and shaking his head frantically. Hermione chuckled, smirking at Ron, who also was looking quite horrified, and kindly shut her mouth. Harry sighed in relief and uncovered his ears.

"So, mate, what are you going to do about this article?" Ron asked with a grin.

Harry shrugged, finishing his food. "No idea. Hope it just blows over quickly like usual. I hate the attention."

"Famous Harry Potter hates attention, hmmm?" a drawling voice came from behind Harry, making the Gryffindor's skin heat up and his blood rush south. Damn that Veela.

Said Gryffindor didn't bother turning around, knowing it would only make matters worse, and tried to continue eating calmly. He felt a hand on his arse and squeaked, trying to cover it up with a coughing fit. "Yes, actually, I don't. People talking or fawning over me is annoying. I don't always have to be the center of attention like SOME people." He said snidely.

To Harry's surprise Draco just chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind, Potter." He smirked before turning on his heel and exiting the Great Hall. He had left just as quickly as he had magically appeared.

Looking down at his eggs and feeling his stomach twist Harry chewed on his lip nervously. He dreaded what the Slytherin was planning.

:::::::::

To Harry's surprise, and the majority of the school's disappointment, nothing out of the ordinary happened for several weeks. Luckily for the bored students who had nothing relevant to gossip about Halloween quickly approached. And when in the world did Halloween ever mean nothing out of the ordinary happened?

Harry noticed an unusual thing happening at dinner time on the 24th of October, one week before Halloween. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table facing Draco as per usual and as always was tuning out whatever unimportant mumbo-jumbo Hermione was spouting out about Goblin Rebellions and Horcruxes. Whatever the heck those were.

Now for the past few weeks Harry and Draco were doing their best to avoid each other—a dangerous dance, they both knew. The teasing had stopped, as had the yearning looks Draco used to cast Harry's direction, and although Harry would never admit it he was really missing them. During those few weeks a steady ache had developed in Harry's stomach; somewhere above his thighs and just below his belly button. He had also discovered in the past few days that no matter how much he hid behind his hangings and panted and moaned he was never able to find a satisfying release. This had left Harry disgruntled and horny and in a VERY bad mood. He was positive it was all the blasted Veela's fault.

It was probable for that reason that Harry noticed something amiss at dinner on that fine evening. As he was staring dazedly at the Slytherin table, eyes unknowingly locked on the blonde Veela, Harry felt his nether regions twitch. He groaned softly to himself, cursing Veela's to all forms of Hell as he knew the Great Hall was the WORST PLACE to become aroused, especially when there was no practical way to get rid of it.

He blinked, ming finally registering what exactly he was seeing. Gaping, Harry felt himself take quite a bit of interest and shifted slightly in his seat, causing Hermione to shoot him a look. But he didn't notice. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight across the Great Hall. The spoon, heaped high with the delectable creamy treat, was raised to the blonde's mouth and the excess was licked off with a flick of his devilish tongue. Then it entered those pouted pink lips and was molested by that tongue again, the blonde's eyes fluttering closed as he savored the taste.

The same thing happened the next time Draco raised the spoon to his mouth and to Harry's horror on the third spoonful the Veela looked up, eyes locking on Harry. The Veela smirked, tongue slicking out in a blatant display as he licked the spoon clean.

With the greatest of will that made defeating Voldemort seem relatively east, Harry glanced around the hall, amazed that no one else seemed to notice what was transpiring at the Slytherin table.

Glancing back at the Slytherins Harry's eyes widened. The Veela was now eating a bloody fudge popsicle! Well eating it wasn't really the right tem for what Draco was doing to the fudgesicle. It was more like he was performing filacio on it, in an innocent way that made Harry thrum with a steadily ignored want.

From across the Great Hall Draco smirked, watching as Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He sucked on the end of the chocolate popsicle, his favorite, and smirked widely as Harry's mouth gaped slightly. The magnifying spell he had used was doing wonders and no one else seemed to notice their exchange of looks.

Draco had been bored the past few weeks, forcing himself to keep his head down and not go after the raven-haired beauty. The only thing that kept in in check was the thought that his carefully written out and planned plot would only work if he left Harry alone for some time. Give him a false sense of security. Even the pains that had started at the beginning of the week in Draco's stomach would be worth it come Halloween.

He twisted the fudgesicle in his mouth, moving it in and out obscenely as he licked off the melted chocolate cream. Putting it all in his mouth, Draco pulled the popsicle out slowly, closing his eyes as if loving the taste—which he did. At that moment, by sheer coincidence, the Granger girl turned around to look straight at Draco. He quickly ended the spell and ate his popsicle as normally as possible, praying she hadn't noticed anything amiss.

Hermione gave the Slytherin an odd look, smirk flicking across her face as she looked at Draco as if she knew something. Which, come to think of it, she probably did.

Giving her a glare for foiling his plot, Draco stood and left the Great Hall, planning on foing back to his dormitory. There was more plotting to be done.

:::::::::

Lucius had just sat down in the comfort of his observatory, complete with a waterfall pand and miniature palm trees when he once again heard an ominous thud from the courtyard in the middle of the manor. This time the thud was followed by a squeal, as if someone had landed on some large rodent, and swears which were in turn followed by shouts of "Wormtail get your dirty paws off of me!"

With a dramatic sigh Lucius set down his tea cup and strode elegantly though the halls of Malfoy Manor until he came upon the courtyard and the most amusing of sights. The Dark Lord was sprawled out on the ground and seemed to be attempting to fend of Peter Pettigrew with a handbag.

"Ah hem." Lucius cleared his throat, an amused smirk caressing his lips.

"Ahh Lucius!" Voldemort squealed, giving Peter one last thorough whack with his purse and standing to feet. To Lucius's great concern today Voldemort seemed to be wearing a pair of lime green sparkly high-tops complete with a hot pink heart detailing and laces. They also appeared to go up his thighs to just below his knees.

"Good day, My Lord." Lucius said with a slight bow, trying his hardest not to laugh his head off. "and what brings you to my humble home on this fine and dandy day?"

Voldemort smiled and pulled Peter roughly to his feet. "Lucius, I've found the solution to all my problems!" He announced, looking rather proud of himself.

Lucius nodded slowly, gesturing for Voldemort to follow him to the observatory. He knew he's need a drink to prepare for whatever scheme the Dark Lord had concocted this time. "So,: Lucius say down heavily, gesturing for Voldemort and Peter to do the same and filled a glass with scotch for himself. "How are you going to solve all your problems, My Lord?"

"Well, Lucius, remember what I said about finding myself a hot stud of a body?" the Dark Lord asked, taking a couple of pictures out of his purse as well as, to Lucius's great surprise, a Muggle ipod. "I nicked this from some teenage girl. Would have killed her but she tackle-hugged me with copious amounts of squealing. It was horrifying." He shuddered. "She could take over the world if she wanted to. Terrifying, absolutely terrifying."

Raising an eyebrow at the fact that Voldemort, the supposed darkest and deadliest and most powerful and formidable dark wizards of the time, was afraid of a MUGGLE girl, Lucius nodded. "Yes, I remember that. But what does that infernal device have to do with your new hot and sexy body?"

After pressing a couple of buttons and some swearing Voldemort finally got to the screen he wanted. "Weirdest thing, this girl's password was your last name and…" he paused with another look of complete horror. "Her background is a picture of your son! She's a demon I tell you!" he stared at the screen with great fear, like the Muggle girl was about to jump out of nowhere and steal his soul.

There was a pause as they just sat there, Peter trying to hide from one of the white peacocks strutting around and chewing his fingernails. Voldemort coughed and composed himself, holding out the ipod so Lucius could see the video on the screen. "I was going through these weird moving picture things, they don't talk back though no matter how loud you yell, and I found this one." He pointed to the man singing on the screen, shirtless with tight clack pants and a stick in his hand. "He's playing me!" Voldemort squealed happily. "Isn't he SO good looking?" he nearly swooned.

Lucius looked from Voldemort to the man on the screen and back again. He supposed that the man on the screen WAS rather gorgeous and had very nice abdominal muscles, but did the Dark Lord really want the body of a MUGGLE?! "Are you sure you want the body of a Muggle, My Lord?" he expressed his opinion.

The Dark Lord rolled his eyes, showing Lucius the photographs in his hands, in which the gorgeous man that Lucius did not know was named Joe Walker was strutting around in short-shorts and flexing his arm muscles. "When I take possession of his body I will still have my complete power. It is no matter that he is a Muggle if he out-hots Harry Potter. I must be more gorgeous than that boy!" Voldemort said with vengeance.

Throughout this whole time Peter was sitting silently, but that that moment he jumped up and started running away from a very savage looking albino peacock. Lucius chuckled and watched him waddling away with the white bird in hot pursuit. "I suppose he is rather suitable for a Muggle. Have you figured out a way to possess him yet?" he drawled.

"Actually I have." Voldemort nodded with a smile. "It's an old ritual incantation I found I this old textbook. It seriously looked like it came from Merlin's time. Even had 'Merlin Emrys' written inside the front cover. Anyhow, we shall do the ritual after we kidnap this man on Halloween. Right at midnight, when the moon is high, we shall make his body mine!" Voldemort laughed evilly, but started coughing, which kind of ruined the entire "maniacal Dark Lord" effect.

"Are you going to need anyone to help with the incantation or ritual or whatever?" Lucius asked casually, hoping he would be enough of a special snowflake to attend an ancient and interesting ritual.

"I will." Voldemort nodded. "I'll need a snuggie, a double pack of gummy worms, a liter of squirt, a portkeyed drink ladle, a giant nuclear sour warhead, and a pair of pink tap shoes." He paused, checking them off on his fingers. "Not to mention an insanely complicated dark potion with a crazy hard incantation in some god-knows-what language, and the blood of my enemies. Oh and the blood of the Muggle man, that's important." He added as an afterthought.

Lucius blinked at the oddness of this spell but nodded, throwing back a shot of rum. "And I assume you need…"

Voldemort grinned, nodded, and cackled evilly. "Get me Severus!"

:::::::::

Once again, this time during lunch, Harry was cursing everything holy that he had somehow landed himself a Veela who seemed to have a fetish for ice cream. And who ate it as sexually as possible. For two days during lunch and dinner Draco Malfoy had been eating a different cold treat and it was slowly driving Harry insane.

Draco was rather enjoying himself, although his activities did have rather negative side effects. The main one being that sucking on something long that tasted good while looking at Harry Potter made him insanely horny. Distractingly so. It made his whole entire being thrum with the want to put something decidedly un-cold in his mouth. Even the wizard half of him agreed on that point by now.

But here they were anyways—Draco licking and sucking on a creamsicle bat and Harry completely ignoring Hermione's spiel on Inferi in favor of watching Draco's display with a glazed over expression. When Draco flicked his tongue around the entire popsicle and over the top Harry licked his lips and suddenly Draco was thinking that instead of having something warm in his mouth he's rather have his long, warm thing in his mate's mouth.

Suddenly Potter jumped up from his seat and sprinted out of the Hall. Draco sat there for a moment, fighting the urge to run after his mate, especially since his bottom half was getting rather painful, but he gritted his teeth and remained sitting.

When he sprinted out of the Hall all Harry could think about was getting out of there as fast as possible before he did something drastic. Like throw himself at the Veela and suck him off like there was not tomorrow.

He got to his dorm and flopped down on his four-poster, pulling out his journal labeled "Harry Potter's Book of Evil Plots and Schemes". Flipping to the page labeled "Halloween" he grinned and began to make changes and revisions.

Less than one week and all Hell would break loose.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW YAY!: <strong>

**There was a gasp at something behind Draco and the Slytherin turned around, not noticing his two friends disapearing from his side. Behind Draco stood the most ethereal being he had ever set wyws on. The Demon's hair shined darkly, his brilliant green eyes glinting in the light.**


	7. Chapter 7

******YAY so I'm finally updating...after way too long. I apologize most deeply for the lack of updating. Especially since this chapter has been written for weeks... **

**Anyhow, thank you to anyone who reviewed! I LOVE YOU! :D you all make my world go round...**

**So this chapter is basically filled with sillyness... you've been warned. Extra points to anyone who can catch the Very Potter Musical references! (they're rather obvious in this one :D ) oh and "stuff" happens in this... tehehe for those who wanted it. Not TOO much stuff...but enough for now...hopefully. **

**DICLAIMER: I don't own Harry or Draco which is really sad and must be rectified immediately. My trained guinea pigs are working on it most diligently as we speak. **

**WARNING: This is SLASH and does have some explicitness in it...not too much though. At least by my standards. Hopefully those reading this have already realized that it's slash. If you for some odd reason have stumbled upon this most wonderful of stories, this has been your warning, proceed with caution. **

**REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME! :D Especially good reviews! They make me happy and I then have motivation to write more... *hint* *hint* **

**I apologize for all grammar and spelling error. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Angels and Demons<strong>

"To dance again. I've been waiting all my life to dance again. The music playing, the people swaying, come on let's dance again!" the hunk of a man danced and sung onstage, flexing his arm muscles impressively.

From the back of the theater Voldemort sat with Pettigrew, Bellatrix, and Scabior. The darkest wizard of the century was gloating over his oh so wonderful plot and trying not to drool over the gorgeous man on stage. Voldemort turned to judge how Scabior was reacting to the man and was happy to see the Death Eater was staring raptly at the singer, shifting uncomfortably in what Voldemort noticed to be his too tight pants.

The group waited patiently for the show to be over, all of them rather impressed with the muggle show, although Bellatrix would never admit that. Although the Dark Lord actually wasn't completely sure she even watched part of it, her having spent the entire musical trying to get into his pants, er, robes. Again. The only thing that Voldemort didn't enjoy was that his character died in the end, getting beaten by Harry-sodding-Potter of course. But at least that Potter wasn't as insanely sexy as the Harry Potter he knew, he was more cute to tell the truth. He was, however, very impressed that the muggles had managed to portray his relationship with Quirrel almost exactly as it had been. Voldemort sighed, now he missed that Professor. It also saddened him a great deal that there was no Lucius in this musical, he really was his favorite minion.

After the show Voldemort and his henchmen sneaked backstage and located a door marked "Joe Walker". They barged into the dressing room to see the man, evidently named Joe Walker, reapplying his grey make-up. "Muah ha ha ha I have trapped you." Voldemort cackles evilly, trying not to ogle the man's bare chest.

Joe jumped in shock and spun around, eyes widening when he saw the motley crew. "Who in the blazes are you?" he exclaimed, backing up as Bellatrix approached him with an evil cackle.

"I'm you." Voldemort said simply with a wide smirk. He drew his wand and panted it at the man, who looked at the wooden stick with horror.

"Stupefy."

:::::::::

Draco grinned at his reflection in the mirror as he added the finishing touches to his costume. The day he had been waiting for had finally arrived. Thank god it was on a Saturday. That's right, this most exciting of days was indeed Halloween and boy did Draco have a plan. Or at least it was a sort-of plan. A basic idea.

He had been working on his costume all day since they had no classes and he was, unsurprisingly, VERY proud of it. He added the last of his eye shadow and smiled dashingly at his reflection, turning to Blaise who was dressed as a Rock Star (but to Draco looked more like a stripper).

"It's show time."

:::::::::

"How does this look?" Ron asked Harry, gesturing towards his hat with a feather in it. Harry looked over Ron with a skeptical expression.

"Are you really wearing tights?" Harry smirked, gesturing towards Ron's leggings. The Ginger was dressed as Robin Hood, complete with bow and arrows, tunic and tights. Hermione was of course going as his counterpart-Maid Marian, complete with a flowing Arthurian dress.

Ron scowled at his best friend in the mirror. "For your information yes I am. Hermione thinks they're sexy." he said, turning a light pink.

Harry chuckled. "They look very...tight." he smirked, taking off his glasses and putting in a pair of contacts Hermione had given him for just this occasion that magnified his eyes very nicely. He turned around to look at Ron. "How do I look?"

The Ginger gaped at him. "That's one of the scariest things I've ever seen." he muttered.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" an Irish yelp came from the doorway. Seamus stood just inside the dorm room, dressed in his firefighter stripper costume (complete with suspenders), gaping at Harry. "You're the sexiest demon I've ever seen."

Rolling his eyes, Harry grinned showing his pointed fangs. "I do try, Seamus. Watch this, it's so cool!" he exclaimed excitedly. He rolled his shoulders and a pair of glossy black-feathered wings sprouted out of his back. "Hermione helped me transfigure them." he rolled his shoulders again and the wings disappeared.

Seamus whistled, rather impressed. "Impressive. The teeth are a nice touch."

Harry grinned again, slipping a silver chain with a lightening bolt pendant over his neck so it hung down over his bare chest, where his shirt was open. "This is going to be a fun night."

:::::::::

When Draco entered the Great Hall with Pansy and Blaise at his side he was overwhelmed by the spooky and very dark ambiance. He looked around slowly, standing in the doorway, unaware that the light from the Entrance Hall was reflecting off his white-feathered wings, practically making them glow. On one WMD of the Hall was a ling table with bubbling cauldrons filled with drinks and food. Floating in mid-air were pumpkins which cast a flickering light over the hall and the walls were adorned with skeletons, rusted shackles, and chains. The main portion of the Great Hall was a dance floor where most of the student body was currently standing.

They were standing because every student's eyes were locked on the gorgeous angel that had appeared amidst them. Draco's silver eyes were glowing in the half-light, a halo of light radiating around his head, his wings fluttering slightly in the soft breeze, and his skin almost seemed translucent.

There was a gasp at something behind Draco and the Slytherin turned around, not noticing his two friends disappearing from his side. Behind Draco stood the most ethereal being he had ever set eyes on. The Demon's hair shined darkly, his brilliant green eyes glinting in the light. His pants were tight and black; hugging his arse very nicely in Draco's opinion, and his shirt hugged his abdomen, the lacing opening mid-chest and the sleeves flaring. And then there were the black wings that sprouted from his shoulders. There was no way to describe the creature except otherworldly.

The Demon stepped forward, sending Draco a dashing smile that flashed a set of small sparking fangs. "I see I've found my angel tonight." he whispered, almost a purr, in Draco's ear as he stalked past. He winked over his shoulder at the Slytherin before sauntering over to Robin Hood and Maid Marian.

"Well that was certainly an entrance." Hermione grinned at Harry, clutching onto Ron's arm.

Harry grinned, turning back to look at the doorway to see the Angel had vanished. "Wasn't he GORGEOUS?!" Harry practically squealed. "I mean those wings..." he sighed happily, completely breaking his appearance of a sexy demon from hell.

"Everyone's watching you, Harry." Seamus swaggered over, attempting to look as sexy as possible. "You and that Angel make an erotic pair, unfortunately." he sighed before grinning widely again. "But did you see Zabini? Damn he's hot."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Do you hit on anything that moves?"

"Not everything." Seamus snickered with a gleam to his eyes. "Only hot things."

Harry tuned his friends out in favor of searching through the shadows of the Great Hall in search of his blonde angel. He caught sight of Draco-an ethereal beauty that shined in the darkness, between a fairy and a tanned rock star.

He was trying to decide if flirting with Zabini would make Draco mad when a Nymph dressed in a shimmering blue dress came up to him. "Hello Harry." Luna said dreamily, looking him up and down with a far-off expression. "Nice horns." she complimented him breezily, pointing to the two small red points that stuck out of Harry's hair, curving ever so slightly inwards.

The Ravenclaw's hair was lengthened and fell in waves down her back, a couple streaks of light blue framing her face. Her dress was floor length and draped down her body in waves like water, a belt of blue stones slung low on her slender hips. Around her throat sad a little bottle filled with sparkling sea water and the right side of her face sad decorated with white and blue swirls.

"Luna." a hunter walked over with a smile, his heavy boots amazingly not thudding on the stone floor. "Hiya Harry." Neville said, grinning widely. "Very nice costume. Isn't Luna's absolutely wonderful?" he nuzzled the Ravenclaw's cheek, making her squeak in surprise and flush lightly.

"So how's your Veela doing?" Luna asked breathily, turning to look obviously at the Angel across the Hall.

Harry blushed furiously, once again ruining the appearance of being a sexy demon from hell, and pulled Luna around before Draco noticed them. "He's fine."

From the other side of the Hall Draco watched Harry closely, drinking in his appearance. "God he's a sexy man." The Veela breathed, studying Harry's boots.

"Yeah." Blaise wasn't paying attention, too busy staring at a Gryffindor across the Hall.

Draco glared at his friend, growling softly. "You had better not be ogling my mate." he warned. "Oh just look at those boots…" he added as an afterthought.

Blaise however didn't reply, having wandered off into the crowd of dancers on the floor. Draco sighed and looked over to where Pansy had been standing moments before to find her too coincidentally gone. The Slytherin girl could be seen dancing with a Fairy Lord (the guise of Theodore Nott), their beautiful gauzy wings splaying from their backs as they spun and swayed to the music being played by a skeleton Orchestra. This left Draco very alone.

"I've been looking for a pretty thing like you." A velvety voice purred in Draco's ear. The Angel turned his head to meet the eyes of a grinning Demon, his fangs glinting in the flickering candlelight, and Harry surreptitiously slipped a small journal in his pocket (which had been magically expanded of course).

"I-I, you-" Draco stuttered, unable to form a comprehensive sentence.

Harry chuckled darkly. "Did I surprise you Angel?"

Draco just gaped at him, yelling at himself mentally to STOP STAING AT HARRY FREAKING POTTER'S THROAT! and to stop contemplating where the best part of it would be to bite first. After a few moments of silence Draco finally managed to clear his head and reassemble his face to reflect insulted anger. "No." he snapped, turning away with his nose in the air and barely avoiding knocking Harry over with his wings.

Fumbling, Harry managed to take his journal, titled 'Harry Potter's Book of Evil Schemes and Plots' (he wasn't the best at subtlety) out of his pocket, trying not to panic. He stared down at the page titled 'Operation Woo Draco Malfoy on Halloween' (he wasn't the most creative wizard either), and read through his notes. In one column was a lit of pick-up lines and on the other half of the page was a step-by-step procedure of how he was going to get Draco Malfoy to actually DO something and hopefully stop the pain in his stomach, complete with diagrams.

Unfortunately, there was no step that said anything about Draco turning away from the sexy Demon. This was especially a problem because not that he had turned around Harry couldn't help but stare at Draco's white cloth-clad arse. And was a very pretty arse it was. GOD DAMMIT! this was not helping with that pain in his stomach.

As he turned from Harry Draco felt a sharp stab of pain in his stomach, worse than any he had felt yet that week. It looked like his complete avoidance of the Boy-Who-Lived was beginning to take its toll on the Veela. His father had warned him about what would happen if his mate didn't submit to him. First the pain, then the illness, then the lunacy, and then…Draco shuddered at the thought, the craving for butternut squash and subsequent death. At the time Draco hadn't been all too concerned about his mate being unwilling to submit, I mean who WOULDN'T want to bottom for Draco Malfoy? Even is he wasn't a Veela. That fact basically guaranteed a submission.

But no, his mate of COURSE had to be Harry FUCKING Potter and because the saint Gryffindor wouldn't just suck it up and face the facts Draco felt like his stomach was getting stabbed with a rusty sword. Draco growled and turned around to face his stubborn mate again, the only thought on his mind being to get the pain shooting through his abdomen to stop.

Harry almost dropped his journal in surprise and quickly stuffed it in his pocket, immediately setting his face in his 'sexy demon' look. "So…" he started awkwardly, trying not to stare too hard at Draco's mouth.

"What's that book, Potter?" Draco asked idly, fighting for self-control.

"Oh." Harry flushed, biting on his lower lip with a fang, an act that Draco unfortunately found to be quite hot. "It's nothing, just a journal I have."

Draco raised his eyebrows at the Gryffindor. "And what's in this journal?"

"None of your business." Harry growled, magnified green eyes flashing. He couldn't possibly let Draco know that he had a book of evil schemes, most of which had to do with taking out Slytherins and sneakily submitting to the King of the Slytherins without looking like he was being submissive.

Luckily Harry was saved from further interrogation by two flirtatious masses named Blaise and Seamus. "Hiya Harry!" Seamus squealed, slinging an arm over the Demon's shoulder. On Draco's other side the dark skinned Italian sauntered over, watching the Irishman closely.

"Hey Dray." Blaise murmured, nodding at Harry and Seamus who were talking rather flirtatiously. "I'd get rid of him if I were you."

Draco nodded, turning to look at his friend. "I don't think Potter would like me very much if I killed his blasted friend, would he?" he growled softly when Seamus whispered something in Harry's ear, making the Demon laugh. "Where've you been anyways?" he narrowed his eyes at Blaise.

The Italian shrugged with a smirk, glancing over at the two Gryffindors with a slight frown. "Around…"

Draco growled softly again, Veela jealousy flaring, his fists clenching. "Get rid of the Irishman before I tear his head off." he muttered to Blaise. Blaise looked at his friend, noting his eyes beginning to glow and his skin almost sparkle, and then looked at the two Gryffindors. Seamus had just pressed a soft kiss at the curve of Harry's neck when a rumbling growl emanated from Draco's chest and Blaise sprang into action. He grabbed the Irishman by the arm and dragged him away, out of the Great Hall, and into an empty storage closet. The door was soon locked and silenced.

Harry stood there in shock, wondering why Malfoy's friend had just dragged Seamus away. He understood that Seamus had been being flirtatious as usual and Harry had done nothing to stop it, but a little harmless flirting wasn't the end of the world, right? The Demon turned to look at Draco and his mouth opened in horror. Shining brightly, eyes flashing dangerously, the Veela played the part of a vengeful angel bent on revenge. "Malfoy?" Harry asked weakly, taking a step back.

The Veela's eyes flashed and the next thing Harry knew he was pressed against eh wall in a shadowed alcove off the Great Hall and Draco was baring his teeth at him, eyes burning. "Give me one good reason not to rip you to pieces right here." The Slytherin snarled, his grip on Harry's shoulders painful.

Gasping and stuttering Harry scrambled at what to do. Man the Veela was pissed. He shuddered as he remembered what Hermione had said would calm the angered Veela down and promised himself that would be his last resort. "I'm sorry?" he mumbled weakly.

A scathing laugh emanated from the Veela's throat and his face got closer to Harry's. "you let Finnegan TOUCH you, Potter. You're MINE don't you GET IT!?" Draco hissed, pure fury radiating from him. "Only I am allowed to touch you!" he snarled. Harry trembled with fear beneath the Veela, stutters and whimpers of terror erupting from his mouth. Amazingly enough, despite being scared for his life, Harry found himself becoming steadily more aroused. Damn hormones!

Biting his lip Harry suddenly made a mad dash for his life, hurtling through the mobs of students without looking back. Draco stood there, a wide smirk crossing his face and his features shifted, a predatory smile replacing his smirk. The hunt was on.

:::::::::

"My name's Blaise Zabini." the smooth talking Italian said with a coy smirk, holding out his hand for Seamus to shake moments after shoving him unceremoniously into the store cupboard.

Seamus looked the Slytherin up and down and decided to just go with whatever happened. That was quite easy when he was trapped in a small closet with a sexy rock star. He shook the Slytherin's hand. "Seamus Finnegan, notorious flirt of Gryffindor House, at your service." Seamus grinned widely. You could practically see the sparks flying between the two boys.

"Very nice to meet you, Seamus." Blaise smiled feraly and the store cupboard seemed to get a lot smaller. His eyes traveled up and down Seamus's body with a hum of approval. "Very nice…"

A few moments later and their silencing charm was put to the test.

:::::::::

Draco stalked out of the Great Hall, wings retracting back into his shoulder blades. The glint in his eyes was that of a hunter, gleaming with lust, as he sensed out the trail of his mate. His grin widened as he felt Harry nearby, only a couple doors down a hallway just off the Entrance Hall.

What the Veela did not know was that in the empty classroom leaning on a desk with his shirt off, Harry Potter was waiting patiently. He knew the Veela would follow him. The door opened slowly, a pair of gleaming silver eyes met his, and Harry smirked widely.

Draco growled threateningly, closing the door behind him and locking and silencing it with a flick of his wand. "Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry replied coolly, trying to ignore the heat coursing over his skin. His gaze wandered over Draco's body, noting the change of appearance. Unknowingly, Harry licked his lips as he took in the sight of more muscular arms, ethereal skin, eyes like melted pools of silver, and, to Harry's great interest, an ominous bulge in his pants. The Veela looked absolutely stunning and, for a moment, Harry was tempted to just give himself to Draco if that would stop the incessant heat rolling over his body.

The Veela approached Harry slowly, trapping him against the desk. "I'm not very happy with you, mate." Draco purred, his entire system going on auto drive from being so close to what he wanted nest. Every place he touched Harry sent shock waves of pleasure through his body, pooling at his groin. "Not very happy at all." the Veela purred huskily, his tongue flicking out against Harry's ear.

Harry moaned softly, the heat in his skin disappearing wherever Draco was touching him. although now the heat was building right below his belly button, mixing with the pain. "Draco." Harry whimpered, the pain becoming overwhelming.

With a feral grin the Veela pressed his lips forcefully against Harry's, leaving him no room for pulling away. A pained moan escaped Harry's lips as he felt like his stomach was being burned form the inside. Draco had straddled his hips at some random moment in time, so Harry arched his hips up, needing something to quell the pain. The Veela pulled away, confusion reflected in his eyes. He had expected Harry to be either protesting or limp, not looking and pushing against him with want and need.

Harry bit his lip, another pained whimper sounding. "Hurts." he groaned softly, hips pressing up again.

Draco made a sad sound. He didn't want his mate to hurt, but he knew why. It was all his fault, he had been staying too far from Harry for far too long. "Can help." he said softly, nuzzling the raven haired boy. "Let me."

"Help. Please." Harry whimpered, nodding his head vigorously. He gave himself over to Draco, relief from the pain being worth the humiliation. The Veela purred in content, hands slipping down to undo Harry's belt, pulling down the zipper quickly. Harry's breath caught in his throat and Draco's hands stopped. He looked up Harry with questioning eyes and the Gryffindor nodded his head. "Go on."

:::::::::

In Malfoy Manor, Voldemort's chosen hide-out for that most important of nights, the Dark Lord himself was dancing around one of the guest chambers to "All the Single Ladies". He was joyful on all accounts having successfully captured the muggle man with a hot and sexy body, gathered all the supplies needed for the ritual, and he had even gotten Snape to leave the Hogwarts Halloween dance early to come and help him. Things were looking good for the Darkest Lord ever.

Dancing and wiggling in his chosen set of dark purple robes, Voldemort didn't hear the door open but he did hear the gasp of horror and undignified squeak that came after the door opened. Voldemort whirled around, the music stopping with a wave of his hand. "Oh, Pettigrew." he said with a gruesome smile upon finally locating the rat-man in the doorway. "You bring good news I hope?"

The rat-man squeaked, entering the room cautiously, afraid the Dark Lord might start dancing again. "Th-the p-potion is r-ready, My-My L-Lord." Pettigrew stuttered in fear,

"Ahhh very good." Voldemort cackled gleefully, pulling out his silver pocket watch with the emblem of a red dragon on it, and checked the time. "And it's nearing midnight. Time to pay my little…guest a visit." he grinned joyfully, prancing out of the room and down to the dungeon the Malfoys coincidentally had in their basement.

Voldemort sashayed up to the bars of the cell, behind which Joe Walker sat looking quite bored. "So, you're here to steal my body." the hunk of a man stood up and approached the bars, looking at Voldemort idly.

"How do you know that?" The Dark Lord questioned, shooting Peter, the guard for the man, a scathing look.

Instead of answering Voldemort's question the man ran his fingers over the bars of the cell door. "Very nice dungeon, I must say." he murmured. "I know what you are!" Joe shouted suddenly, looking overly pleased with himself.

An amused expression crossed Voldemort's face. "Then who am I?"

"You're…" the prisoner paused for dramatic effect. "A Dickrats!" After that was said Voldemort gaped at the muggle man. He had absolutely no idea what a 'Dickrats' was, but he decided to humor the man. He was going to steal the man's body after all.

"You've caught me." the Dark Lord sighed. "Now what do you think my evil scheme is?" he questioned, fingering his wand under his robes. Unfortunately he was running out of time and would have to subdue the man soon.

Joe thought for a moment. "Besides stealing my body?"

"Oh." Voldemort had forgotten the muggle already knew that. He checked his silver pocket watch and sighed, taking out his wand. "As wonderful as chatting with you has been, I have business to be getting to. Stupefy."

:::::::::

Harry's back arched up, his head thrown back as he shouted out his pleasure. As the Veela swallowed his release down a light glow seemed to spread between them like a small silver light. Then Draco stepped away and it was gone. Harry was panting, completely and utterly amazed by the shining wonder that was Draco Malfoy's mouth and tongue.

The Veela in question was smirking proudly at him—it wasn't everyday one could say they reduced the Savior of the wizarding world to a needy, whimpering glob of want. Draco was rather pleased with himself and the Veela side of him was sated for the time being, having gotten what it wanted. "Good, aren't I, Potter?" his smirk widened.

"Ugh." was Harry's only response as he slowly pulled his boxers and form-fitting pants back up. The burning on his skin had vanished completely and the pain in his stomach had died down for now. A humiliated flush now warmed his skin as he raised his gaze to the grey orbs of the smirking blonde. "If you tell anyone about this I'll hex you into next week." he growled threateningly.

Unfortunately the only reaction from Draco was a laugh, not a look of terrified fear like Harry wanted. "Empty threats do not become you, Potter." he purred with a grin and a mischievous look in his eyes. "Although I MAY be persuaded to keep quiet on the situation…for a price."

Harry eyes him wearily. "What do you want?"

"You to…repay the favor." Draco answered with an even wider leer.

"No!" Harry exclaimed, although the back of his mind was telling him to take of the Slytherin's pants NOW! "I'm not-my mouth-on that-no!" he spluttered.

Draco, instead of looking offended or put-off, just smirked gleefully. "Then it looks like everyone will know about how the Boy Savior came after only" he looked at his watch, "five minutes of being under Draco Malfoy's magical tongue."

The Gryffindor gaped at the blonde. "It was longer than that!"

"But the wizarding world won't know that." Draco grinned, the expression on Harry's face telling him what he wanted to hear. The boy wonder grumbled under his breath before forcefully pulling the Veela's trousers down.

He licked his lips and smirked slightly, trying to make the best of the situation. "Let's see how long you last in the mouth of a parseltongue." he muttered.

Ten seconds later and Draco Malfoy was crying his pleasure to the world.

:::::::::

"Racka noddle madra ranush!" Voldemort yelled, trying not to stumble over the unfamiliar words. He was standing in the middle of a grand bedroom, one of Malfoy's finest, in front of a huge four poster bed where Jo Walker was currently chained and lying unconscious.

"ipods snatchel sranda mi sachel. NI NI NI IT IT!" the Dark Lord continued, adding a pair of tap shoes to the potion Snap was concocting. He looked down at the incantation book he was reading. The one that used to belong to Merlin Emrys. "Nimueh is evil and I am in love with Arth-" he stopped reading and realized that those words had been penned with ink and probably a feathered quill. "That's not in the spell!" he exclaimed and quickly found the printed words again.

"Nick ti aute suwe que ramen saw crew yu no te mi new ah. Ickte ranadomaka realande ci nah craw line ma?" Voldemort read, wondering why in the world there was a question mark at the end of the sentence. He threw in the liter of squirt (who likes squirt anyways besides Harry Potter?) and the potion bubbled and boiled.

He finished the incantation with random gibberish and a bird call (the book literally said "say random gibberish and do a bird call"), dripping the man's blood into the potion last. Then there was an explosion and Voldemort found himself floating in a netherworld surrounded by butterflies.

:::::::::

"You're not too bad for a Gryffindor, Finnegan." Blaise said casually, dusting his leather pants off as he stepped out of the store cupboard.

Seamus rolled his eyes as he stepped out after the Italian. "and you're a dastardly Slytherin for taking advantage of an innocent Gryffindor." he smirked.

"If you're innocent, Finnegan, then I'm Dumbledore's mother." The Italian snorted. "I think that display back there proved that. That bloody tongue of yours…" he trailed off with a slightly dazed look.

The Irishman smirked and licked his lips. "Oh Zabini, I wasn't even trying." he grinned mischievously and licked his lips again, tantalizingly slowly.

"oh gods…"

:::::::::

"Bloody parselmouth." Draco growled from where he had collapsed onto the floor after his knees had given out.

Harry smirked at him, leaning against the desk lazily again. "_Isn't it wonderful_?" he hissed, seeing a shudder run down Draco's back and snickering. Draco growled in the back of his throat—since when had talking to snakes become such a bloody turn on? Realizing that Potter was talking again, in English this time, Draco tuned back in. "You do realize that this still doesn't make us mates." Potter was saying.

Draco rolled his eyes. That boy was really hung up on the whole 'mate' thing, wasn't he? "Whatever, Potter." he drawled, trying to appear nonchalant. "You'll be gagging for me soon enough." he smirked. What Draco knew that Harry didn't was that the pains the Gryffindor had been feeling were just the beginning. Now that the raven-haired boy had somewhat inadvertently begun to, so to say "consummate", their bond the pain would get worse for them the longer they were apart. He knew that it would only be a few days until Harry was begging for him again. It would be worse for the sub—and god knows Potter would be the submissive one.

A soft growl rumbled from Harry's throat and he straightened his costume and glared at Draco. "I wouldn't bet on it, Malfoy." he rolled his shoulders and his feathered wings sprouted out of his back again.

"Oh but I will." Draco leered with a dark chuckle, making Harry roll his eyes. The Slytherin got up off the floor and zipped up his tight pants again, brushing them off. "Come on, let's get back to the party before your bloody friends form a search committee." he drawled, sauntering over to the door and taking down his locking charm.

Harry rolled his eyes but followed the angel out and back to the Great Hall. "You're still a prat." Harry grumbled, making Draco laugh.

"That's never going to change, Potter. Just as you will always be a Gryffindork." the Slytherin smirked. "But you must admit I give great blowjobs." he said casually, making Harry choke on air, still spluttering in indignation as they re-joined the party, which was in full throttle.

"See you around, Potter." Draco drawled with a smirk. He left Harry very, very alone to contemplate the mystery of life.

:::::::::

Voldemort regained consciousness, having just finished a wonderful journey with a unicorn to a joyous cotton candy mountain, and noticed two things immediately. The first thing that he noticed was that everything in his body hurt and he couldn't move his arms and legs. The second thing was that he was on a bed and there seemed to be an obnoxious amount of activity on the other side of the room.

"Excuse me!" Voldemort bellowed, surprised when his voice came out deep and sultry and only slightly threatening.

The men at the other side of the room, Lucius and Snape, whirled around from where they were hovering over Voldemort's lifeless body, wondering what had gone wrong. "My Lord?" Lucius gasped in that silky voice of his, noticing the man on the bed straining against his bonds.

"Of course it's me, you idiot!" Voldemort growled, his voice coming out as a sexy purr. No wonder the muggle man got all the fangirls and boys! "Now get rid of these chains!" he demanded, shaking said bindings.

Snape bowed his head and quickly complied, flicking his wand so that the chains slinked from the Dark Lord's wrists and ankles. Voldemort sat up, stretching his arms over his head and groaning softly as his new muscles flexed and cracked. Man he was ripped.

Voldemort strode over to the full-length mirror that just conveniently happened to be against one wall. "Man this is good." he muttered to himself, flexing and posing and checking out his new body. "There's no way Scabi-Bellatrix will be able to resist me not." he murmured, making Lucius and Snape give each other looks.

"You truly are hot and sexy, M' Lord." Lucius assured him, bowing low.

"Brilliant." Voldemort grinned, his pearly white perfect teeth gleaming in the light. "Now get me my slippers, Lucy! There is much plotting to be done tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter preview!: <strong>

Harry gasped as he caught sight of the maiden with long flowing bleach blonde locks chained to the corridor wall. "MALFOY?!"


	8. Chapter 8

** I am so terribly sorry for the obnoxiously long wait on this chapter...I thought that I had uploaded it but then it turns out that I ****didn't...so I'm uploading it now. Also, this chapter is very strange and makes no sense, but I was watching Tangled and really wanted to base a chapter off of it, so then this happened. I promise that we will get back to the actual plot line in the next chapter. I am also planning on finishing this story too because I have way too many other projects to work on to keep on writing it, especially since it has essentially turned into a crack fic. **

**Warning: This has slash and I'm pretty sure smut... meaning guys doing inappropriate things together. You have been warned! **

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Harry Potter, if I did it would not have made millions and been a national phenomenon and Harry and Draco would have been shagging in the sixth book. **

**Enjoy! If you don't like this chapter then don't tell me! I really have no idea where this came from or what the point of this chapter is :)**

**I apologize for any spelling errors or grammar errors in advance. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: "Rupunzel, Let Down Your Hair!"<span>**

The party ended rather abruptly with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher running into the Great Hall as a wolf and howling at midnight. There was a round of applause and the wolf took a bow before trotting over to Snape and nuzzling his leg. This was rewarded with a laugh from the students and a scowl from Snape. Unless he was mistaken, Harry was the wolf smirk and wink at him.

In a few moments the students dispersed, slowly going back to their dorms. Harry left with Ron and Hermione, completely oblivious to the pair of silver eyes glued to his back, or more namely, his arse. When he got up to their dorm he slowly took off his costume, mentally congratulating himself on a very successful night.

"You have fun with the ferret?" Ron asked Harry with a chuckle, waggling his eyebrows at him.

Harry flushed and spluttered for a few seconds, trying to find what to say before settling on "What do you mean?"

Ron rolled his eyes, getting into bed and pulling the curtains over himself. "Don't think I didn't notice you run off and Malfoy follow you. You guys disappeared for quite some time."

"Er…we did some…stuff." Harry mumbled, blushing brightly. He looked across the room at the empty bed and quickly changed the subject. "Speaking of disappearing, our flirt's missing."

The ginger sat up to look at Seamus's bed. "Where is he?"

Harry chewed his lip. "Well…I saw Blaise Zabini drag him out of the Great Hall…" Ron's eyes widened and he looked at Harry.

"I hope he isn't beaten up somewhere." Ron muttered. "Slytherins can't be trusted." he finished before rolling over and going to sleep.

Harry blinked and got into bed. "Yeah…that's what I meant. He probably got beat up…" he murmured to himself before closing his hangings and drifting off to sleep, trying not to dream of angels and hot blondes.

:::::::::

At around midnight there was a disturbance in the sixth year Slytherin dorms and, if you looked closely, a shadowy, rather short figure could be seen happily skipping out of the Slytherin Common Room whistling happily about doom and gloom.

:::::::::

The next morning there were high-pitched, girly screams of terror coming from the same dorm room.

:::::::::

Harry was walking down a corridor on his way to breakfast in the Great Hall, conveniently alone once again. When he woke up both Ron and Hermione had disappeared and Seamus was still not to be found. Neville was snoring, so Harry decided not to risk waking him.

As he was passing the entrance to the dungeons, who should appear but Seamus Finnegan, straightening his tie and running a hand through his severely ruffled hair. "Oh, hi, Harry." he squeaked, freezing at being caught.

"Hey, Seamus. What were you doing down there?" Harry asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Um, I, er…I was just asking Snape about Potions." Seamus answered quickly. He looked at his watched and started scrambling away. "I forgot my book! See you, Harry!" he called before turning tail and breaking into a run.

Harry stared at his retreating back with a confused expression before shrugging and trudging down into the dungeons conveniently for no reason whatsoever. The author just needed him to. It's important, okay?

Anyhow, as he walked deeper into Slytherin territory three very odd things happened to him. The first odd thing wasn't very odd at all; in fact it was ordinary, just coincidental. As Harry walked through the dungeons he passed a smirking Blaise Zabini with messed up, just-got-shagged styled hair, who was swaggering as he walked and seemed to be rather proud of himself.

"Good morning, Potter." Blaise nodded to Harry before making his way down the corridor and disappearing around a corner.

Blinking, Harry turned to stare after Blaise. That was…odd. He shrugged and conveniently decided not to think too much about it. His life was strange enough as it was.

The second odd think that Harry came upon was a lock of bright blonde hair on the stone floor. He picked it up curiously and slipped it into his pocket with a shrug for further study.

The third and final odd and overly strange thing that Harry came upon was down another corridor, just after he rounded a left corner. Harry gasped as he caught sight of a maiden with long, flowing blonde locks chained to the wall. He got a bit closer and the maiden lifted her head at the sound of footsteps. "Malfoy?!"

Draco, who in fact was NOT a fair maiden, but a Slytherin bloke with obnoxiously long hair, growled when he saw Harry was his evident savior. "Brilliant. It's you." he snarled as Harry stood there gaping. "Well don't just stand there! Unchain me!" he demanded.

Harry blinked and quickly flicked his wand so the chains slinked from where they were loosely wrapped around Draco's arms. The blonde stood up and Harry gasped again as he saw that Draco's hair hit the floor…and then some. And then Harry was promptly tackled to the ground by a smaller girl who was indeed actually a female.

"Muah ha ha ha! I have you now, Harry Potter!" Their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor giggled gleefully. She got off of Harry and he groaned, rolling over to look up at the smiling girl.

"What the fuck…" Harry groaned. "What are you doing? And why in the world does Dra-Malfoy look like a girl?"

Their Professor sighed, looking at the end of Draco's exceedingly long hair a bit mournfully. "Well…I may, possibly, have had something to do with that." she said, smiling sheepishly. "In fact I have a quite wonderful plan of awesomeness for this gorgeous Veela here."

A growl came from said gorgeous Veela and Draco glared at the girl. "First you kidnap me in the middle of the night, then you curse me so my hair grows super freaking fast (in fact Harry suddenly realized that in the short time they had been standing there the blonde hair had grown a foot), then you had to shackle me in a rather kinky way to the wall in this random corridor where HE just HAD to find me," he pointed angrily at Harry, "and now you have a plan involving me?!" he took a deep breath and blinked at the Professor. "…What plan?" he asked slowly.

Nellie grinned maliciously. "Well…I had hoped to grow his hair out ridiculously long and cut and sell it. Or lock him up in a tower forever, I haven't decided. Veela hair is very profitable, you know. Has a lot of magical properties." she said loftily.

Draco yelped, gathering up his locks in his arms in horror. "You can't cut it, it's bloody painful to pull out!" he exclaimed and then paled. "Lock me in a tower!?" he yelled. "I'm not come fucking damsel in distress!" he looked completely outraged.

"Actually he is." Harry whispered to the girl with a snicker. Then he frowned and looked at her sternly. "As wonderful as him locked in a tower would be, I prefer his making short hair. Can you reverse the spell please?"

"No!" Nellie giggled and took off running down the corridor. In moments she was gone.

Harry and Draco turned to look at each other with wide eyes. The Slytherin was the one to break the stunned and over confused silence. "Shit…" he breathed, letting his hair slip from his arms and drop to the ground. Harry noticed idly that the blonde locked were now several feet longer than they were before.

Sighing, and smirking to himself, Harry turned Draco around and started doing up his hair in an intricate braid. "She's one weird Professor…" he murmured, his fingers working through the hair quickly. "And doesn't act like an adult at all." When he was done the tail of the braid lay on the floor and the end coiled by the Slytherin's feet, but at least is would be slightly more manageable. "It looks nice." Harry murmured softly, breath coasting hot over the back of Draco's neck and making him shiver as the Gryffindor ran the soft braid through his hands.

Draco snorted, blushing furiously, and thanked all that was holy that Harry's couldn't see his face. "I look like a sodding girl!" he muttered, making Harry laugh and press an unexpected kiss to the back of the Veela's neck.

"Oh you do not. And at least you didn't get female parts to go with the hair." Harry sniggered and made a disgusted face. "That would be horrid."

The Veela pouted and turned so he was facing his mate and would his arms loosely around his waist. "But it's so long…" he whines. "And it looks like a girl's hairstyle, Harry." he tried to look as pathetic as possible, slipping his first name in there for more effect. He gave Harry the best, cutest puppy dog eyes he could. "Make it better, Harry." he whined.

Harry sighed, his heart going out to the obviously distressed Veela. "Alright, love." he murmured, using an endearment he knew would make Draco happy. "I'll find her and make her reverse the spell."

Draco nodded with a small smile, his eyes still looking widely up at Harry. "Thank you, Harry." he said in a small voice, inwardly smirking. "Can we shag now?" he asked innocently, turning on the puppy dog look again.

"Of course, love…" Harry murmured before mentally loading what Draco had said. "What, no!" he scowled at the Veela. "Nice try, Malfoy. No. No shagging."

"Awww, but Harry!" Draco whined, pressing close to Harry and ending up pressing his hips to Harry's leg. "I want my mate." he pouted.

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes and reached behind Draco's head to tug on his braid in order to distract him. Draco yelped as the ends of his hair tugged painfully at his scalp and glared at Harry. "Sorry, darling." Harry snickered, deciding to kiss Draco gently to make up for it (since when did he feel so affectionate for the cute blonde Slytherin? Or call Draco cute for that matter? Or even Draco?). "I'll help reverse the spell, but no sex." he said firmly, even though a little voice in his head was unhelpfully reminding him that sex with a Veela Draco Malfoy may be really good…

Quickly Harry shook his head and pushed those unholy thoughts out of his head. Or at least to the back of his head… alright, just off to the side.

Draco huffed and pouted. "Fine." he stuck his nose in the air and stalked down the corridor. He stopped at the end. "And if I somehow get trapped in a tower I expect YOU to come and gallantly save me. Preferably on top of a majestic lion. Naked." he smirked before strolling off, his braid dragging on the floor behind him.

:::::::::

In Malfoy Manor Lucius had just sat down to a wonderful and peaceful brunch. It was wonderful because it consisted of chocolate waffles and chocolate chips, and peaceful because the Dark Lord had finally left at about three that morning after strange amounts of crying about Quirrel and tap dancing and Narcissa was off somewhere and therefore nowhere to be found. Yet.

"Oh LUUUUCCYY!" Lucius groaned as he heard a high trill pierce through the Manor. It looked like Narcissa wasn't really missing. Why must everyone interrupt his peaceful eating time?

"Yes, light of my life?" Lucius growled through clenched teeth as Narcissa waltzed into the small breakfast eating area. For some unknown reason Lucius couldn't fathom she was wearing a Greek toga that seemed to have been made out of the second floor sitting room curtains.

The woman loftily handed Lucius a small envelope that looked very fancy and official with a silver wolf paw-print stamped into the upper left-hand corridor. "Enjoy your letter…" Narcissa murmured breezily before trailing off, humming happily under her breath.

Lucius frowned at the envelope and very carefully opened it. Inside was a letter, which he put to the side, sensing that the hand writing was somewhat familiar…

A little nervous, Lucius picked up the photo and tried to brace himself before flipping it over. He took one look at the moving picture and fainted face-first into his waffles.

:::::::::

"Voldy, darling!" A manly voice echoed throughout Riddle Manor and Voldemort jerked awake. He looked up to see a very sexy and very naked Scabior enter the room with a lecherous smirk.

Voldemort gaped, suddenly realizing that he too was naked (man that muggle had a good body!), which was weird because he could have sworn that he had warn pajamas to bed, and gulped as Scabior crawled up the bed. Not only did Scabior crawl up the bed, but he did it cat-like which yes, ladies and gentleman, means arse in the air. The snatcher hovered over Voldemort, fingers trailing teasingly up his chest, lips barely apart, and…

Voldemort woke up to high pitched, very girly giggles. His eyes flew open and he nearly screamed (a high pitched, very girly scream by the way) as his gaze landed on a teenage girl' face very, very close to his. Nellie giggled some more and say back on her haunches. "Having a nice dream My Lord?"

"Get off me you she-demon." Voldemort growled, trying to push her off and, with his newly acquired muscles, ended up flipping her off the bed.

Nellie squawked and scrambled to her feet. "You look very nice, My Lord. Anywho, I have wonderful, conniving news." she looked very excited, bouncing up and down with a bright grin. To Voldemort she kind of looked like a Dolphin about to get a herring for doing a trick. "I have finally succeeded in enchanting Draco Malfoy's hair to make it grown exceedingly long and soon, if all goes well, I will also succeed in cutting it all off and making millions."

The Darkest Lord ever arched a very, very confused eyebrow at the teen. "What in the blazes are you talking about?" he asked, wondering why on earth this would pertain to him. "Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son?! What are you doing to my favorite minion's son?!" he bellowed, making Nellie laugh.

"I'm cutting off his hair and making millions." She explained simply. "He's a Veela, you know. His hair has very magical properties. I may also lock him in a tower, I haven't decided yet. And I may induce him and Potter to shag, I also haven't decided that either." she shrugged, looking quite happy with the prospects.

"But Lucy's my favorite minion!" Voldemort whined. "You can't hurt his son."

Nellie rolled her eyes and flopped down onto the bed. "I'm sorry, My Lord. but I had a personal agenda to keep and I really want those two to finally get down to dirty business. You know, I bet Potter's REALLY kinky…" she trailed off before shaking her head and telling herself to stop drooling. "Anyways, you're also not as terrifying as everything thinks, so I don't really care what you want. In fact" she smirked and cuddled Voldemort, "you're just a big, cuddly teddy bear."

Voldemort, darkest and most terrifying of all Dark Lords in the approximate vicinity, would not stand for being referred to as a big, cuddly teddy bear. Not even by a teenage girl who was obviously delusional and thought herself a Professor and fierce warrior. "I am a man of darkness, I am a man of the night." he growled.

"I am a man of justice, I am a man of might." Nellie finished with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know."

"Oh, just get out!" Voldemort grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head so he wouldn't have to listen to her mindless jabbering.

Nellie folded her arms and stood up. "Fine." she turned on her heel and stalked to the door. "But mind you. I WILL get that Veela's hair!...or have them shag!" and with a slam of the door she was gone.

:::::::::

Later that evening Harry was smirking to himself about how much life must love him. The Draco's-hair fiasco was becoming legendary for the blonde's locks now reached a grand 52 feet in length. It was so heavy that Draco had enlisted Pansy and Blaise as well as a couple other Slytherins to carry it behind him. Harry was just passing a window when a great rumbling filled the air and the ground shook.

:::::::::

Lucius came to, to find all of his House Elves surround him and squeaking in high pitched voices.

"Master Malfoy! Master Malfoy!" his favorite house elf, Yoda, squeaked. "Is Master Malfoy okay? Is Master Malfoy needing tea?" Yoda asked from near Lucius's elbow, winging his hands nervously.

Lucius groaned and shook his head. "A nice tumbler of firewhisky would be nice, Yoda." he said wearily.

Yoda frowned up at Lucius. "But Master Malfoy…it's ten o'clock."

"I don't care what time it is." Lucius growled, looking down at the photo on the table top. "My son looks like a girl, is mating with Harry Potter, who seems to look the part of a hero astride a lion, and I'm pretty sure they're going to start shagging soon. I don't fucking CARE what time it is. I want to get drunk and shag Severus."

The elves' eyes widened and they all looked rather worried for their Master. They looked to their leader, Yoda, who shook his head slightly. With a loud crack all the house elves disappeared.

With another groan Lucius rubbed at his eyes. With a sigh he looked at the picture depicting Draco (with a long braid) in the upper window of a tall tower with Harry Potter (without a stitch of clothing on) riding astride a lion with Gryffindor's sword in his hand as he fought of a vicious red dragon, and swore. "Oh fuck."

:::::::::

Harry was wandering around the school corridors at around 11that night, sneaking as per usual. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard cursing and screaming floating in through the window facing the forbidden forest from the grounds. Intrigued, Harry went to the window and gasped as he saw a tall tower right at the edge of the forest with a light coming from the window at the very top. And that was where the yelling was coming from.

"Oh sucking HELL! Shit I'm going to kill her!" the voice, Draco Malfoy's of course, cursed. "Oh that bitch! FUCK!"

Harry snickered to himself and made his way outside, skipping with a wide grin to the base of the tower. "Rupunzel! Let your hair down!" he called in a sing-song voice up to Draco.

"Potter?!" Harry heard a yell from the window, a thud and yet more swearing, and then Draco's head appeared in the window. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

The Gryffindor grinned up at the blonde 'damsel in distress'. "I have come to same my fair maiden!" he called.

Draco sneered and leaned out the window to glare at Harry. "Oh very funny, Potter. I'm going to fucking KILL that Professor. She knocked me out and locked me up here."

With a frown Harry circled the base of the narrow tower. "She's one strange girl… Can you get out the window?"

"No, it's enchanted so I can't jump out." Draco called back. "I think you can come up, though!" he grinned slyly, making Harry roll his eyes and huff.

"Then let down your hair, my fair damsel in distress." Harry grinned as a braid was dropped down the side of the tower. He climbed hand-over-hand (thank goodness for those Quidditch muscles) up the braid until he got to Draco at the top.

"God, Potter, don't pull so much." Draco grumbled, hoisting his braid through the window and coiling it on the ground at his feet. "Oh isn't this brilliant." he huffed in irritation, flopping down on the elegant, grand master bed. "It really is like a scene right out of _Rupunzel_."

Harry gaped at Draco and spluttered for a few moments. "Rupunzel?! How in the HELL do you know what Rupunzel is?!"

Draco rolled his eyes, pulling up his braid and playing with the end of it. "Of course I do, it's a wizard's story."

"A WIZARD'S story?!" Harry blinked in shock, looking quite like a fish floundering on land. "It's a muggle children's story, Malfoy."

The Veela huffed and rolled his eyes. "No, it isn't. The muggles got it all wrong, too." he played some more with his hair before starting his story. "Rupunzel was a pureblood witch who fell in love with a muggle. Her parents, for obvious reasons, did not approve of this relationship. This was during medieval times and, in order to destroy her relationship with the muggle and make sure they could never sneak away and have sex, her parents locked her in a very tall tower. However, the girl was so trapped in the horror of love that she figured out a spell to grow her hair freakishly long. With her hair she was able to pull the muggle up to her window and they shagged."

"So they lived happily ever after?" Harry asked, astounded that a pureblood story could end like that.

"Oh, of course not." Draco shook her head with a smirk. "Her family found out and killed the muggle for corrupting their innocent child. She then married an old, rich, pureblooded wizard and ended up killing herself out of grief.

Harry blinked. "And your parents told you that as a kid?" He asked in astonishment.

Draco laughed and nodded, coiling his hair next to him on the bed. "There is a great lesson to be learned from that story."

"And what lesson is that?" Harry arched an eyebrow at Draco.

"Don't fall in love with muggles." Draco smirked, making Harry roll his eyes. "And sex in towers is kinky and fun." he added, as if as an afterthought, with a mischievous grin.

Unfortunately, this flirtatious tactic did not have the desired effect of landing Harry in his bed (both literally and figuratively). Instead all it did was make Harry roll his eyes and flop down onto the tower's window sill. "Do you really have to mention shagging every five minutes?" he grumbled.

The Veela nodded. "Actually I do. The Veela inside of me currently only wants to press you up against the nearest flat surface and have my wicked way with you. Possibly with a collar." he grinned lecherously. "I'm doing my best to hold back." he toyed with his hair idly. "But eventually the Veela will take over. I'd be very scared for your honor if that happens, Potter."

Harry, however, hadn't even gotten past the idea of Draco shagging him while he wore a collar, most preferably with 'Draco Malfoy' written on it. "A collar?" he breathed, looking up at Draco with lust-filled eyes.

Draco nodded with a slight smirk, hearing something intriguing in Harry's voice. "Yeah. I was exploring this blasted room earlier and strangely enough I found a very nice black leather collar in that nightstand."

"Weird…" Harry murmured, eyes flicking towards the nightstand Draco had indicated.

"Oh, it gets weirder." Draco's smirk widened. "Said collar also just so happens to have my name pressed into it in silver." He summoned the collar and tossed it to Harry. "I don't think this is a coincidence, _Harry._" he almost purred his name. "I think someone knows something."

Swallowing the drool that had recently made itself known in Harry's mouth, the Gryffindor's eyes darted from the collar in his hand to Draco. He locked eyes with Draco and, very slowly, linked the collar around his throat, buckling it in the back. Watching with greedy eyes, Draco licked his lips in a way that looked like he wanted to devour Harry right then and there and sent shivers coursing down Harry's back.

Once again, Harry was completely and utter oblivious about one little, very important fact. Last night, after Harry and his nefarious activities, Draco felt something strange happen. It felt warm and sparkly, kind of as if he was letting off a pulsing heat that just happened to have sparking rays of moonlight in it. After freaking out for a while, Draco suddenly realized that the reason why all of his house mates where suddenly trying furiously to get into his pants was because he was finally exuding his full fledged Veela allure. Right after coming to that brilliant realization, and swearing a lot at the fact that now he'd have to learn to control it all over again especially since it was like ten times his normal allure, Draco directly consulted a book on Veela's his father had sent him.

About an hour after reading Draco was grinning rather connivingly and the Veela inside him was pulsing in content. From what he could gather, Draco came to the conclusion that doing sexual-type stuff with his mate had triggered his entire allure so that he could be able to complete the mating process with little difficulties. It seemed to be the Veela's one major defense against uncooperative mates.

In all the excitement of getting kidnapped and hexed with long hair, Draco hadn't had too much time to practice his control over his allure, but he found if he concentrated hard enough he could at least turn it on and off. He also found that unfortunately his allure didn't only target his mate, but affected everyone in the general vicinity and did more damage than just making puny first years drool. In fact it had the tendency to turn anyone into blobs of complete want and lust. He at least hopes that Harry, being his mate, wouldn't completely lose his marbles when he turned on his allure. Which it seemed had by accident at this particular moment in time. He also desperately hoped it would make Harry insanely horny, but that remained to be seen.

So that was exactly what Harry was experiencing. Heat and want pulsed through his body—want for the Veela elegantly spread out ever so temptingly on the four-poster bed. After identifying that piece of furniture, Harry's thoughts betrayed him as he realized that it was a very nice bed to be tied up on and shagged ruthlessly by a horny Veela. It would seem Draco was perhaps influencing Harry's thoughts a little TOO much. He'd have to work on controlling that…maybe.

Smirking widely, Draco waggled his fingers, beckoning Harry over. As if entranced (which I guess technically he was), Harry stood and walked slowly over to the bed and crawled onto it. Draco's smirk widened and he easily flipped Harry over so the Slytherin was now on top of the slightly smaller boy. He stared down at Harry and licked his lips, lust reflected in Harry's eyes back at him, before practically attacking the Gryffindor's mouth, kissing him hungrily.

Draco's Veela side surged to the forefront of his mind and before he knew it Draco had both of Harry's wrists captured in a hand above his head and his hips were grinding ruthlessly against Harry's. Beneath him Harry was writhing and moaning, every place that Draco touched him sparking with pleasure. That was another aspect of his allure that Draco found rather nice—his touch on his mate was supposed to be amazingly pleasurable. And if he could judge by Harry's reaction correctly, it was.

Harry groaned and kissed Draco back desperately, every fiber of his being yearning for more of the Veela's contact. "Fuck, Potter." Draco gasped against Harry's lips, rolling his hips down hard. "I want you so badly."

In his lust-hazed brain Harry found "then take me" escaping from his lips. At hearing that Draco almost lost complete control of his allure and quickly got started before Harry could change his mind. The Veela inside of him was going crazy, straining to release all control Draco had over himself, but Draco gritted his teeth, not letting his wild want take over just yet.

"Oh, I will." Draco purred, fingers tripping down Harry's shirt with practiced fingers until it fell open and he feasted his eyes on a toned, tanned chest. His hands caressing over Harry's smooth skin, muscles ripping under his fingertips, sent bright sparks of heat running all over the Gryffindor's body. He arched up against Draco with a low groan, completely lost in a haze of lust.

Draco took his time removing Harry's clothes, reveling in the feeling and sight of his mate's bare skin. He got the Gryffindor's pants off and summoned a set of silk ties from the ever convenient nightstand, keeping Harry's boxers on. The boy himself was nearly quivering with repressed desire, not even protesting when his wrists were tied snuggly to the bed's posts.

Once he was done Draco sat back on his haunches and admired his prize. The Gryffindor Golden boy was flushed, his chest heaving and his eyes dark with lust.

For a moment Draco was concerned that Harry was too far gone in the quicksand of want to actually think, which was a real shame, but then Harry (unfortunately) spoke. "Are you actually going to do something, or are you just going to leave me here like a trussed-up turkey?"

A smirk flashed across Draco's lips and he ran his hands down Harry's chest, feeling the boy's muscles ripple under his fingertips again. "Perhaps I will…perhaps I won't" he just about purred before forcing himself away from Harry. It was hard, playing these games, but the dominant Slytherin in him needed submission. Complete and utter submission. He wanted Harry begging under him, not questioning his every move with a flash of those emerald eyes and that quick tongue.

The moment Draco drew away Harry wanted him back, and not only because the removal of contact sent pain shooting through his body. But he would not beg, he wouldn't plead. He hadn't earned his reputation as a stubborn Gryffindor to the core easily.

Long, painful moments of torture stretched out for both boys, each willing themselves not to speak or move first. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, someone spoke.

:::::::::

After finally coming to terms with what the picture was showing, Lucius opened the letter that came with it. He took a deep breath and opened the piece of parchment, huffing in irritation once he recognized the handwriting. Oh course, she WOULD be the one who would send something like that. He looked around the empty kitchen quickly before starting to read.

'My dearest Lucy,

I hope to find you happy and well and as sexy as always. I also hope that your beautiful hair is still as silky and gorgeous as the last time I tried to cut it all off. Speaking of cutting hair, I don't know if you know this yet or not, but your dear son Draco's hair looks like girl's hair. That is, it's not really, really obnoxiously long. In fact, it's currently 72 feet long, or at least it was the last time I checked. Anyhow, as you've probably noticed from the wonderful picture I've so artfully photo shopped, he has also been locked in a tower. A very tall tower in fact. He will be released from the tower only under two conditions. The first condition: he cuts off all his hair and gives it to me to sell at a high profit. The second condition: you must bequeath your walking stick to me. And the third and finally condition (I didn't say there would be a third did I? Muah ha ha ha you are now surprised Lucy!): Draco and Potter must shag, or at least want to shag. I do not care how or when that happens, but it must happen. If not, he will be doomed to spend all eternity alone in that tower and you will never see your son again. You have been warned, my darling Lucy.

Please Enjoy the previously mentioned wonderfully photo shopped picture as a memento of this most memorable experience. Send Sevy and Yoda my love, and I hope to see you soon. Preferably with your walking stick (Snaky, as I've heard you've named it) in my possession.

Have a most wonderful day, Lucy!

Lots of love,

Your worst nightmare and favorite wolf (Nellie Ultor)'

Lucius banged his head on the table once he had finished reading and, too impatient to wait for his house elves to gather their wits and get him his drink, summoned a bottle of scotch from the cabinet—the good kind. Honestly, that girl was going to drive him to being an alcoholic! he swigged down his first glass, going over the letter in his mind. Give up his walking stick?! There was no possible way he could do that! Not even for his half-Veela son. Although he really did love Draco…

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Lucius knocked back another drink, the burning in his throat relaxing him marginally. He couldn't get rid of Snaky, could he? Moping about and thinking of his wonderful walking stick and equally wonderful Veela son, Lucius tossed back a couple more drinks before getting up and going to the fireplace.

He threw some floo-powder into the flames and stepped inside, shouting "Severus's study!"

:::::::::

Nellie was brooding darkly in the Astronomy tower, looking out the window at the magnificent tower she had raised up from the ground. She sighed, thinking over her plan, her mood since trapping Draco in the tower having done a complete 180.

"Nellie!" the girl turned around to see Severus Snape, dark robes billowing behind him, enter the tower room.

She folded her arms and pouted, sitting up on the window's ledge. "What do you want, Sevy? Can't you see I'm brooding?" she huffed, curling up against the cool wind as Severus strode forward and looked out the window.

"Nice tower." Severus acknowledged, eyeing the movement that cast flickering shadows in the light from the upper window.

Nellie shrugged. "I've made better. This one isn't quite as terrifying as I wanted it to be." She sighed, looking at the light grey stone tower with its thatched roof forlornly. "The inside is rather nice though."

Severus nodded. "The flowers are a nice tough. What ARE Potter and Draco doing in there?" he asked, sounding quite concerned as the light dimmed before flaring back to life again.

"No idea." Nellie shrugged nonchalantly. "Probably shagging…at least I hope they are…" she trailed off as Snape looked horrified.

"SHAGGING?!" the potions master looked absolutely terrified at the prospect. "They can't shag! Draco'll get Potter pregnant!"

Nellie rolled her eyes. "They're both bloke, Sevy,. They physically cannot GET pregnant!"

Severus shook his head. "A Veela can get virtually anyone pregnant! Just look at what happened to me!"

With an overdramatic eye roll Nellie shook her head in disappointment. "First off, Veela can only usually get Pureblood males pregnant because of the whole 'Pureblood heir' crap. Secondly, you only got pregnant because you were a stupid idiot who was messing with a contraception potion before shagging. I honestly have no idea how you possibly thought it was a good idea to actually test the potion yourself and then go have sex." she looked at Severus scathingly.

The potion's master smirked. "It was the scandal of the century. My way of getting revenge on my Veela for going and getting hitched with that crazy lady."

"Narcissa isn't THAT bad…" Nellie rolled her eyes.

"Nell, she tried to shampoo my HAIR! She's certifiably insane." Snape said with certainty, ears perking up when he heard swearing coming from the tower. "Shouldn't we stop them or something? I'm pretty sure Potter's still a virgin…"

That assertion caused Nellie to snort. "Of course he isn't! I'm 93.421% positive he's shagged with Seamus Finnegan at least once." she thought for a moment. "Of maybe that was Seamus and Dean…or Blaise…" she trailed off, thinking hard. After a couple moments she shrugged. "Does it really matter if he is? I mean, they're going to have to anyways, I'm just helping them along."

Severus snorted. "But, Nell, Lucius is in my study as we speak."

Nellie's eyes widened and showed a hint of fear—an enraged Veela was NOT a pretty sight. "Lucy?! Oh shit." she looked at the tower and sighed. "Tell him I'll let Draco out of the tower before he and Harry do something, but I still want his pimp cane."

The potion's master nodded. "Will do." he said before he swept out of the tower and Nellie sighed yet again, watching the flickering light in the tower window.

"So much for that plan." Nellie grumbled. _And it had been so brilliant too…_a smirk spread across her lips. _Might as well have a bit of fun._

:::::::::

Harry could only describe what he was feeling as complete and utter bliss. After yelling at Draco to "stop being a bloody wanker and get a fucking move on!" the Veela had practically attacked Harry, taking him down in one swift motion. Harry was beginning to think there was possibly nothing more glorious than the wonder of Draco Malfoy's mouth.

It was so wonderful, in fact, that soon Harry found the soft noises escaping his lips forming words. "Draco, Draco, Draco. Need you, need you now!" he was whimpering.

The Veela smirked around his mouthful in triumph and back his head off. He sat back on his haunches and watched the trembling Gryffindor for a moment before running his fingers lightly across Harry's chest. "I love you so much." Draco breathed surprising himself with the words. Luckily for him Harry made no sound or acknowledgment of what Draco had just said and the Slytherin breathed a sigh of relief. Where in the world did these suddenly romantic and mushy feelings come from?

Draco shook his head sharply and got back to the task at hand. He was just about to press a finger into Harry when the whole tower shook. The Slytherin closed his eyes for a second as a wave of nausea spread over him and when he opened them he was met by the dight of a very black, very big, and very angry panther tied to the bed.

Slowly Draco looked down to see an expanse of white fur below his minute nose and let out a high pitched squeak, his fluffy tail wrapping around him in terror.

There was another rumble and both boys were flung from the tower. The dark grass hurdled towards them…and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**WHOOOO ANOTHER UPDATE! Unfortunately there's probably going to be a pretty big gap between this one and the next chapter because I'm now in college and it's super busy when you want to be in band, play tennis, AND major in engineering. Also, this chapter is kind of more serious at the end, which is going to probably go into the next chapter, sorry :/ I'm trying to figure out when they're going to shag and it's a serious business :P **

**Also, I'm updating so quickly because I just got over 3,000 views and it made me super happy! THANK YOU ALL YOU FABULOUS READERS! **

**Anyhow, same warnings as always and I still don't own Harry Potter. :D**

**Enjoy and please review if you like it! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Tranformation<strong>

Harry groaned, blinking in the bright sunlight. The last thing he remembered was Draco telling him the story of Rapunzel and the next thing he knew he…he sniffed, inhaling deeply. He could smell dirt and dewy grass, I must be outside, and…and small rodent? Harry turned his head to see a fluffy ball of white fur lying curled up in the grass next to him.

The Gryffindor stretched and stood with a yawn, muscles popping pleasantly. He frowned when he noticed the ground was a LOT closer than it normally was. "Potter!" Harry looked up when he heard a high-pitched squeak to see the fluffy ball of white fur was actually a pure white ferret.

The panther, for that was what Harry was, blinked in confusion, his emerald eyes almost glowing. "Malfoy?" he asked, twitching in surprise when his voice came out a rumbling growl.

"Fuck, that's scary." The ferret murmured, carefully scurrying over to sit on his haunches, tail wrapped around his paws, in front of Harry. "What happened?"

Harry shrugged, his shoulder muscles rippling under his fur again. "No idea. You look cute, though." He snickered, making the ferret chitter angrily. The Panther's brilliant emerald eyes rolled and he chuckled, surprising Draco by dropping his head and nuzzling the fluffy ferret gently. "You're so adorable when you're angry."

Draco rolled his eyes. "And you're adorable with that collar around your neck." He tried to smirk, but sadly ferrets did not have the ability to have that facial expression.

The panther blinked and raised a paw to his neck, pawing at the leather collar that had remained around his throat during the transformation. "Fuck." He growled, trying to get the collar off and failing miserably. If only panthers had opposable thumbs…

Harry was brought out of his musings by more high pitched, angry chattering and a deep, gruff voice he recognized immediately. He turned around and laughed at the sight that met him. Hagrid had picked Draco up and currently the ferret was pawing at the half-giant for dear life. Unfortunately for him, his small claws were doing very little damage except to make Hagrid chortle. "How'd you get here, little guy?" the Care of Magical Creatures professor asked as he scratched Draco behind his fluffy white ears.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed happily, nearly jumping as his voice came out a barking growl. He'd never get used to that.

Hagrid jumped and nearly dropped Draco, though his hold on the ferret loosened enough that he was able to jump down from Hagrid's hands and he scrambled over to Harry, a look of terror on his small rodent face. "He picked me up!" Draco squeaked in outrage. "Did you see, Potter?! That oaf picked me up and he-he _petted_ me! Of all the indecent things!" he grumbled, pawing at the ground nervously.

"Harry?" Hagrid asked in surprise, going over to the panther and looking at him curiously. "Is that really you? What in Merlin's name happened?"

"No idea." Harry shook his head. "Something weird happened and we were knocked out. When we woke up we were like this."

"We?" Hagrid frowned, eyes going to the white ferret, studying it closely. Draco's tail flicked nervously under the scrutiny and he tried to inch over to hide behind Harry. "Who…" Hagrid trailed off before his eyes widened. "Good heavens, is that Malfoy?!"

With a growling laugh Harry nodded, getting back up and stretching out his hind legs. "Yeah. Whoever did this must have really liked Moody's little trick from Fourth Year."

"That wasn't funny." Draco growled, fur bristling. "I _still_ have nightmares about being put down Goyle's pants. Bloody terrifying." He grumbled, snarling as both Harry and Hagrid laughed.

Once he could breathe again Harry nudged the ferret gently with his nose, smiling down at him a bit before he looked up at Hagrid. "As amusing as it is having Malfoy in this state, we really would love to be turned back into humans. Do you have any ideas"

Hagrid thought for a moment before nodding and gesturing for them both to follow him. "Yeah, I think I know who could help."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucius sighed as he sat in his office, running a hand through his luscious air as he flipped through the pile of paperwork he was supposed to be working on. After a rather pleasant evening spent with Severus, during which he had completely forgot about Nellie and her threats, he had come home to find a huge pile of paperwork from the Ministry that needed sorting out. Just brilliant. Work just didn't stop when you were going through what appeared to be a mid-life crisis.

"Lucy!" A sing-song voice came from out in the hallway and Lucius ground his teeth. Just what he needed. Just perfect.

"Yes, Narcissa my love and light of my life?" he called and was rewarded by a girly giggle from right outside the door.

"The Dark Lord is here, Lucius. Should I send him in?" Narcissa asked, for once not sounding overly dreamy.

Lucius sighed, rubbing his eyes before answering. "Yes, dear. Send his Darkness in."

A couple minutes later the office door swung open and Voldemort stepped in. It took Lucius a few moments to register just what he was seeing, and even then he couldn't quite believe it. Voldemort, the great Dark Lord himself, was wearing skinny jeans that left practically nothing to the imagination, and a grey V-neck sweater. Around his neck he had what looked like a small basilisk fang on a silver chain and he had a few multicolored friendship bracelets around his wrists along with two silver chain bracelets. "Do you like it?" Voldemort asked nervously, shifting uncomfortably under Lucius's wide-eyes stare. "The woman at the store said that these clothes would show off my body type the best and that all the men would love them. Especially the bracelets."

Slowly Lucius nodded, slightly relieved that Voldemort had finally admitted to liking men. It had been driving the other Death Eaters crazy having to pretend that they didn't know already, and it was high time all hopes Bellatrix had of getting into Voldemort's pants were dashed one and for all. Quite frankly, her attempts were an embarrassment for all the Death Eaters. "They look fine, My Lord." Lucius smiled slightly. "I'm sure Scabior will love them."

Voldemort smiled, a much handsomer expression now that he had his new body, completely oblivious to the fact that Lucius knew who he was after. "You think?" he asked about as happily as a Dark Lord can ask. "You know, Lucius, I like this muggle's body. He must have worked out a lot to have this much muscle. Honestly, his hair and complexion are perfect…absolutely gorgeous. I feel like I'm sixteen again." He hummed, playing with his wand between his fingers. "And he's not too bad down there, if you know what I mean." He chuckled at Lucius's horrified expression.

"Um, I think that' too much information, My Lord." Lucius muttered, flushing lightly. "How's the quest to kill Potter going?"

With a sigh Voldemort shook his head. "Not so good, Lucius. I never though it would be this hard to kill a teenage boy. He's thwarted me at every turn and ever gaining this new beautiful body hasn't made him hand himself over." Voldemort sighed morosely. "I just don't know what I'm doing wrong, Lucius."

The Lord Malfoy sighed, trying to pretend he was interested in the Dark Lord's problems. Didn't his Darkness realize that he had more important things to deal with than his Harry Potter problems? "Have you actually been _trying_ to kill Potter, My Lord?" Lucius asked, struggling to keep the agitation out of his voice.

"Well, no." Voldemort shook his head, looking confused. "Why on earth would I do that? I've been spending all my time trying to seduce Scabior with this muggle's gorgeous abdominal muscles. Want to them? They're absolutely fantastic!" he exclaimed excitedly, starting to lift up his sweater.

"No, no! That's fine!" Lucius said quickly, a look of horror crossing his face. "I have a mate, My Lord. And I'm married." He added, as if it were an afterthought.

Voldemort sighed and dropped his shirt back down. "Oh fine. And speaking of your mate, how is my loyal minion Severus? Still mucking around with his potions, is he?"

Lucius nodded with a shrug. "He always will be. There's been some trouble up at the school with that girl of yours, Nellie. She caused quite a stir last night." Lucius muttered, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "She raised an entire bloody tower in the middle of the Quidditch field!"

To Lucius's frustration all Voldemort did was laugh. "Did she really?" he asked in amusement. "She always has had a flare for theatrics. I'm sorry Lucius, but I can't do anything about it. Not even _I_ can control her."

"Then why do you keep her?" Lucius asked curiously, staring at the stacks of paperwork he _still_ had to go through. He shook his head a little, sighing morosely. It looked like he would be having another sleepless night after all, even without the distraction of Severus.

Voldemort shrugged. "She's unpredictable, but she amuses me. Not to mention she promised to help me do my hair." He smiled. Lucius rolled his eyes and, upon seeing the blonde's expression, Voldemort scowled. "She's going to help me get Scabior, Lucius. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't doubt her ability with hair. I heard about what she did with your son and supposedly he's quite the looker not."

"Yeah, if you like blokes with ten feet of hair!" Lucius exclaimed in irritation. He sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. "I hope you don't mind me asking, My Lord, but is there any reason for your visit. I have paperwork to do." He gestured to the piled of paper that Voldemort just then noticed.

"Oh, of course." The Dark Lord nodded, looking quite affronted. "I'm very sorry for keeping you from your work. I just wanted to stop by and tell you that you, Narcissa, Draco, and I suppose Potter too since he's Draco's mate, are all invited to the annual Death Eater Christmas party. I suppose I can arrange for Potter and your son to get honorary Death Eater passes for the occasion. I'm sure I can find them somewhere." He smiled, looking rather excited.

Lucius sighed, looking rather more careworn than he normally did while talking to the most powerful Dark wizard in the world. "My Lord, that's over a month away, was it really necessary for you to come today?"

Voldemort looked quite confused as he nodded. "Yes, of course it was. You see, I need ample time to prepare for I'm hoping to be able to celebrate my engagement to Scabior then too. I didn't want to forget anyone and I figured that Potter would want plenty of time to prepare to celebrate Christmas dinner with me."

"And you aren't planning on killing him, are you?" Lucius frowned. "Because Draco would be rather unhappy if you did, especially if it's over Christmas."

With a sigh the Dark Lord nodded. "No, I'm not planning on kill him, I don't want to upset the son of my favorite minion. Also, killing people takes so much word and effort and I'm going to have enough to concentrate on and organize with the party plans." Voldemort smiled and stood, adjusting the chain around his neck. "So you'll come? Good." He said before Lucius could answer.. "Please tell Potter as soon as possible, I'll be sending the official, pretty invitations out by owl at the beginning of December." He nodded to Lucius before sweeping out and leaving the blonde man spluttering in his wake.

"Party invites!" Lucius muttered to himself as he started in on the first stack of paper. "That man wastes my time for party invites! And to talk about his new wardrobe." He shook his head as he continued to grumble to himself about the Dark Lord. Not for the first time Lucius was seriously contemplating if the glamour of being a Death Eater was really worth it after all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Her?!" Draco yelped as Hagrid stopped outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom door. "Why her?! She's the one who did this to us!"

"Actually, we don't know that for certain, Malfoy." Harry reminded him with a roll of his eyes. To his amusement he was rewarded with a muttered "shut up, Potter" from Draco. Harry was about to retort again when the door swung open to reveal a very disgruntled Nellie Ultor.

"Yes?" she asked with a yawn, rubbing her eyes and looking for the world like she had just woken up. "May I help you?" she asked Hagrid, not noticing Harry or Draco until the panther growled threateningly. Nellie jumped, eyes widening as she caught sight of the two animals and she tentatively took a step back. "Hagrid, why do you have a panther in the school? It isn't cursed, is it?" she asked worriedly.

Hagrid laughed, a booming sound, and shook his head. "No, not at all. That panther is Harry Potter and the ferret on his back is Draco Malfoy." He chortled.

"Oh!" Nellie giggled and gestured for them to come in. "Simple enchantment reversal, then? I can do that." She smiled at them. Harry couldn't help but notice that she was acting like a completely different person from the day before.

With a smile Hagrid nodded and gestured for Harry and Draco to follow Nellie. "Very good. I'll just leave you to it, I have chickens that need tending." He chuckled and waved, leaving Harry and Draco alone with a woman they were both convinced was legally insane. Harry growled, hackles raised, expecting the Professor to attack them or something like that at any moment.

Instead, Nellie just went to grab her wand and a spell book and had Harry and Draco sit in front of her desk. "Sorry about how I acted yesterday, you two. Someone thought it would be a good idea to put crazy juice in my drink. I suspect Severus." She sighed, flipping through the book for the page she needed. "I promise I normally wouldn't do that, as much as I love pulling tricks on your father, dear." She smiled at the ferret, who seemed to be glaring at her. Harry just sat there silently, waiting to see how this would all play out.

After a few moments Nellie found the page she wanted and she read it over. She tapped both Harry and Draco three times on the head with her wand and in moments Harry found himself sprawled on the floor, luckily with his boxers still on. Nellie giggled as she put the book away. "Looks like you two were having fun. You're free to go." She smiled at them, making a shooing motion. Quickly Draco and Harry scrambled to their feet and hurried out of the classroom without looking back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Most of the month of November flew by without further incident, to both of the boy's relief. They'd had enough excitement for one month…or year for that matter. During that time Draco learned how to control his allure enough so his housemates no longer tried to get into his pants. Or at least they weren't quite as persistent as they used to be. Luckily also for Draco, his Veela seemed comfortable with the way his bond was with Harry and the painful heat flashed had disappeared. Now, this didn't mean that he still didn't want to sleep with Harry, he'd always want to do that, it just meant that he was able to be a bit more patient with how he got Harry in bed.

This also meant that Draco was able to concentrate more on befriending Harry instead of just concentrating on trying to shag him. It was hard at first, but slowly the Gryffindor began to trust Draco a little bit more and even allowed the blonde to hug or kiss or cuddle him once in a while. Draco needed little bits of contact like that to keep the Veela happy. They even went on a real date, complete with romantic ambiance, which Harry had to admit he actually really enjoyed.

It was because of this newfound friendship that Draco and Harry found themselves sitting down by the lake on a chilly evening the last week of November. They had been sitting for about a half an hour in silence, just enjoying the small comfort of each other's company.

Finally Draco spoke, keeping his voice quiet as he looked up at the almost full moon. "You know I'll always love you, right, Potter?" he asked, sounding nervous.

Harry blinked, not quite sure how to respond to that confession. No, he actually hadn't known that Draco even loved him now, let alone that he would love him forever. For some odd reason it sent a feeling of warmth spreading through his chest. Actually, it wasn't an odd reason, not to Harry. He knew what that feeling was. That feeling was the rekindling of the hope that at some point someone would love him. Truly love him. "Really?" he finally asked softly. "Really forever?"

Draco nodded with a small smile, glancing over at Harry. He had been unsurprised to find the week earlier that he actually did love Harry, after all it was a Veela requirement that they love their mate unconditionally, forever. What was surprising, however, was that it wasn't just his Veela that loved Harry. Over these last few weeks Draco had found himself slowly but surely falling in love with the dark-haired Gryffindor. He loved the way Harry's hair stuck up all over the place, loved the way he nibbled the end of his quill when he wasn't paying attention in class, loved his slightly lopsided smile that Draco had come to recognize as him being truly happy, and he even loved the way Harry would say "Malfoy" with that exasperated tone and the slight roll of his eyes. So yes, Draco did love Harry and he was pretty sure that wouldn't be changing. "Yes." He smiled. "Forever."

A light blush appeared on Harry's cheeks and he looked over at Draco, a slight frown on his lips that was almost unnoticeable. Draco, of course, noticed it right away. "Why?" Harry asked, pulling his knees to his chest. "Why do you love me? You have no reason to love me."

Immediately Draco frowned and scooted closer to Harry, wrapping an arm around Harry and hoping this was a day and moment when he was allowed to cuddle him. Luckily for the blonde it was and Harry made no move to push Draco away. "I have all the reasons in the world to love you, Harry Potter." He murmured gently. "You're funny and smart and good looking and kind and fun to be around and I just love you so much." He gushed, blushing brightly as the Veela made him go a bit overboard with this proclamation of love.

To Draco's concern Harry just shrugged with a sigh. "Those aren't very good or believable reasons, Malfoy." He muttered.

"But they're true!" Draco protested adamantly, holding Harry close. "It's a rule of Veelas and their mates. Their mate is perfect for them and they'll love everything about them." He smiled, nuzzling Harry's neck sweetly. "I love you more than anything." He professed.

Draco almost flinched as the Gryffindor pushed him away again. "Don't. Just…don't, Malfoy. Don't lie to me, I'm not stupid." He huffed, a tinge of sadness tainting his voice. He couldn't let himself get attached, couldn't let himself believe that the blonde really did love him. Believing would just make it that much more painful when the Slytherin left him. They always left him, everyone he ever loved. Why would they stay with him, after all? He was worthless, not worth their love. He had never been worth it.

A frown appeared on Draco's lips as he felt for Harry's emotions, getting a shock-wave of fear and self-loathing. "Potter?" he asked quietly, worry tingeing his voice. "What's wrong? I'm not lying to you. I can't lie to you." He said earnestly. That definitely was the truth. A Veela could never lie to its mate, especially not if the lie could potentially hurt said mate.

Harry shook his head, scooting away from Draco as he gave off wave upon wave of fear. "No! You can't love me! You can't you can't you can't! No one, no one could love me! I'm a freak, I'm worthless!" he shouted, trembling violently as dark and distant memories flashed through his mind. Harry jumped up. "You can't love me!" he sobbed before taking off running.

A few moments Draco sat in stunned silence, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Everything was going so smoothly and then…that. He shook slightly, the Veela inside him inside him freaking out at his mate's sudden departure. Harry didn't think he could be loved? Or maybe it was just Draco. Maybe he didn't like Draco enough to want to be loved by him in the first place. God he was so stupid. He hadn't even asked Harry, his _mate_, if he was allowed to love him. What kind of Veela was he, hurting Harry like that?! Draco shook, heaving and throwing up on the grass. He was a terrible, horrible Veela.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Harry ran until he found himself in the Room of Requirement, this time taking the form of Harry's bedroom at the Dursley's. He collapsed onto the bed, shoulders shaking as he sobbed. He had been so stupid, he _was_ so stupid! Stupid to think Draco really loved him for a moment, stupid to believe him. Stupid to think anyone could love him. What had Vernon always said? That he was worthless, hopeless, a waste of space. No one could ever love him. How could he have forgotten that? Uncle Vernon was right. He was always right.

Looking around his room, vision blurred by tears, Harry felt oddly safe. This was what he knew, this was what he was familiar with. He almost wished he'd hear Vernon shouting from the kitchen for him to come downstairs and make them breakfast. It was almost easier, being called freak and knowing that it was true, knowing they meant it. It was better knowing that than the uncertainty he felt now.

With another choked sob Harry pulled a pillow to his chest, wrapping around it and inhaling its scent. Before, he would have craved it to smell like Draco, a scent that had meant comfort and protection. But now he wasn't sure, he didn't know if he could trust the blonde. If Draco said he loved him then he was obviously lying, right? Nothing else made any sense.

Harry sniffed and closed his eyes, drifting off into a very wet sleep. He was so lost.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

Eventually Draco stood up, continuing to shake violently as the Veela freaked. His stomach was empty, he had thrown up until he dry heaved, and his skin was ashen and sweaty. The Veela in him had almost completely taken over, and with it one thought—find Harry.

Immediately Draco took off, sprinting up to the castle, the Veela's panic spurring him on. He took the stairs up to the Gryffindor tower two at a time, hurdling straight into Hermione on the landing just outside the portrait. Draco yelped in surprise at the sudden impact and was only spared from falling by Hermione grabbing his arm and pulling him back upright.

"Malfoy?!" Hermione gasped in surprise, looking at him with wide eyes, noticing his panicked expression and the tear tracks still on his cheeks. "What's wrong? Where's Harry?"

It took Draco a few moments to calm down enough to speak and even then his voice came out wet and stuttered. "I-I don't kn-know!" he gasped, starting to hyperventilate. "I-I-I just told, told him I l-loved him c-cause, cause I d-do! And-and-and he, he wouldn't bel-lieve me!" he started sobbing again, the Veela a complete and utter wreck.

Hermione frowned, quickly taking the hysterical Slytherin into the Gryffindor Common Room and sitting him down on a couch. "So you told Harry you loved him?" she asked quietly.

Draco nodded, sniffing as he shook. "Y-yeah. A Veela has to love their mate. And I d-do. I love him, s-so much. I'll l-love him for-forever!"

"And he freaked out?" Hermione said gently, waiting for Draco's sad, small nod before she continued. "Oh, Draco…It's not your fault. Harry just…well he doesn't think he deserves to be loved." She murmured softly. "It's all because of the Dursleys and what they did to him, you know."

There was a moment of silence as Draco blinked before he shook his head, rage beginning to boil in his chest. "No, actually, I don't know. What did they do to him? What did they do to my mate?!" he snarled.

Hermione looked utterly terrified as she realized that Draco didn't know. Harry had never told him. "He didn't tell you…" she breathed in horror.

"No. He didn't." Draco snapped, his silver eyes flashing dangerously. "Now tell me, Granger!"

The Gryffindor girl swallowed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Draco, but I can't tell you. That's Harry's business, not mine."

Draco snarled and jumped to his feet. "Then I'll find out myself. No matter what!" he promised, and with a flash of silver he was gone, running through the castle to find his mate.

With a sigh Hermione rested back in her chair and closed her eyes. "He's not going to like that, Draco." She whispered. "I hope you know what you're getting into."


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, another chapter in this very odd tale. Sadly this chapter is not nearly as funny or light-hearted as the others since unfortunately there has to be at least one chapter in every story that is somewhat serious-ish. Also I was just in the mood for some serious writing and Harry and Draco's ****predicament is rather serious at the moment. Also...for those who are anxious for the consummation of the bond to start... I apologize but you'll have to wait just a little bit longer...like until the beginning of the next chapter. I was planning on it happening in this one but then I got to 6,000+ words and they still hadn't so... I apologize for that. The next chapter will also be more silly than this one, I hope. Anyhow, I hope that you enjoy this chapter anyways for I'm rather proud of it.**

**WARNING: Yes, this is still slash...amazing that that hasn't changed, isn't it?**

**DISCLAIMER: Yup, still not mine. If Harry Potter belonged to me things would have ended a lot differently.**

**PLEASE ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey<strong>

When Harry awoke the next morning he immediately groaned, his back and neck sore and hurting from the uncomfortable mattress he had been sleeping on. Why couldn't he have chosen something a little plusher to sleep on? He looked around his old bedroom as he stretched and got up, running a hand through his hair so it was even messier than usually and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Harry sighed as his eyes coasted along the familiar features of his room, each and every one laden with memories, not every one of them good.

There was the dent in the wall from where Vernon had thrown something or other at him in a fit of rage, though he couldn't remember quite what it was that time. And there was the crack in his bedroom window from second year when the Weasleys ripped the bars off of his window. Vernon had refused to get the window fixed, saying that it would be his own fault if he was cold in the winter. Never mind the terrible draft that came through, or the water when it poured.

Sighing, Harry straightened his clothes before leaving the room of requirement, heading up to Gryffindor tower. The entire way there he thought about Draco and what he should do about the Veela. He just couldn't face the Slytherin and his lies; it hurt too much. Making up his mind firmly, Harry decided to avoid the blonde at all costs, then at least he wouldn't have to think about how Draco was lying to him. And he must be lying to him. Harry knew the truth, he knew what the Dursleys had been telling him for the first eleven years of his life before he came to Hogwarts. It must be true, of that he was certain.

Distracted with his contemplation on the best tactics of how to avoid Draco, Harry didn't pay attention as he rounded the corner leading up to Gryffindor tower and knocked someone over. "Sorry." Harry apologized, sticking out his hand to help the person up moments before his brain finally registered whom it was he had run into. How the shock of blonde hair hadn't clued him in immediately he'd never know. "Oh, it's you." He muttered, pulling Draco to his feet anyways.

Draco swallowed hard, the Veela starting to panic again at the look that Harry was giving him. Maybe he didn't want to see his mate? Or…or maybe Harry didn't ever want to see him again! That was always a possibility…maybe Draco had hurt his mate so much that his mate would never want him again and hated him completely and would reject him! _Yes, that was probably it_, the Veela in Draco decided, freaking out once again. Draco could only stand there, staring at Harry with wide eyes as he fought an internal battle with himself over whether or not Harry would want him to leave or if he would rather he talk to him.

"Look." Harry finally said, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Did you run into me just to stare? Because I have class to get to." He said rather harshly as he pushed past Draco and headed up to Gryffindor tower.

At the base of the staircase Draco trembled slightly, tears starting to roll slowly down his cheeks. With a sob he ran off, sprinting up to his normal place of solitude: The Astronomy tower. The Veela in him was yelling, screaming its head off the farther he ran from Harry. By the time he reached the top of the tower he was doubled over in pain, retching. Shaking Draco collapsed against the wall by the window, breathing hard and trying to dull the pain that was consuming him, shooting through his core and very being. It was the pain of separation, of rejection, the pain of a Veela without its love, without its mate. It was the pain of dying and the pain of living. But above all, the pain that Draco felt was the pain of his hatred towards himself.

In Gryffindor tower Harry huffed, anger flaring through him. Who did Draco think he was, wasting his time? Who did he think he was, trying to get Harry to spend so much time with him? Actually, who did Draco think he was thinking at he had any right to spend any time with Harry at all?

Harry knew he was being slightly, if not overly, unreasonable with Draco as he thought those thoughts, but he couldn't help it. He was just so damn angry at the blonde for lying to him(or at least what he thought was lying to him), and nothing could possibly get him to be un-angry with him. It was as if Draco had betrayed him to Voldemort and stabbed him in the back, selling him over to the dark side.

Actually, now that Harry thought about it, that wasn't too far fetched of an idea. Maybe that was what Draco had done. Maybe he had sold Harry out to Voldemort and that was why he was saying that he was in love with him, in order to make sure that he had Harry's trust so that his plan wouldn't be foiled. Well Harry had news for that little blonde snake: no one sold Harry Potter out. No one.

Scowling to himself, Harry stomped up to his dorm, almost running into Hermione as he opened the door to his dorm room. "Hermione?" he gasped in surprise, blinking at her. "What are you doing in here?"

Hermione sighed in relief, pulling him in and closing the door behind him. "I was looking for you. What happened between you and Draco?" she asked in a rush. "He came here last night and was in hysterics!"

"Oh." Harry chuckled weakly, running a hand through his hair. "Well…he kind of started lying to me about stuff and I lost my temper." He shrugged. "It really wasn't my fault, he's the one who started lying to me. And you know I hate liars."

Arching an eyebrow, Hermione gave Harry a look. "And what exactly did he lie about?" she asked.

"Loving me." Harry bit his lip nervously, not sure if he should be telling Hermione this. "He said that he loved me and would forever, which I know can't possibly be true."

Sighing softly, Hermione shook her head. "Harry… how do you know that it can't possibly be true? He's a Veela, he's required to love his mate."

Harry shook his head. "Well then the Veela part of him loves me, but the wizard part of him doesn't. He told me that even he loves me, hence it's a lite. And I know it's not true because no one would ever love me. You know that, Hermione. I mean, you and Ron are great, but you two don't love me romantically. And you must only stay with me out of some moral obligation, not because you really like me. And it's okay, I'm okay with that, and I'm honored that you both stay with me as friends." He said, talking over Hermione's attempts to correct him on every aspect of what he was saying. Harry didn't head any of her short stuttered or attempts to tug at his sleeve and make him stop talking so she could get in opinion, instead moving on with what he had to say. "I know that no one would ever love me romantically, Hermione, because I don't deserve that kind of love and I never will. And I've come to terms with that already, so nothing that you say will possibly change my mind." He finished before turning on his heel and leaving the room without giving Hermione a chance to speak.

"Bloody Dursleys." Hermione muttered, staring at the door Harry had left through. "Messing up Harry's head. Maybe I'll let Malfoy go after you, see how much you like it then." She grumbled, walking out. Hermione hurried through the school, looking everywhere for Draco. She had almost given up hope, thinking that he must be hiding in the Slytherin dorm when she saw a soft light coming from the window at the top of the Astronomy tower. Frowning she studied the light from out the window pain, deducing that it indeed wasn't only a figment of her imagination. Quickly she hurried through the corridors and up to the tower, hoping that she would finally find the blonde up there, even if he was sulking or crying or whatever else Slytherin Veelas did when they were upset and without a mate.

"Draco?" she called softly as she entered the small, circular stone room, one open window set in the opposite wall. Draco was sitting on the ledge of that window, looking out over the grounds, the light that Hermione had seen earlier emanating from a silvery floating orb of light that hung by the ceiling.

Sniffling, Draco looked over at her, shivering slightly. His skin was ashen and sweaty, his eyes red rimmed, and his hair had lost its ethereal shine, instead been dulled to a lank, limp dirty blonde. "What?" he muttered, his shoulders slumping and no venom backing up his question.

Biting her lip, Hermione carefully approached the Veela, making sure not to touch him. "What are you doing up here?" she asked softly, not sure of what to make of Draco's appearance.

"Nothing." Draco muttered, shivering and curling into himself tighter. "Just wallowing in my own self pity." He paused before adding. "And deciding whether it would be worth it to launch myself out the window."

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly pulled Draco from the window ledge, not caring if he got angry with her for it. "No, it certainly wouldn't be worth it, Malfoy." She huffed. "And I don't want you talking like that. Now, what happened to make you so miserable?"

Draco hid his face, sinking to sit against the stone wall of the tower, his knees pulled tight to his chest. "Harry rej-jected me." He mumbled, sniffling again. "My m-mate hates me. I-I have no m-mate any m-more. I'm w-worthless as a V-veela."

Sighing, Hermione shook her head, carefully pulling Draco into her arms. She relaxed in relief when Draco didn't struggle, letting her hug him, almost limp in her arms, all of the fight worn out of him already. "No you aren't, Draco." She said softly. "And Harry didn't reject you, not really. He just…he doesn't believe that he deserves to be loved, you see?"

"No." Draco shook his head. "I d-don't see. H-he's my mate, of c-course he deserves to be l-loved!"

"But Harry doesn't see it that way." She murmured quietly. "The Dursleys, Harry's relatives that he lives with, they've taught him that he's a freak. For all of his childhood he was called a freak and never was loved. His uncle would beat him, telling him that he didn't deserve love because of his filthy parents and that he never would be loved by anyone. And Harry…well eventually Harry believed them."

Swallowing, Draco slowly nodded. "Like…like how I believe my father?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, exactly like that. It's so ingrained to his brain that he can't help but believe it. It's all that he's ever known, just like how what your father taught you is all you've ever known."

With another wet sniff, Draco nodded again. "Alright." He whispered, his jaw clenching a bit. "I…where does his uncle and aunt live?" Draco asked quietly, trying to keep his voice almost calm and steady, though he knew Hermione wouldn't buy it even if he did.

For a few moments Hermione hesitated. She knew that Harry would be very angry with her if he found out that she had told Draco…but then again Draco could also give the Dursleys what they deserved. Furiously her mind worked until she came up with an absolutely brilliant idea. One that could both punish the Dursleys and also get Harry and Draco back together. "Little Winging, Surrey." She answered. "Number 4 Privet Drive."

Draco stared at Hermione for a few moments, as if gauging whether she was lying or not before giving a short nod. "Thank you." He whispered, getting up on shaking legs. "I need to get going."

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "No, you don't. Where are you going, young man?" she asked, trying to sound stern as she put her hands on her hips. "You need to go find Harry and make sure he apologizes to you!"

"No, I don't." Draco shook his head firmly. "He doesn't have to apologize for anything, he did nothing wrong. I forgive him, as I always will. A Veela can never hate their mate, nor can they ever dislike something their mate does." He sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. "Actually…I blamed myself for Harry being upset. I thought that it was my fault that he went all mental, especially since I told him I loved him. I shouldn't have, really." He looked down at his hands. "Not until after I asked him if it was okay or not. If it was okay if I could love him."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione huffed softly. "Draco, you don't need Harry's permission to love him. The best thing for Harry is to have love and to have someone who's willing to show their love to him. Ron and I try our best, but it's a different type of love and we just can't show Harry the affection that he so desperately need. You, however, can."

"And how do I do that?" Draco asked with a soft sigh. "All I want to do now is go and kill the Dursleys for making Harry's life miserable for so many years. In fact," his fists clenched and his face hardened. "I think that that's exactly what I'm going to do." He muttered, pushing past Hermione gently before hurrying out of the tower.

Watching him go, Hermione sighed softly to herself, rubbing her eyes. "Please don't do anything too stupid." She murmured before hurrying off to find and warn Harry.

Draco hurried back down to the Slytherin dorm, grabbing his traveling cloak and a bag of coins. He's have to sneak out of the castle and take the night bus to Little Winging if he wanted to get there in a timely manner. He supposed that he could always fly, but then there could possibly be problems with lacking of cloud cover and muggles seeing him and really that was just way to much trouble to go through to even bother with it. Not to mention sitting on a broom for that long of a trip would be hell and by the end his arse would probably be full of splinters and a splintery arse was something that Draco was not keen on having.

Trying to be as sneaky as possible, Draco crept out of the common room, hurrying quietly down the corridors with his cloak flapping quietly behind him like a cape. He made it down to the front doors and slipped out, trying to act like a shadow as he escaped across the lawn, hoping that no one could see him up in the school. By the time he made it to the front gate he was no longer being sneaky but was walking along, the effort of skulking about becoming to hard to keep up for long. Draco had never really been all that good at skulking, especially since his bright blonde hair made going unnoticed rather difficult.

Quickly he slipped out of the front gates and walked down to the drive, throwing his hand out once he got to the someone road with was mainly just a slight path of dirt. Immediately a huge purple bus came skidding to a halt in front of him, almost tipping over as it lurched.

"Welcome to the nightbus! Magical transport for any stranded witch, wizard, or magical creature! I would like to remind all passangers than werewolves, however, are not allowed onboard on the night of the full moon. In fact, I daresay that it would be an absolutely horrible idea for werewolves to travel on the night of the full moon anyways, no matter if they are taking the Nightbus or not." The driver said cheerfully, looking around and finally spotting Draco on the ground where he had fallen after jumping out of the way. "Watcha doing down there?" Stan Shunpike asked with a goofy grin.

"I-I just fell." Draco mumbled, blushing lightly as he scrambled to his feet. "I…I need to get to Little Winging, Surry. Number 4 Privet Drive, to be exact."

Stan nodded, gesturing for Draco to come up into the bus. "That's oddly specific." He pointed out. "And that's a muggle neighborhood. What business have you got there?"

Draco bit his lip, taking the seat closest to the front and holding onto a pole so that he could continue talking to Stan without sliding around like the rest of the odd assortment of chairs. "Well… you see… I just need to pay the muggles who live there a visit. Make sure that…everything is okay and such." He lied awkwardly, hating that it now was so hard to lie. He used to be so good at it, but now that he was a full blooded Veela it was just so hard. _It probably has something to do with being the mate of a goody-two-shoes Gryffindor,_ he thought bitterly. _Hopefully he's not rubbing off on me._

"Oh, that makes sense." Stan nodded, even thought that made no sense at all. Since when did wizards, especially school age wizards make random calls on muggles at their homes just to make sure that they are okay? Not in any of the time that Stan had been alive, that was for sure. "Who are you anyways? I feel like I've seen your picture in the paper quite frequently."

Blushing lightly, Draco nodded, squirming a bit at the penetrating stare that Stan had hit him with. "Well…that's because I've been in the paper quite a bit lately. I'm Draco Malfoy…otherwise known at Harry Potter's Veela." He said quietly, trying not to cringe. It was hard, thinking about his mate, his poor mate who hated him and whose relatives hurt him so much. But that was why he had to do this. That was why he had to make the Dursley's pay for what they had done, for what they had done to Draco's mate. And he had all the right to make them pay. In fact, he had the only right.

"Oh yes!" Stan nodded eagerly, grabbing a paper from the front seat and showing it to Draco. "I remember now! You were on the front page this morning! Supposedly you and Potter have made Witch Weekly's list of the hottest couples of the month. It has you two at… number two! That's quite an honor, too, I must say. Supposedly Witch Weekly is also trying to score an interview with Potter about your sex life, although so far they've come up empty handed. Hey, maybe you could give it to them!" he said eagerly, looking at Draco with a bright grin.

With wide eyes Draco quickly shook his head. Talk about sex with his mate to other people, in an interview?! Draco would never, not to mention technically could never, talk about sex with Harry to anyone! It was a private matter and something only a Veela's mate should be privy too, just like Draco's touch when he's aroused. An aroused Veela's touch was a coveted thing and Draco didn't want that to get out, nor how good it felt to Harry, his mate. "No thank you." He shook his head again. "We actually don't have a sex life." He paused before adding: "Haven't even consummated our mating, yet."

"So you're not properly mated?" Stan asked with an arched eyebrow. "Good to know. Maybe that means Harry's still available."

A low growl erupted from Draco's throat and he glared daggers at Stan, his eyes flashing. "No, he's not still available. Harry is my mate, and _mine_ alone! No one else is allowed to have him!"

To Draco's surprise Stan started laughing, his usual huge grin back on his lips. "I knew it! He really is your mate then. No Veela would freak out that much if the person in question wasn't their mate. And man, you must be head over heels for him, too."

Draco flushed brilliantly and nodded. "I am…rather head over heels for Harry, yes." He admitted. "He's fantastic."

"Oh, I'm sure he is." Stan laughed. "Now where were you headed again?"

"Little Winging, Surrey."

"Ahhh, yes." Stan nodded. "Privet Drive." He said and the bus lurched to a stop. The young man grinned, opening the door and gesturing out it for Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, your muggles await." He teased with the bright grin that seemed to be plastered across his face.

Rolling his eyes, Draco got off of the bus, jumping as his went off with a bang from behind him and disappeared. He looked up at the Dursley's house, studying their immaculate lawn and trimmed bushes. "Bloody muggles." He muttered darkly as he peered into their front window to see the Dursley's eating dinner, not a care in the world. He frowned even more as he saw just how big Dudley was. "Harry's a stick and his cousin is a whale." He murmured, glowering to himself. "What did they do, starve Harry?" he asked himself, even more black rage flooding him at the thought that that would be more than likely.

Trying his hardest not to just blow up the whole bloody house, Draco slowly walked up the front path to the door, knocking on it loudly. The sound of talking and the clatter of silverware against plates immediately stopped and Draco could hear stomping feet coming closer. Moments later Uncle Vernon opened the front door to scowl at Draco. "What do you want? We're not buying anything."

Draco smirked, drawing his wand and entering the house. "Oh, I'm not selling anything." He chuckled darkly. "I've got something to give you." The door slammed closed behind him and the lock clicked threateningly. Not another sound was heard.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hermione?" Harry called, running up to his best friend in the Gryffindor common room. "Where's Draco?" he asked, looking rather worried. After thinking long and hard about it all afternoon Harry decided that it really would be a good idea to forgive Draco and at least talk to him again. As angry as he was at Draco for lying to him, which was very angry, he was starting to get a twisting, guilty feeling in his stomach. Thus he decided that it was about time that he found Draco and apologize for being such a jerk.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, looking anywhere but Harry and proving once again that she was a very, very bad liar. "I…he…" she trailed off, looking very uncomfortable.

"Where is he?" Harry snapped, scowling slightly and becoming even more worried. "Where's Draco?!"

"He's gone to the Dursley's." Hermione whispered, looking down at her hands. "I…I told him where they live. I'm so sorry, Harry, but he was so angry and he didn't know, I didn't realize that you hadn't told him about them and…and I had to tell him." She stuttered out, guilt flaring in her stomach. "I'm so, so sorry…"

Eyes narrowing, Harry's jaw clenched. "He's going to hurt them." He muttered, grabbing his warmest traveling cloak and wand. "I've got to stop him. I'm not going to let him go to Azkaban because of me!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she stood there looking rather stunned as Harry ran out. She didn't even bother to shout after him that he had forgotten to take his broom, but she smirked five minutes later when he came back into the common room and stomped up to his dormitory. "Forgot my broom." He muttered as he stomped back out past Hermione. The portrait hole shut and Hermione smiled proudly to herself. She just hoped that he could get there in time to stop Draco and then make up with him.

Harry flew fast and furious to Little Winging, landing outside the Dursley's house. He was quite glad for the quickly falling darkness that gave him cover as he had flown through the hair on his way here. Glancing at the front door his heart sank. It has crooked on its hinges and seemed like it had been blown open, not by wind or by force, but by a wizard's wand. Slowly he opened it, looking inside the house carefully. "Draco?" he called. He heard noises in the kitchen and walked in to see the Dursley's cowering against the cabinets in a corner as Draco stood in front of them, his wand extended and pointing at Uncle Vernon's head.

Harry's uncle was in bad shape, a spidering bruise covering half of his face and one of his eyes was swollen shut. His aunt didn't seem to be touched, however, and too his surprise neither did Dudley. Then Harry looked closer to see two little pink ears poking out of Dudley's curls of hair and from the way he was holding his buttocks he could only assume that he also had a corkscrew tail. Dudley had been transfigured into a pig…again. "Draco?" Harry asked softly, approaching the Veela cautiously lest he blow up at him.

Uncle Vernon flinched back as Draco stopped glaring at him for a moment to glance at Harry before resuming his glaring. "Hello, Harry." He said calmly, returning his want to its position trained on Uncle Vernon. "Here to watch me finish off this slimy little worm who calls himself a man?"

"Draco, you need to stop." Harry said firmly but gently. "You need to stop right now, you can't hurt them."

"Why not?!" Draco shouted, sparks flying out of his wand and making the Dursley's cower even more. "They hurt you, Harry! It's my right to hurt them!"

"They're my family." Harry explained calmly. "I won't let you hurt them."

"They're not even sorry." Draco growled, his expression darkening. "I hurt that one so much and he still wouldn't say he was sorry." He gestured to Uncle Vernon. "I broke every bone in his body and still he wouldn't have remorse for hurting you. For starving and beating you. Then I mended them and broke them all again and you know what? He still couldn't say he was sorry. He doesn't deserve to live, Harry. I can't let him live. He hurt my mate!"

Carefully Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder, trying to give him calming vibes. "I know he did, Draco. But your mate forgave him. He forgave him because he is family and family matters. He didn't know what he was doing, Draco. He was scared and people do bad things when they're scared." He sighed softly, glancing at his relatives. "I think that you've hurt them enough, love, they've been punished."

Softly Draco sniffed and Harry realized that he was crying through his anger. "L-love?" he whispered, staring up at Harry with shining eyes. "Love?"

Harry nodded, a small smile sliding onto his lips. "Yes, love." He whispered, kissing Draco lightly on the lips. "Now repair the damage that you've done, they've learned their lesson. And I'm sure they'll never hurt anyone like the hurt me again, right?" he asked, turning to look at his relatives.

Quickly his family members nodded, Dudley sniffling softly. "R-right." Uncle Vernon said gruffly. "As long as he keeps that bloody sorcerer away from us!"

Immediately Harry growled, drawing his own wand and brandishing it at Vernon. "You don't call him that, okay? He's Draco, my mate."

"Oh, so he made you queer as well." Vernon sneered at Harry, trying not to shift too much and irritate the wounds that Draco had happily given him. "Not surprised. You never could be normal, Potter. Never."

Draco growled and leapt at Vernon, his fingers clenching around the man's beefy throat. "Don't you dare insult him." He growled, his skin starting to shine and his eyes glow. "Don't you dare say anything bad about my mate of I swear I'll kill you." He threatened and brilliant white wings sprouted from his back, splaying from his shoulders.

Vernon's eyes widened. "Bloody hell." He muttered in shock, cowering back even more as Draco's teeth turned sharp and his nails turned to claws. "Even your boyfriend's a freak!" he could help himself from exclaiming. Another rumbling growl emanated from Draco's throat and his hands squeezed Vernon's throat more.

"I will kill you." Draco hissed, fire burning within his eyes as he fully transformed, his guise more terrifying and somehow even more beautiful than before. "You insulted my mate. You hurt my mate. That gives me the right under Veela law to kill you and curse your family forever."

"Then why don't you?" Vernon hissed, his anger and pride getting the better of him. "Just see how much Harry will love you once you've killed his only remaining family."

"Which is why I'm not going to kill you." Draco snapped, his teeth bared. "But I'm not doing it to you or because I think I think that you should live. Nor am I too much of a coward to kill you, I've killed before. I'm doing it for Harry because he would never forgive me if I had your blood on my hands. But if you ever treat anyone else like you treated him I will track you down and then not even Harry would be able to save you. Am I clear?" he snarled.

"Crystal." Vernon sneered, though Draco could see fear deep within his eyes. Slowly the Veela let go of him and straightened up, putting the kitchen back how it was with a wave of his hand. With another wave Dudley's tail and ears were gone, though Vernon's bruises and cuts weren't removed.

"I will leave those as a reminder of what you have done and what will happen if you hurt again." Draco said calmly, his wings folding neatly against his back. "You will never, ever see Harry for the rest of your lives unless he requests it. And if he does then you had better treat him with as much love, care, and respect as you do your own son. If you don't then I will know." He said before turning and leaving the house without another word.

Quickly Harry followed after Draco, catching his arm when they were outside, snow starting to fall from the sky. "Draco, wait."

Draco whirled around, his eyes still shining with fire as he looked at Harry. "What, Harry? Want to defend them again, scold me for doing what was right?"

"No." Harry said quietly, shaking his head. "That's not what I'm going to do." He whispered, pulling Draco close and kissing him softly. He ran his fingers lightly over the feathers of Draco's wings and smiled as he was rewarded with a purring sound. After a while Harry pulled away to breathe, smiling up at the Veela. "You really shouldn't have gotten so angry." He murmured, stroking Draco's hair. "Now I'm going to have to calm you down."

Swallowing, Draco quickly shook his head. "No, you don't have to Harry. I-I couldn't make you do that, and-and you don't have to." He looked down, his wings furling around his body in an act of protection. "I-I'm okay looking like this, it's fine."

Harry shook his head again, taking Draco's hand and entwining their fingers. "No…I want to." He whispered. "I want our bond to be complete."

A small flashed across Draco's lip and he took Harry into his arms, picking him up off of the ground. "Are you sure?" he asked, cradling Harry against his chest. He waited until the Gryffindor had nodded before he took to the air, flying high over the houses and into the cloud cover.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the depths of Riddle Manor Voldemort was very busy putting together his invitations to the annual Death Eater's Christmas party. The envelopes were embossed with black, green, and silver swirlies that Voldemort was rather fond of, and the invitations he made were printed on his specialized stationary, complete with a Dark Mark watermark in the background. On the foreground of the stationary he had printed some holly and a nice little Christmas tree with tinsel sparkling on it that really did sparkle with little lights.

The invitations announced when the party was as well as what was being served and what activities they would be having. The activities included a secret santa gift exchange, a wreath making craft, dinner and dessert, as well as a dance in the ballroom of Riddle Manor.

For the past week Voldemort had been getting the Manor ready for the guests. The preparations included cleaning the Manor from the basement and dungeons to the attic and rooftop, making sure that everything was squeaky clean and that there wasn't a speck of dirt in sight. In fact, the Manor was so clean that some of the surfaces, especially the wooden ones, seemed to shine and reflect the light from their surroundings. All of the mirrors shone brightly, not a single fingerprint visible on their surfaces.

The preparations also included decorating the Manor for Christmas and there Voldemort had really outdone himself. On every mantel their were beautiful custom made Death Eater stockings and on every railing their were lighted garlands that hung with satin, dark red bows. There were lights tastefully placed around the outside of the Manor, including fairies that glowed and floated around the courtyards. In the courtyards and gardens there with glass orbs that glowed with different colors of light and sat in the branches of the pine trees.

Out of all the decorations that Voldemort had slaved over putting up his proudest one was the gigantic Christmas tree that sat in one corner of the grand ballroom. It was decked out from its top to its trunk with ornaments and lights and tinsel and cranberries and even had a brilliant, brightly lit star that shone at the very top of the tree. Around the base was a small train set, complete with working lights and smoke that came out in the shape of the Dark Mark. Voldemort hadn't spared any expenses in the preparations for his Christmas party.

As he sent out the last of the invitations, Voldemort sighed happily, rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was really lots of fun, arranging this party, although it was rather exhausting. Just so much work went into it. But at least Voldemort was hoping to get something in return out of it. He had made sure that his secret santa was Scabior and thus had gotten the other man the best present he could. It was also on the night of the party that Voldemort planned on wooing the other Death Eater and landing him in his bed, or so he hoped.

Speaking on landing a handsome bloke in his bed, Voldemort realized that he hadn't gotten Draco or Harry their honorary Death Eater passes needed to get into his annual Christmas party. As much as it pained him to have to invite his worst enemy Harry Potter to his party, he had promised Lucius that he would, especially since Lucius's son was mated to Harry, and Voldemort most certainly did not want to upset his best Death Eater and ally.

Quickly Voldemort went to Diagon Alley, searching through the stationary at the magical paper store until he found the honorary Death Eater passes and quickly bought a couple, getting some extra just in case he would ever need to invite some non-Death Eaters to his party in the future.

Once again home Voldemort sent Harry and Draco their passes before finally sitting in his study with a cup of tea to relax. He smiled in content to himself, looking down at him most beautiful and sexy body and congratulated himself on a job well done. With this much planning absolutely nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:<strong>

**Draco's wings furled around the two of them as he held Harry close, keeping their naked bodies warm. He kissed over Harry's skin, unable to get enough of his mate on top of him. "Love you so much." he breathed, moving slowly against him.**

**"Love you too." Harry murmured, arching his head up to kiss Draco deeply. "And I'm going to calm you down, love. I promise."**


	11. Chapter 11

**And... Here's another chapter! Finally! I apologize that it took so long! Life is currently destroying me, but I'm trying my best to keep on writing. **

**Anyhow, this is the chapter that you have all been waiting for! ...I hope. **

**WARNING: This story contains slash. So that means that two guys get together and do stuff and if you don't like that then feel free to stop here and not read any farther. :) This chapter also contains slash. You have been warned! Proceed with caution!**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter sadly does not belong to me. It would be awesome if it did.**

**Reviews as always are more than ****welcome! And I love all of you who have already reviewed, you make my world go round! 3**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11: My Winged Angel<span>**

Eventually Draco's wings tired and he started to slow down, landing in a park still a good ways away from Hogwarts. He gently set Harry down, his wings folding closed against his back. "Sorry, love, but I need to rest." He murmured, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms out with a groan, his muscles popping in protest after being held in one position for so long.

Harry chuckled, standing on slightly shaky legs, having to get used to the feel of ground back underneath his feet. "It's alright, Draco, I understand." He nodded, pausing as he realized what Draco had called him. "Love." He breathed in amazement. "You called me love."

Immediately Draco blushed brilliantly, scolding himself for his slip of tongue. "Sorry, I…I didn't realize that I had said that. I'm sorry, it…it's what I call you in my head." He admitted, ducking his head as he wings drooped a little.

Instead of getting mad like Draco expected him to, Harry started laughing, pulling Draco close and kissing him happily. "You can call me that whenever you want, Draco." He murmured before he kissed Draco again, capturing his lips and taking his breath away.

Draco's face went even redder and he kissed Harry back hungrily, sparking and glowing slightly as his Veela thrummed with pleasure. After over a day without his mate, the Veela was overjoyed at any amount of contact with Harry.

Eventually Harry pulled away, panting softly with red and swollen lips. "Should we…should we take care of this?" he breathed, pulling Draco against himself. "I don't want you to be stuck all feathery forever because of me."

Yet another blush spread across Draco's pale skin and he hid his face. "S-sorry, I…I don't want you to feel like you have to." He mumbled. "I can deal with being feathery and s-scary looking."

Harry shook his head. "But I don't want you to be all feathery. I mean, you look beautiful like this, but people will stare because they'll also think that you're beautiful. You glow, Draco." He murmured, running his hands over Draco's arms and sides, the Veela's skin sparking and glowing brighter wherever he touched.

"Do you…what do you want?" Draco asked nervously, afraid to ask Harry what his sexual preferences were. "I…I'll do whatever you want me to, Harry."

Blushing, Harry chewed on his lower lip nervously. "I…I want to top." He mumbled with a dark blush, looking down at his hands. "Hermione said that that was the only way to calm the Veela down and change you back to look more…like you." He said, looking Draco up and down. For a moment Harry's breath caught in his throat as he studied the creature of complete and utter beauty before him. At the Dursley's Draco's change had been terrifying and deadly, like he was an avenging angel come down from heaven itself. But now…now that the Veela was calmed down and away from the lure of throats that needed tearing out and muggles that needed hexing, Draco was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. Harry could get lost in the soft glow of Draco's melted silver eyes and the way his hair seemed to float around his head in an invisible wind, though not even the breath of a breeze stirred in the solitude park. The most enchanting thing about Draco, however, wasn't his talon-like nails or sharper teeth, nor was it the unearthly glow that seemed to radiate from his entire being. It was the large wings that sprouted from each of Draco's shoulder blades, the wings feathered in white and light grey. They looked silky and soft and before Harry could stop himself he was reaching out and running his fingers over them, reveling in the feeling of the feathers.

"Harry?" Draco asked before he let out a soft moan, unable to hold it back as the fingers caressing his wings sent pleasure racing through his body.

Harry looked up at Draco and smirked slightly as he suddenly tugged on a couple of feathers. Immediately Draco cried out and Harry's smirk widened as he felt the blonde harden almost instantly against him. "Harry-Harry please." Draco whimpered and begged, and Harry felt a flash of something new go through him. For once he was in charge. For once Draco would be the one under his control and power, begging underneath him. As Harry looked down at his Veela the feeling swelled in his chest, the want to claim and mark and posses Draco. The Veela was his and he wouldn't let anyone else have him, ever.

Letting out a low growl, Harry pushed Draco to the ground, conjuring a soft blanket of fur underneath his back. Draco let out a soft whimper of pain as he landed on his wings funnily and, after a few moments of shuffling and shifting, he got situated comfortably, his wings spread out underneath him.

For a few moments Harry just hovered over his prize, marveling at how much Draco looked like a fallen angel. _His_ fallen angel. Another growl escaped Harry's throat as the need to possess and mark overcame him again and he leant down, biting and sucking at Draco's skin, his fingers moving to tug at the Veela's feathers again.

Once again Draco cried out, his hips arching up against Harry. "Please!" he begged. "Please, Harry! I-I need you. Need you so much. It hurts!"

Harry, completely unable to deny him, murmured a few words and both of their clothes vanished. Draco let out another low moan as he felt his naked length press against Harry's, his Veela completely overwhelming him with lust and need until he couldn't think clearly anymore.

Reaching down between them, Harry grasped himself and Draco in one Quidditch-calloused hand and started stroking them together. Draco let out another low moan, his glow getting even brighter as he squirmed at the shockwaves of pleasure. "Harry… " he whined. "Harry, please…"

A low, rather dark and husky laugh came from between Harry's lips and he smirked down at Draco. "I never imagined this." He purred, twitching his hips just so, so that his cock slid against Draco's deliciously. "Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine having Draco Malfoy naked, writhing, and begging underneath me. Merlin, you're sexy." He moaned out, pulling back to grab a special vial of lube from his robes, showing it to Draco. "It's specially made for Veela." He explained with a grin. "It kills all sexually transmitted diseases, just in case, _and_ it will heighten your allure."

Draco shivered, his allure already pulsing and sparking happily around him, not sure if he could stand even more of the already overwhelming feelings and pleasure. All he could do in response was let out a quiet whimper and nod a little, eagerly spreading his legs for Harry, his body begging and aching for his mate's touch.

Harry chuckled again, teasingly running his hands up and around Draco's thighs, gently caressing his skin. "Mmm, you want this so badly, don't you, Draco? You beg and yearn for my touch, the feeling of me in you." He purred, kissing down the Veela's chest and detouring to lick and suck at a nipple. All Draco could do was wine and whimper, squirming and writhing underneath him. "I'm going to make you feel so good." He breathed, thinking of everything that he had researched about the wonders of gay wizard sex plus everything he had learned about Veelas and sex. There was more than enough information about that for Harry to pleasure Draco over and over and over again until the Veela passed out from sexual pleasure.

"Harry…" Draco finally breathed, looking up at his mate with lust blown eyes. "Harry, please…I need you." He whimpered, glowing even more than before, lighting up the night. "I-I can't w-wait any longer."

With a soft smile Harry nodded, slicking his fingers and gently pressing one into the boy beneath him, taking his time to make sure there was no chance of Draco hurting. Pain that had been mounting inside of the Veela flooded away to be replaced by sheer and utter bliss. "Yes…" Draco breathed, his hips arching up against the gentle fingers that prepared him. "Yes, Harry…I love you. I love you so much, my perfect mate."

"I love you too." Harry whispered, surprising himself with the sincerity of those words. There was something about Draco in this moment, something about how he trusted Harry so fully to take care of him that made warmth bloom in Harry's chest. There was also something about how gentle he was being with Draco that also surprised him. Harry knew that he could be rough with the Veela, fuck him hard with minimal preparation, and Draco would be too far gone to notice, care, or do anything about it. But Harry didn't want to hurt Draco. This wasn't just about sex anymore, he realized, it was about much, much more than that. It was about making _love_ in every sense of the phrase.

Once Draco was amply prepared Harry removed his fingers and took a deep breath, slicking himself and lining up. He paused, trying to steady himself, and below him Draco whined in protest. "Harry, please. Please p-put it in. I need it." He begged. Hearing the plea in Draco's voice Harry couldn't resist and he immediately complied, the lovemaking starting in earnest.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco sighed happily, smiling up at Harry and reaching up to trace his scar lightly as his wings wrapped around the pair of them. "That was wonderful." He murmured softly, the Veela in him completely sated and content. He checked their bond and purred happily as it pulsed contentedly between them, finally complete.

Chuckling softly, Harry nodded, snuggling down against Draco's chest and resting his head over his heart. "It was. You're all normal looking too." He teased before glancing at Draco's wings that were enclosing them in feathery warmth. "Except these." He murmured, reaching out to gently caress the feathers. "Why didn't these change?"

Laughing softly, Draco shifted a bit so his wings could furl completely around them. "These didn't happen because I was angry, I made them happen." He explained, running his fingers through Harry's hair gently. "A Veela can control their wings, even through anger. I just decided to sprout them because I thought those muggles who call themselves your relatives would find them intimidating and scary. Then I kept them so I could fly you and because you seemed to like them. Was I wrong? Do you think they're hideous?" he asked, suddenly worried that Harry thought that the wings made him ugly and disgusting.

A bright smile made its way onto Harry's lips and he quickly shook his head. "Of course they don't! They make you look beautiful, love. Absolutely and positively beautiful. I especially loved them during sex." He teased, caressing the feathers again. "You should have them all the time when we shag."

Draco brightened, looking up at Harry with wide eyes. "You mean we can have sex again?" he asked in excitement, grinning widely.

"Of course." Harry nodded, frowning a little. "Why wouldn't we have sex again?"

Draco shrugged, his eyes downcast. "Well…some mates will bond with their Veela and then use sex against them. A Veela without constant sex is like a slave, they wouldn't be able to fight or go against their mate's will."

For a few moments Harry could only gape at Draco, pure horror in his eyes. "I would never do that!" he gushed, running his fingers down Draco's chest lazily. "We'll shag all the time." He promised before biting his lip. "Well…maybe not _all_ the time, but at least a couple times a week."

Underneath him, Draco giggled, purring happily at the feeling of Harry's fingers. "Really?" he asked cutely. "I really like sex." He paused, frowning a little. "But only with you. No one else is allowed to touch me like this. And no one is allowed to touch you, either." He finished with what was nearly a growl.

Eyes widening a bit at Draco's tone, Harry let out a nervous, short laugh. "Possessive, are you, darling?"

Immediately Draco nodded, smirking a little up at Harry. "Yes, of course. Especially after they're mated, Veela's are very possessive of their mates. If anyone dares to hurt you I'll rip them to shreds." He paused, looking thoughtful. "I'll also rip them to shreds if they dare touch you in any way that I don't like. You're mine and you belong to me."

Harry eyed Draco wearily. "You don't own me, love." He murmured before letting out an erotic hiss, his eyes rolling back in his head in pleasure. Draco had bitten at the junction between Harry's throat and shoulder, possibly drawing blood, and then proceeded to lap at the mark with a soft tongue. "Merlin, that's going to leave a mark." Harry groaned, unable to bring himself to be angry about it when Draco's mouth felt so good on his skin.

"Exactly." Draco smirked, nibbling at Harry's skin until the bite mark was stark and red against Harry's slightly tanned skin tone. "Now everyone will know that you belong to me." He smirked and Harry groaned quietly as the Veela pressed searing kisses up his throat and along his jaw.

"Got to stop doing that." Harry mumbled, his eyes closed. "Can't get hard again."

Draco chuckled, kissing Harry's lips softly. "Alright, sweetheart." He murmured adoringly. "I think it's time to get you back to the castle before you fall asleep." He smiled, carefully sitting up with Harry in his lap, cradled in his arms.

"You think…you can fly us back?" Harry asked, sounding sleepy, and twitched as a rumbling laugh Draco let out vibrated through his chest.

"Course I can." Draco smiled, gently caressing Harry's arms, wanting even more contact with his mate, unable to get enough. "We'll have to get dressed first, though." He giggled, summoning over their clothing and starting in on the beautiful task of clothing his mate, caressing Harry's bare skin whenever he could. Draco pulled on his own pants before glancing back at his wings and sighing. He handed Harry his shirt, which wouldn't fit over the wings sprouted out of his shoulder blades. "Ready?" he asked with a grin, holding Harry in strong arms against his chest.

Harry nodded and Draco lifted off, his large wings flapping behind him as he flew them through the dark sky, splattered with twinkling stars. By the time they reached Hogwarts it was past midnight and well into early morning. Draco landed heavily on the sloping lawns in front of Hogwarts, managing to set Harry down before he collapsed in exhaustion. "S-sorry." Draco mumbled as Harry peered down at him worriedly. "Never had to fly myself and someone else that far before."

A worried frown crossed Harry's lips as he gently helped Draco back to his feet. "Have you ever flown before? I mean with your wings."

"No." Draco shook his head, said wings folding neatly behind his back. "I'll make them go away once I have the energy to. They're kind of sore." He admitted.

Sighing softly, Harry slipped an arm around Draco's waist, feeling the Veela shiver underneath his touch in the cool air. "You should have told me." He murmured softly. "And you're cold." He grumbled, quickly hurrying Draco back into the castle. "You're coming with me up to Gryffindor and we're going to get you warm in front of the fire." He said firmly, leaving no room for Draco to argue even if he wanted to.

The Veela sighed softly in content as Harry settled him in front of the roaring fireplace in the Gryffindor common room and pulled the blonde onto his lap. He felt completely and utterly at peace with his mate so close to him and their bond completed, despite the tremors that went through his body as he continued to shiver despite the warmth. Behind him Harry frowned, his arms tightening a bit around his Slytherin. "Are you okay? I hope you're not getting sick." He murmured in concern.

Quickly Draco shook his head, snuggling back against Harry's chest with a happy purr. "No, I'm okay. The Veela's happy." He mumbled, closing his eyes. "Veela's don't really feel the cold, especially when they're with their mate. You give off a warmth that's beautiful."

Harry blinked in surprise at that, smiling a little. "Really? I do? But…but then why are you shivering?"

Draco smiled. "I told you, the Veela is happy. I guess that's the way it shows it." He shrugged, turning his head to kiss Harry's throat gently. "The bond is complete, Harry. We…we've finally mated." He breathed in awe, squirming a little so he could more easily curl up on Harry's lap.

A small smile crossed Harry's lips and he held Draco a bit tighter, feeling suddenly protective of the adorable blonde curled up on his lap. He relaxed back into the comfy armchair, closing his eyes and starting to gently pet Draco's hair, running the soft locks of hair through his fingers. A soft purring sound vibrated through Draco's chest and the Slytherin snuggled closer to Harry, nuzzling his head more into Harry's hand.

It was in this possession that the pair fell asleep and how a very disgruntled Ronald Weasley found them in the morning. "In the name of all that is holy, put a shirt on, Draco Malfoy!" Ron shrieked, jerking Veela and mate out of their slumber. Immediately Draco blushed, trying to use Harry to cover his bare chest. "Stop looking!" he protested weakly. "Only Harry can see this! It's his!"

Ron made a face, throwing Draco a robe that was conveniently lying on a table. "Good because I don't want to see your pasty, skinny chest anyways." He spat, blinking in surprise as Harry growled at him, wrapping his arms tightly around Draco.

"Don't you dare insult him, Ron." Harry growled, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder and kissing along his throat. "He's perfect and beautiful."

Draco nearly laughed at how wide Ron's eyes bugged out at that, but couldn't get enough air into his lungs with how tightly Harry was hugging him. The redhead had taken a step back, actually looking afraid of his best friend. "Sorry, Weasley." Draco apologized with a smirk, resting back against Harry's chest with a happy sigh. "He's going to be like that for a little while. We consummated our bond last night. Finally." He said casually, his smirk widening as Ron paled and looked like he was going to be sick.

"That was information I didn't need to know." Ron muttered, giving Draco a dirty look before quickly running back up the stairs to his dormitory before Harry could yell at him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The weeks of December flew by and before anyone knew it, it was the week before Christmas and two days before Christmas holiday. It was early on a Tuesday morning that Harry and Draco both received identical, ivory white and silver envelops with their names printed on them in intricate calligraphy.

Not recognizing the handwriting, Harry was weary to open the letter, but moments after the delivery owl had flown off Draco rushed into their bedroom, grinning brightly and waving around a sheet of parchment excitedly. "Harry! Harry!" he squealed in excitement, launching himself into Harry's arms and nearly knocking him over. "Isn't it the greatest thing ever?!"

For a few moments Harry just stared at Draco, having absolutely no idea of what the Veela was talking about. "Um…Draco, love, what are you talking about?" he asked gently, waiting for Draco to catch his breath before he could reply.

"Why, the invitation, Harry!" Draco exclaimed breathlessly, waving around the sheet of parchment again. "Didn't you receive one?"

Blinking, Harry slowly raised the envelope that he had received. "Um…you mean this suspicious looking envelope?" he asked uncertainly.

Draco giggled and nodded. "Come on, silly, open it! It's wonderful!"

Harry nodded and tentatively slit the top of the envelope, taking out the invitation inside. Immediately his eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "Is…is this some kind of joke?" he asked wearily, voice sounding strained.

Looking hurt, Draco shook his head. "My father said that you could spend holiday with me at the Manor, too! Then we can all go to the Dark Lord's party!" he grinned in excitement.

"So…so you want me to go to a party hosted by the man who killed my parents and who has been trying to kill me?" Harry asked slowly, giving Draco a searching look. "Are you trying to get me killed?!"

Immediately Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! No, Harry! I-I don't want you to get killed, love!" he took a deep breath, trying to calm the Veela that was starting to panic at Harry's misconceptions. "The Dark Lord promises not to try to hurt you, especially since I would rip him apart if he tried." He looked a bit smug. "The Dark Lord even got us honorary Death Eater passes, since it's normally a closed event to Death Eater's only. He'll have spared no expense on food and decorations and party events. Please say you'll come with me, Harry." Draco begged, giving his mate his best puppy-dog eyes.

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes as he read over the invitation a second time. It was very cordial and pleasant and Harry noticed at the very bottom that there was a signed promise by the Dark Lord Voldemort himself that swore that Harry would be allowed a completely Dark Lord free Holiday. Eventually Harry couldn't take the cuteness of Draco's expression anymore and he sighed, nodding. "Alright, I'll go."

Draco grinned happily, hugging Harry tightly and kissing him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It'll be so much fun! You can sleep in my room and we'll be able to have all the sex we want and we can try out all of my little toys and-"

"Wait, toys?" Harry cut Draco off, his ears perking up in interest. "What do you mean, toys?"

A light giggle escaped from Draco's mouth and he grinned innocently up at Harry. "Why, pleasure toys of course, love." He said sweetly, as though it were obvious. "They're very nice to use on their own, but they'll be even more fun to use with you."

For a few moments Harry just stared at Draco, trying to register what the cute, innocent blonde in front of him was saying. "Sex toys." He finally said, voice a bit breathless and unbelieving. "My boyfriend has sex toys at home." He blinked, looking over at Draco curiously. "How many do you have?" he asked, expecting only a couple.

Another giggle came from between Draco's lips and he grinned sweetly up at Harry. "I don't know, I've never counted." He shrugged. "But mum and dad had the house elves put in a new closet for them. I think it's almost full." He added thoughtfully.

"A closet…" Harry breathed and Draco blinked as there was a thud, Harry having fallen backwards and fainted from shock.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Narcissa, darling!" Lucius called through gritted teeth, rather infuriated that for the first time in this story it was he who was calling on his crazy wife instead of the other way around.

Lucius only had to wait a few moments before Narcissa's lofty voice floated into his study. "Yes, Lucius dear? You needed me?"

The elder Malfoy nodded, sighing softly as he gestured for his wife to come in. "Yes, my love. I just received word from Draco that he and Harry Potter will in fact be staying here for the Holiday."

Narcissa frowned. "Harry Potter? Who's that?" she asked in confusion. For the past week Lucius had been attempting to never mention Harry's name, hoping that Narcissa would neglect to invite him to stay for the Holiday. It would seem that his efforts, however, were futile.

"Harry Potter." Lucius sighed. "You know, Draco's mate."

"Oh!" Narcissa smiled with a light giggle. "Ah yes, our little Draco's beautiful boyfriend. I invited him to stay for the Holiday, you know. His parents are dead, the poor dear."

"Yes." Lucius said through gritted teeth. "I know that his parents are dead. Draco says that he will be staying with us for the Holiday with Harry and that they are both planning on going to the Dark Lord's Christmas party."

Narcissa beamed at the news. "Well that's brilliant! I'll make sure that Draco's room is all made up for the pair of them. And we'll have to take them shopping, too, so that Harry can have nice clothes for the party. From what I've heard from Draco the poor boy has the most appalling clothing choices. Supposedly he only has hand-me-downs from his whale of a cousin!" she exclaimed, like it was a great and terrible horror.

"Oh, how terrible." Lucius muttered sarcastically. "Have the East Wing set up for Harry, it's much nicer than Draco's chamber. We'll have to make sure that Harry has every comfort we can afford."

Lucius's wife nodded with a smile and left to do as Lucius suggested. Sighing, Lucius smiled a little to himself and rested back in his chair, folding his arms. The East Wing was possibly as far as you could get from Draco's chambers in the Manor, not including the dungeons. Potter would not be shagging his son, not of Lucius's watch. The blonde jumped as there was a clatter out in the hall and he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Of course." He muttered to himself. "The Dark Lord."

"Lucius, my favorite minion!" Voldemort gushed as he strode into Lucius's study, Scabior on his arm. "I apologize for the unexpected visit, but I was in the area shopping with Scabior and I thought we should drop by." He smiled, wrapping one muscular arm around Scabior's waist.

The other Death Eater was dressed almost completely in leather, with leather pants and his favorite leather jacket over a black tank top. Around Scabior's neck hung his usual necklaces hanging with dragon teeth and talons. Lucius couldn't help looking the other man up and down, throwing an appreciative glance at his studded boots. When Lucius looked back up at Voldemort he almost flinched back, not really liking the way the Dark Lord was glaring at him. "Yes, My Lord?"

"Were you checking Scabior out?" Voldemort growled, pulling the other man close to his side.

Quickly Lucius shook his head. "No, no, not at all My Lord!" he exclaimed. "I was merely appreciating Scabior's good taste in footwear. I very much like your boots, Scabior."

The other Death Eater smiled. "Thank you, Lucius." He cooed, his voice deep and rather gruff. "And don't worry, dear." He continued, smiling up at Voldemort. "I'm not very fond of blondes. Especially not skinny ones that look like girls." He snickered.

Lucius's jaw clenched, but he managed to regain the majority of his composure. "I do not look like a girl." He said haughtily. "And Severus likes my hair long."

"Of course, of course." Voldemort muttered distractedly, waving off their petty little argument. "Sadly I did not come here to discuss fashionable footwear with you, Lucius."

"Finally." Lucius muttered, but Voldemort ignored him.

"I have come to discuss arrangements for my party on Christmas Evening. Will Potter be coming?" Voldemort asked, waiting for Lucius to nod before moving on. "Good, very good. Do you know what kind of food Potter likes?"

After blinking in surprise, Lucius shook his head. "No, I'm afraid I do not. He should, however, be pleased with whatever food you serve, don't you think, My Lord?"

For a few moments Voldemort looked thoughtful before he nodded with a smile. "Yes, you are quite right, Lucius." He agreed. "Potter should be pleased with whatever I am serving. I am the Dark Lord, after all. I always knew there was a reason you are my favorite minion, Lucius." He murmured, sounding rather pleased.

Lucius tried hard not to roll his eyes and instead he nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Thank you, My Lord. Now, over Holiday Potter will be staring here, so we'll be traveling with him to your party. And no, you may not kill him while he's staying here." He sighed as Voldemort opened his mouth to speak. He closed his mouth quickly with a snap and nodded for Lucius to continue. "I apologize for that, but Draco would kill you if you dared to hurt his mate."

Voldemort sighed and nodded. "Yes, I was rather afraid that that would be the case. Maybe Potter and I can come to some agreement where I don't hurt him and he lets me take over the world? Or perhaps we can just be friends and Potter can join the Dark Side with me? I'll give him a cookie." He mused thoughtfully, making Lucius roll his eyes.

"Unfortunately I doubt that a cookie would be enough to convince anyone, let alone Harry Potter, to join the dark side."

"Nonsense." Voldemort shook his head. "That's exactly why Peter and Bellatrix joined me in the first place. And see how wonderful of minions they turned out to be!" he exclaimed with a smile. "Anyways, will you all need bedrooms to stay in overnight, or will you be coming back here after the party?"

Lucius thought for a few moments before he nodded. "I do believe we will be staying over, My Lord. It's not good to apparate when one is drunk, after all, and you know the Portkey and Floo Powder laws; no traveling under intoxication." He said, playing with a strand of hair that had fallen out of his ponytail. "Will Nellie be coming?"

Voldemort nodded, taking an iPhone out of his purse and quickly writing himself a note to arrange rooms for the Malfoys and Potter. "Of course she is, I could never not invite her. She'd throw a huge fit and end up coming anyways and she'd spike the punch just to spite me. Will Potter and Draco be staying in the same room?" he asked curiously, looking up at Lucius.

The blonde was staring at Voldemort with wide eyes, completely missing his last question and forgetting to answer. "I feel like she's done that before." He finally muttered. "What happened?"

"Oh, she's done that at least twice." Voldemort chuckled. "The first time was five years ago, she put a hallucinogenic in the punch and people went mad. It was rather amusing, actually." He smiled a bit. "And then two years later she put an aphrodisiac in the punch. That was the year you and Severus shagged in the courtyard, remember?"

Lucius blushed, looking away. "Yeah, like we wouldn't have done that without an aphrodisiac." He muttered.

Voldemort waved his comment off. "Luckily I've learned my lesson since then, so she has been specially invited and I have made sure to get her favorite food and dessert. Hopefully we can avoid any and all mishaps this year."

"Yes, hopefully." Lucius muttered with a nod. He sighed and stood, rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry, My Lord, but I have work to do, if you don't mind."

"Yes, of course, of course." Voldemort nodded, taking Scabior's hand and pulling him gently to the door. "We won't take up any more of your time, Lucius." He smiled and waved and in moments he and Scabior were gone.


End file.
